


Diabolic Lover

by DawnSorenson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, F/M, Human, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 47,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnSorenson/pseuds/DawnSorenson
Summary: Lonely and sexually frustrated, Lucille resorts to a more dangerous solution to her problem: summoning an incubus. She summons a fatally handsome incubus named Aleron with an insatiable lust that Lucille may not be able to keep up with. But they soon find out that Lucille's summoning may have started far more than they were prepared to deal with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, so this is a work of fiction I have been working on for years, actually. It started out on fictionpress and I just figured that people on AO3 would enjoy it, so I decided to move it over here too. It might take a bit for me to get all the chapters I currently have done transferred over, but I will work on that! As of me posting this on January 20, 2018, it is still an ongoing thing at 42 chapters.

Lucille was enduring yet another hum drum Friday night as she normally would; with a laptop on one knee, her phone on the other, and a Wii remote in hand, flipping through Netflix trying to find another show to watch.

She was waiting on texts from two friends, responding to her own silly little texts about yet another cute guy she saw while shopping earlier that day. Wasn't she too old to still be gushing over guys like she was? Most girls got over that in high school. Yet, here she was, texting her friends about every cute guy she saw, exactly like a teenage girl.

Ridiculous, she thought.

Eventually, she settled on some random horror movie, that was probably cheesy and relied on loud sounds to "scare" the viewers. She didn't even bother to read the description. It didn't matter when she would just be getting caught up with the fanfiction she had open on her computer screen. Perhaps a horror movie wasn't the best background noise for romance fiction, but it was something other than stagnant silence.

The fanfic was one she hadn't read before, and if the description was anything to go by, it was a steamy, one chapter story. It starred her favourite character from her favourite TV show as a dark demon, preying on her second favourite character, a timid human who wanted it of course. Normally she leaned more towards the slow, romantic stories with a storyline, but tonight her hormones drove her towards something quick and raunchy.

Dropping the Wii remote, she dove into the story. Quickly, she found out that it was most definitely the kind of dirty smut she was looking for. The demon showed no mercy over his human subject, and the story showed no mercy over Lucille's hormones. As she read, she became more turned on. She toyed with the waistband of her shorts, fingers yearning to delve in and imitate what was happening as she read. Though, she didn't because she knew it would be nowhere near as satisfying as her mind lead her to believe.

Her body ached for the touch of another person, and she so desperately wished that she could be the one being preyed on by a demon. She wanted to be the one whose soft cries of pleasure were driving on the insatiable lust of this character. Imagining herself as the submissive human in the story made her breath grow shallow.

The story came to its end, leaving Lucille hot and frustrated. She set her laptop down next to her. Mind still lost in deep thought about the erotic story she just read, she only watched the motion on the TV screen, but didn't focus on anything that was happening in the movie.

 _"An incubus is a male sex demon. It preys on sleeping women, giving them dreams filled with great pleasure while feeding on their energies."_ Lucille's attention was immediately piqued. _"Those who dare summon one can experience them in waking life, but with great risks. Incubi are far harder to handle than their female counterparts, succubi. There are stories of women summoning them, and becoming overwhelmed by their sheer power and aggressiveness alone. They have been known to become possessive over the humans who have summoned them, becoming even more dangerous when the human tries to have any romantic relations with other humans. The pleasure they give is great, but it comes at a high cost."_

She didn't realize it at first, but the description given by the movie medium had her squeezing her legs together even tighter now. An incubus was an exciting idea for her; they fit right into her mood for fantasies about randy demons. The fact that they were dangerous just made her mind run wild with fantasies, some more depraved than others.

Lucille picked her laptop back up and flipped open the lid. She brought up Google for some research on these sexual beings, and after that, the far more important search for any and all fiction stories about them. Surely there would be at least some author on the web who shared her fascination, and wrote stories about them.

Hundreds of results came up with a simple search of the word 'Incubus'. She skipped over the copious amount of websites pertaining to rock bands, movies, or irrelevant websites with the word in their title. It took going to the third page before she stumbled onto a forum all about the occult. On the specific thread the link took her to, the main post was - best put - the ultimate guide to summoning your very own incubus. It felt a bit like a darker version of an innocent "How to raise your pet" guide.

This user, Xx_Demonia_xX, who started the forum, explained the process of summoning an incubus in great detail. Lucille was slightly amused by this person and their wild imagination. She definitely appreciated how real they made it feel; it helped her fantasies along. At the very end of the procedures, it warned:

*****Beginners should NOT summon an Incubus. If you are a beginner, wait until you are sure you can summon and dismiss a Succubus before you attempt an Incubus! I AM SERIOUS. *****

Then the post went on to the side effects of having relations with an Incubus. Fatigue, a sunburn-like feeling on the skin, etc. Though it insisted that it wasn't that bad, and that it was worth it. She skimmed over all of that, and then the additional warnings, the do's and don'ts, and - you guessed it - even more strongly worded warnings.

By the end of it, she couldn't help but believe that this was the real deal, even just a little.

"No, that's stupid. Come on." She muttered to herself, shaking her head.

But deep down, she desperately wished that it were real. Whether she would ever actually try to summon one was tentative. She was sure she would feel just plain ridiculous if she did do it, especially when, inevitably, it wouldn't work.

The replies to the ultimate guide begged to differ, however. And the possibility of them being true made each one far better than any fiction story she could have found on the topic. She read through each reply, every single one telling its own unique success story. She couldn't believe it. They had to all be crazy or just messing around. There is no way, she thought, that any of these people actually managed to summon a real life Incubus, in flesh.

Exciting fiction, Lucille decided. That's all it was, was a group of imaginitive people working together to create elaborate, drawn out tales of erotic encounters, all feeding from each others' tall tales.

Closing down the browser and shutting the lid on her laptop, Lucille was done with her research. She didn't want to be turned on any further, and didn't want to get her hopes up any more than they already were. She knew that if she continued on this way, she would truly begin to believe that her sexual salvation could come from 5 burning candles and an incantation spoken multiple times.

As Lucille got ready for bed later that night, all she could think of was the idea of being ravished by an insatiable demon. She fantasized about it until the very moment she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

  Lucille sat in her car outside of the mall with the AC on full blast as she scrolled through Google on her phone. Before she wandered into the mall, she had to know what she actually needed to look for. Google wasn’t being very helpful, though. The forum about incubi had a list of everything she needed to summon one, but it was useless if she couldn’t find it. For some reason, the results she got on her phone were different from those she got on her laptop. It made no sense.

  Finally, she searched ‘Incubi’ and ‘Xx_Demonia_xX’ together, to get the forum to come up as the second result overall. The forum was stuck in the past, with its lack of a mobile version to browse. The desktop version took forever to load on her dodgy mobile internet connection and it forced her to zoom like crazy just to read the words. So she pinched and scrolled until finally, she got to the materials section. 

 

**_Materials Needed:_ **

_ \- Five red pillar candles (unscented is best, but it’s not a big deal) _

_ \- Crystal Candle Stands _

_ \- Matches to light the candles _

_ \- Dragon’s blood Incense _

 

  She took a screenshot of the ingredients, to be sure that she wouldn’t lose the list, then shut off her car. The heat hit her in one big wave when she opened her car door. It brought to her attention how truly cold it had been in the car; or it was just  _ really _ freaking hot outside. She figured it was the latter, as she was more of a cold weather person anyway.

  On the bright side, the mall was air conditioned to Lucille’s standards. She could now run her nefarious errands in comfort. 

  The red candles and their respective crystal stands were in a scent shop run by a local family. The Addison’s prided themselves on their all natural products. According to the wrappers on the candles, their soft apple scent came from a blend of organic herbs and the like. While Lucille could have read into what exactly those herbs were, she didn’t; as long as it didn’t harm her, she didn’t care what made her candles smell nice. 

  As she handed over the 35 dollars, she felt a bit ridiculous. Was she seriously spending money on some silly internet ritual that more than likely wouldn’t work? And all because she was horny? Lucille knew that she would be feeling far more ridiculous later that night, when the ritual doesn’t work and she is just laying there on her bed surrounded by candles and incense, chanting.

  “Preparing for a special night?” The clerk asked, smirking. 

  Lucille was pulled out of her thoughts. 

  “W-what?” She stammered with flushed cheeks. “Uh… Yes. I am.”

  The clerk giggled softly behind her hand. Her chocolate brown eyes twinkled mischieviously. She handed Lucille her receipt and change.

  “I see. Have fun and be safe.” 

  “Thank you, you too.” Lucille muttered before she hurried away with her bag, change, and receipt. 

  She chided herself all the way through the store, and out into the mall. 

  “Stupid.” She muttered. “So stupid. ‘you too’. What the hell?” 

  Normally, she had no problem with social interactions, but whenever she got caught in her own thoughts - especially ones about sex - she always ended up with her foot in her mouth.

  Next, she moved on to an eccentric shop sitting off in the corner of the mall. It took up the smallest shop size in the mall, and as a result, was filled wall to wall with all the odd things that made up its inventory. Lucille had only been in there with a friend on one brief occasion, but didn’t stay long because it was a bit overwhelming and not exactly her thing. 

  Overwhelming atmosphere aside, it was the most logical place to go for incense, seeing as you could smell it wafting out from the store long before you even got to it. She wondered what the other nearby shops felt about the strong smell taking up that section of the mall. 

  Upon passing through the hanging tapestry, she was already a bit overwhelmed. She liked to think that she was in with this scene, having the few “earthy” friends she did, but she honestly didn’t fit in. Just one glance at her would tell you that, with her $10 leggings from the local department store and the pink tank top she bought while grocery shopping one day.

  The man at the desk didn’t judge her by her attire, though. He treated her as he would a customer who was dressed more like him; blond dreaded hair and loose clothes made out of natural fabrics with earthier tones.

  “Afternoon, sister! Can I help you with anything today?” He said cheerfully, bounding around the counter to her with a bouncing sway to his step. 

  She was a bit taken aback by being called “sister” by some guy she didn’t know. Not even her own brother called her “sister” as a name, but he was more subdued than this guy. Judd was more of a proper kind of guy who would use your full first name, even if you wanted him to call you by a nickname.

  Bucking up, so she wouldn’t repeat the awkward exchange that happened in the scent shop, she smiled.

  “Good afternoon. I am looking for Dragon’s blood incense and some matches, do you sell those things here?”

  “Of course, we only sell the best Dragon’s blood incense here! Our matches are pretty great too, follow me.”

  He waved her along before turning, and walking deeper into the store. She reluctantly followed along behind him, eager to get the rest of what she needed and get home. The spell was to be done at night, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t get things set up for later. She was determined that if this was really going to work, everything would have to be perfect.

  The guy stopped in front of stand with a bunch of little compartments. Little sticks stuck out of the compartments, each one holding an abundant amount.

  “Here we are.” He grabbed a box off of a neighbouring shelf. “We have this, which has 20 sticks of incense in it for $5, but if you don’t want that many, then you can get individual ones for 50 cents a piece. The box is definitely a better deal, especially if you are planning on burning a lot of incense.”

  “Uh…” She couldn’t recall the guide saying exactly how much incense was needed. “I think I’ll go with the box.”

  It was better to be over prepared, than under prepared, she figured.

  “Good choice. And you said you wanted matches?”

  She nodded.

  “Perfect, as you can see, we’ve conveniently organized things so they are right here by the incense. Wouldn’t want to inconvenience the customers by making them search the store, or worse, go to an entirely different store!”

  “Definitely not. One less trip for me to make today.” She smiled. 

  “Exactly.” He began to walk towards the counter with her incense and the matches, then stopped. “Wait, you have a burner for incense, right?”

  “Oh, no I don’t. Do I need one?” 

  “Kind of, it’s the best option for burning incense. Unlike these convenient matches, we keep the incense burners on display by the counter. You can check them out while I ring up your other purchases and decide if you want one.”

  “Okay, sounds good. Why don’t you keep them here, though? For convenience, of course.”  She asked, following through the crowded store. He laughed.

  “I don’t know, the manager said something about it having to do with aesthetics. I guess it makes the counter look pretty or something like that.”

  “I see, well at least they are easy to find.” 

  “That’s true.” 

  Going behind the counter, the clerk set her stuff down on it and beckoned to the glass case under it. He pointed to some wooden shaped boxes specifically.

  “I like the coffin burners, personally, but we also have a few different options…” 

  After having him explain the different types of burners and their benefits, she settled on getting a few simple boat burners for $5 each. They were pretty much just a plank of painted wood to catch the ashes, and a notch to hold the incense stick. She didn’t know how else she would burn the sticks without them, though, so the purchase was worth it. 

  “Thank you, have a good day and enjoy your incense.” The guy said cheerfully as he handed her bag of spoils. 

  “Thank you, I will. You have a good day too.” 

  She exited the shop smelling of incense and squinting against the bright light. The rest of the mall was like a bright, entirely different world in comparison. As nice as the clerk was in that dark, eccentric shop, Lucille was glad to be back in her comfort zone. 

  Now that she had all the materials in her possession, she was eager to get home and get everything perfected for that night.

 

 The spicy, smoky scent of the incense was strong snuffing out any other scents. The dim, candlelit bedroom was filled with a grey haze hanging low in the air, giving the room a dream-like atmosphere. 

  Lucille sat in the middle of the bed, looking around at the room, making sure everything was in order. The five red candles were sitting in their crystal stands in five points around the room, creating the circle in which the incubus was allowed. While an incubus probably wouldn’t care, she had made the bed with at least six pillows piled at the head so she would be comfortable. The bed looked nice and comfortable; if she had been preparing for a special night with a boyfriend, this is how she would want the bed to look.  _ She _ cared about the atmosphere and comfort level.

  Her heart was beating loudly in her chest and her palms were sweating. She couldn’t believe that she was actually doing this. Either she would actually summon an incubus - an exciting and scary reality - or it would likely not work, and then she would feel like a huge idiot for even believing that it was real and going through the trouble she did. 

  Drawing in a deep breath, she laid back on the pillows as the guide instructed and relaxed as best as she could. With a final goodbye to her virginity, she began the incantation in a hushed whisper.

_   “I call upon Asmodeus, Prince of Hell and Lust, to request one of his servants for my own sinful needs…” _

__

 


	3. Chapter 3

  The air in the room thickened. The need pooling deep in her hips intensified, making her squirm as she uttered the final words of the incantation. Lucille opened her eyes tentatively. 

  Looming over the foot of her bed was the incubus. He was an imposing figure, standing at least 6 feet tall, his curved horns sitting on his thick black hair adding a few inches to that 6 feet. His muscular body - a smooth blue-grey color - was completely naked, all down to his already hardened member. A long, tipped tail flicked eagerly behind him. 

  Lucille's cheeks burned when she noticed how well endowed he was and she involuntarily closed her legs. She pulled her gaze up from his member to his silver eyes, which bore into her and made the wetness in between her legs even more noticeable. 

  Any other time, she would have been anxious to have such a fine looking male so close to her. Yet tonight, she was as calm as one could be with their hormones raging like hers were. Those hormones screamed for her to jump him right that instant and to have her way with him, but at the same time something kept her back. It told her to relax and submit to him, and she did exactly that. Staying where she was, she let him approach her.

  "It's been quite a while since I've had a woman call upon me, especially such a young one." His voice rolled out like dark velvet. A small tremor ran through her just from the sound alone. 

  He climbed gracefully onto the bed, advancing onto her like a panther. She grew dizzy with lust as his influence overwhelmed her. 

  Dipping his head in closer, he breathed in the scent of arousal and pure desire surging forth from her innocent soul. She was a young virgin with an untainted soul and she was offering it to him freely. All this sexual energy from her pent up desires, not yet wasted on a weak, human man; she would be quite the treat for his hunger. 

 The thin material of her silk chemise lifted up at her stomach. She looked down and saw it pinched in between his index finger and thumb, looking awfully delicate in his grasp. Without giving her the satisfaction of his touch quite yet, he gathered more of the material in his fist. All it took was a quick tug on his part for the chemise to be torn from her body. She gasped at the sudden exposure and cold burst of air all over. 

  “Don’t dress up for me. I am an incubus, not a human man. I don’t appreciate having to waste my time with the trivial garments that human women feel the need to wear.”

  He reached out and let the torn scraps flutter off the side of the bed.

  “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Lucille whispered, mortified. 

  “And don’t wear these either.” He continued, sternly, before snapping the strings of her lace thong and pulling it away from her body.

  Regret began to compete with the lust overwhelming Lucille. This incubus was not the sentimental creature she had secretly been hoping for. He was mean. She was hoping that he would come in and kiss her, touch her, make her feel cared for. So far, it wasn’t looking like she was going to get that.

  He was quick to prove her wrong in that regard, however. With her night clothes out of the way, he quickly left the subject and his irritation with it behind. An energy crackled in the space between his hand and her body as he decided where to touch her first. Lucille drew in shallow breaths, watching his hand and eagerly waiting for the contact. 

  Finally, he ghosted his fingertips up her side. Her breath caught in her throat. Chills ran across her skin, goosebumps rising in their wake. He trailed his fingertips to her breasts, where he took her pink, hardened nipple in between two fingers and gave it a gentle squeeze. A soft moan escaped from her lips. Pressing her shoulders into the bed, she pushed her chest out, closer to his hand. He grinned, and cupped her breast in his large hand. Kneading the soft mound with his electrifying touch made her writhe under him.

  He leaned in and flattened his tongue over her hardened nipple. Pulling back, he pursed his lips and blew a cold breath over his saliva. A shiver ran through Lucille. He didn’t neglect the other nipple, giving it the same exact treatment as its twin. The chilling gust of wind made her nipples ache even more than they had been.

  With a rough touch, he rubbed his hand down her stomach, straight down to cup her sex in his hand. A jolt ran through her when his fingers slid effortlessly over her clit, making her cry out. He touched her as though he knew her body better than she herself did. These feelings he was stirring up in between her legs outdid the ones she fantasized about while reading fanfictions. Suddenly, any inkling of regret she had been feeling was long forgotten.

  He was relentless with his ministrations, as he was not about to allow her to go a second without pleasure. He was enjoying her moans and screams far too much. The way she was writhing under him, delicate feminine skin brushing against his skin every so often, had his patience dwindling. His cock ached to be buried deep inside her, so badly that precum beaded up on its tip.

  Without thinking, she reached up and grabbed his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin. Lucille was no longer afraid of doing anything embarrassing, she was too intent on reaching climax. Too focused on his fingers and what they were doing to her. He turned his hand, pressing his thumb against her clit. Then, one of his fingers slid into her. She gasped. Before she had seen how his hands were proportionate to his large body, but now she could  _ feel _ it. 

  The slow in and out motion he picked up was nearly uncomfortable for her. Her walls hadn’t seen that much action before; fingering wasn’t exactly her thing when it came to masturbating. Another finger was added soon after the first, making her shift her hips to try to ease the pressure inside her. She looked down at his arm, extended in between their bodies, disappearing in between her legs. He was tactful in getting her attention back upwards, guessing what she wanted - a kiss on the lips - and using it to his advantage.

  He placed his lips on hers and guided her face back up before kissing her like she was his one true love. Mind going numb, it took Lucille a while to kiss back. She couldn’t believe that he was actually kissing her. That, and of course, even without her participation he was an amazing kisser. His lips were soft and smooth like silk as they massaged hers. 

  He teased, cutting the kiss off short. She leaned up, trying to follow his lips as he pulled them back. Chuckling quietly, he put a finger on shoulder and gently pushed her back down on the bed. She pouted, but remained quiet about her discontent. With a curl of his fingers, the pout to her lips dissolved into an ‘O’ shape and a soft moan came from her. Lucille’s eyelids fluttered. He repeated the motion over and over, massaging her most personal bundle of nerves. He brought her to a moaning, writhing mess, directly to the precipice of release. 

 And stopped. 

 Withdrawing his fingers, he silenced the beginnings of her incoherent complaints by staring right into her eyes as his tongue shot out from his smirking lips and lapped up her juices from his digits. She drew in a meager, sharp breath and stared at him, transfixed on what he was doing. Her inexperience told her that it was wrong, yet watching him do it was arousing. 

  Satisfied, he took his hand from his mouth and placed it on her hip. He had a hunger to satiate and Lucille was more than ready. Arousal dripped from her opening and her legs were spread wide, open and ready for his cock. Precum beaded up and dribbled down his rigid shaft; his need had become a dull burn in the back of his throat. Swallowing back the burn slightly, he readjusted his hips lower. 

  A delicate hand on his chest stopped him. 

  “Wait,” She said softly. “I-I know you’ve done this a lot, but can you be careful, please? I’m a - I’m a virgin.” 

  The corner of his mouth turned up, making her a bit nervous.

  “I know, I can smell your innocence.” Lucille eyes widened, he just continued. “It’s a delicious smell, Lucille, and a strong one. The second I entered this room I knew I was in for a treat tonight. I promise that I will make you enjoy your first time.” He removed her hand from his chest and pressed his lips to her fingers. Lacing his fingers through hers, he pushed her hand into the pillow and held it there.

  He could smell her virginity? And how did he know her name? She wasn’t sure how she felt about all this; creeped out maybe? And a bit too aroused to really care about any uncomfortable feelings associated with him knowing so much this soon. 

  “I see...” She murmured. 

  “Mhm.” He hummed. “And you are lucky, for you just so happened to summon me on a night where I am feeling quite generous. I’ll go easy on you tonight, but,” He shifted his hand on her hip. “it’s not going to make much of a difference if you don’t relax.” 

  She muttered a quiet “oh” of realization, and tried to relax. She took a deep breath, focusing on relaxing every muscle in her body all the way down to those below the belt. She was far more tense than she had realized. 

  The incubus shifted his hips again, moving his cock down so that it was at her slick entrance. Taking it easy on her was not going to be an easy task for him. A task was exactly what it was. He would only have to wait until she was begging him to go faster, and then he would throw all restraint out the window. 

  Holding to his promise, he slowly entered her. Lucille’s breath hitched. Her grip tightened on his hand as she tried to take as much solace as she could in the connection. Before tonight, her virgin walls had not seen much action, but now his girth was stretching her out painfully. 

  Something, whatever had so madly turned her on the second he entered her room, neutralized the pain. It was bizarre. Before long, he had himself in her entirely, and while being so full felt odd to Lucille, pain wasn’t biting at her insides as she expected it would. Instead, she wanted him to move and to possess her body as though she were a seasoned lover from a romance novel.

  He rolled his hips, swiftly sliding out of her then right back in before she could miss the fullness his cock provided. She gasped. Her free hand came up from the pillow and draped over his shoulder. She held onto him as he rolled his hips into her at a torturously slow pace. 

  Her muscles clenched around him. He wanted so badly to lose himself in her, to begin pounding away at her at a speed far more appealing to him. But she was too innocent to beg for a faster pace, even if it was what she wanted. All of her trust was in him and his experience. 

  So, gradually, he moved quicker. The soft moans coming from her lips grew louder and more frequent, and not one complaint could be heard coming from her. His hips were snapping into hers and she held on to him for dear life. Lucille was sure that at any minute she was going to break apart into a million pieces. 

  “Yes, oh yes.” She panted. 

  His cock rubbed along the most sensitive part of her inner walls, sending electricity through her. Her mouth fell open, but no sound came out. Heat was building in her stomach, along with a tightening. She rocked her hips up to meet with his quick thrusts, trying desperately to relieve the tension.

  One final stroke of his cock and suddenly, something burst inside of her. Heat coursed through her entire body, taking over her in less than a second. She cried out so loudly that her throat hurt. This orgasm was unlike any other she had experienced by herself. It took over her so quickly and violently that she didn’t have time to prepare herself. That was how it should be. 

  The energy coming from her, so uninhibited and powerful, went from her straight to him. She was pure ecstasy, more delicious than the hundreds of experienced wives, girlfriends, and whores he had had to sate his undying hunger. Along with the energy flowing off of her, there was the basic human feeling of her walls milking his cock, pulling his release from him. 

  “Fuck.” He shouted, burying himself deep in her before he came. He released rope after rope of his seed into her and he fed off of her climax and reveled in it. 

  Lucille came back down to earth with her skin tingling. Her mouth remained slack and she drew in quick, ragged breaths. A hot liquid had coated her insides, and when he removed himself from her, she could feel it drip out of her. She felt empty and used, but so fulfilled. 

  Spent, she relaxed into the nest of pillows under her. She was thankful that she had thought to pile them up like that. As she caught her breath, the desire began to rekindle itself inside her. Her innermost walls ached to have him inside her again, taking her as he had just then. 

 He released her hand and sat up, moving away from her. He looked as though he was about to leave and she didn’t want that, she realized. 

  “W-wait!” She stammered, scrambling to get her hands under her. “Don’t go yet, please. Can we do it again?” She begged, getting her hands under her and bringing her top half off the bed so she was closer to him. She carefully laid a hand on his arm, fingers spreading over his smooth charcoal skin and the muscles lying under it. 

  He glanced down at her hand on his arm. Her heart gave a nervous thump in her chest and she considered removing it.

  A grin quickly spread over his face, showing off the prominent point to his canines. 

  “Now, are you really sure that’s what you want?”

  “Yes, I am absolutely sure.” Lucille stared up at him with big eyes. “Please.” 

  He laughed harshly, and pulled out of her. Disappointed, her hand slid down his arm. Catching her arm before she completely withdrew it, he used it to push her back down onto the bed. The pillows she piled up previously caught her and held her as tears welled up in her eyes. She took her legs back so that he was no longer nestled in between them. His rejection was biting at her, and she was ready for him to be gone.

  Then, catching her off guard, he grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her stomach in a quick change of pace. He’d done it in such a way that left her chest pressed into the bed, and her butt high into the air in front of him. She didn’t even have time to gasp before he was pulling her hips back, sinking himself into her warmth yet again. This time, she took his size easier than before. 

  He leaned in over her, placing his lips so close that his breath breezed over her ears as he whispered to her. 

  “Do you honestly think that I would pass up another go with you? Though,” He chuckled warmly in her ear, making her shiver. “I was quite surprised; none of the virgins I’ve been with have begged for more like you just did. And to think that I was planning on being a gentleman about it for once.”

  She shivered against him, moaning quietly. One of his hands slid up her back to her head, where he took a fistful of her hair. He wrapped his fist in her brunette locks and as he straightened up so he wasn’t leaning over her, he pulled her head back. A quiet hiss of pain slipped through her clenched teeth. 

  This time, he let himself indulge in her body. His thrusts were quick and rough. Each one made him pull on her hair as her body wanted to jolt forward from the force. Catching her breath was an effort with him pounding into her as hard as he was. 

  His hand on her hip pulled her back to meet his every time. She groaned and dug her nails into the sheets below. At first, Lucille wasn’t sure if she could get her release with him driving into her so ferally, but soon the quick rhythm was working her up, far faster than the slower rhythm. This was exactly what she had wanted when she fantasized about sexual romps with an incubi, or any attractive male really. 

  The sounds coming from her were growing increasingly more depraved with each slam of his hips into her back end. Tremors ran through her entire body as she drew closer to release. For a second she wasn’t sure if she could handle the sensations he was working up inside her any longer, then the tightening knot burst. 

  Vision going white and heat spreading through her body, her climax rushed through her. Lucille bucked herself against him as her body convulsed with each wave of pleasure rocked her. 

  Behind her, he growled. The waves of sexual energy coming off of her sent him off the edge yet again. Fingers dug into her hips. A hand tightened in her hair. 

  He buried himself deeper inside her pulsing walls and released himself into her for the second time that night. The sweet taste of her innocent soul, tainted by no other than himself, had him in a state of pure bliss.

  Lucille closed her eyes, drawing in deep ragged breaths as the world came back to her again. A slight ache was beginning to make itself known in her neck, which didn’t seem to like being pulled back as roughly as he had been holding her. She didn’t care. Her skin was hot and tingling. Coherent thought was the last thing her mind could muster up in the moment. 

  When he finally untwisted his hand from her hair, she let her head fall forward into the pillow in between her arms. She wondered if he was going to go for another round. She wanted it, but knew that she was far too exhausted to handle it. 

  He pulled out, leaving her feeling empty. Slowly, she rolled over onto her back to face him. Silver eyes flicked over her worn out body. Through slitted eyelids, she watched him from her sprawled out position, waiting to see what he would do next. His eyes transfixed on her heaving breasts, then went back up to her face.

  “Is it time for me to be kinder than usual and let you rest?” He hummed thoughtfully.

  “I’m really tired…” She admitted timidly. He prolonged his response, thinking. 

  “Tonight was rather… fulfilling. I could easily get a few more orgasms out of you, but I think I’ll be kind and let you rest. Just keep in mind that I am not normally so generous.”

  She sighed in relief, allowing herself to relax completely. 

  “Thank you. I really enjoyed it, honestly, I am just so tired.” 

  “You’re quite welcome, Lucille. Sleep well.”

  The bed creaked as he got off of it. His tail was more subdued now as he moved towards the edge of the candle circle. His hunger was sated and Lucille, not yet used to being drained of energy by an incubus, was worn out. 

  “Wait!” She spoke quickly, before he could leave. 

  He turned eagerly, hoping that she had changed her mind. 

  “Are you going to come back again tomorrow night?” 

  Another grin found its way to his face. 

  “Of course, and all of the nights following.”

  She smiled, already anxious for another night with this incubus. He turned again to leave, but was drawn back again by her voice.

 “One last thing… Can I know your name?”

  He raised an eyebrow. Just as he wasn’t usually forgiving to the women he fed from, he didn’t let them have his name. But if he was going to be returning, he wouldn’t mind hearing his name being cried out in her throes of ecstasy.

  “I suppose. My name is Aleron.”

  Her pink, abused lips mouthed his name, memorizing it so it would fall easily off her lips the next night.

  “Goodnight, Aleron.” 

  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

    Aleron sat reclined on the chaise lounge, ignoring the succubus vying for his attention. She wanted a fun romp on the side of all the humans she tended to. Sex demons often did enjoy each other in between feedings, but at that moment there was too much on his mind to enjoy it or crave it. 

  She purred in his ear and wrapped her small hand around his soft cock. He could feel her trying hard to arouse him by pushing her influence onto him. Her weak influence hit him and rolled off of him. Were he a mortal man, he wouldn’t have even known what hit him and his cock would be dictating his actions, not the concerns on his mind. But he was an incubus, and an old one at that, her influence was not about to overwhelm him when he wasn’t in the mood.

  “Aleron,” She whined, her voice high pitched, yet still sexy. “Can we please fuck already? You’re the best fuck here, when I am not looking to feed, of course.”

  “Not now, I’m not in the mood.”

  “Aler-” She began.

  “I said I am not in the mood! Get out!” He shouted, pointing at the door. 

 The succubus pouted and lifted herself off the ground with an angry flourish. The fact that he had just yelled at her didn’t scare her, or make her sad. Just frustrated.

 She strided angrily out of the room, giving him one final poisonous glance before she closed the door behind her. He sighed and let his head fall back. He stared up at the elaborate burgundy chiffon draping from marble beam to marble beam. 

  “Lucille.” He muttered. “ _ Lucille. _ ”

  He shook his head. The girl’s sexual energy had been delicious; extremely pure and very pent up. It didn’t flow from her, it  _ exploded _ from her. Not only had he gotten to enjoy her raw sexual energy, but through it all she clung to him and trembled each time he buried himself in her. This girl was no trembling, terrified virgin. She knew exactly what she wanted from her first time, and was not shy about showing her arousal. 

  His cock stirred just thinking about it.

  Something about her made it so hard for Aleron to get his mind off of her. Usually he didn’t think about women -- or men -- beyond the mortal bedroom in which he fucked them, even if they had been a good time. But there he was, running through the details of the previous night again and again.

  What was it about this girl that made her stick in his mind? And why had he been so gentle with her? He had never been gentle with a women, regardless of their virginal status, because he didn’t need to. It would have only been painful for a few seconds before his influence dulled it out; Lucille would have been crying out and trembling even without the gentle start. 

  More importantly, Aleron  _ never _ did as one of his subjects -- or victims, some would call them -- said. He never took orders from a human, nor did he take irrelevant requests. 

  All Lucille did was lock her jade eyes onto his while delicately wrapping her fingers around his arm, and suddenly her request wasn’t a problem. He took her virginity carefully and in the end he deprived himself when she was too tired to go on. Hell, he wasn’t even going to take her for a second time until she begged him.

  Was he losing his edge? Aleron clenched his fist and unclenched it as he thought about his actions. Would this little human girl be his undoing? He had no idea why he had acted the way he  had with her and it pissed him off. He was too old to be getting affected by a human like that. He grew even more pissed when he took notice of how his cock had hardened painfully just from thinking about her.  

  In a sweeping motion he was off the chaise lounge, standing. The timing was better than ever for him to go feeding off a multitude of women. Maybe having his way with a few humans in one night (for the first time in a while, too) would get his mind off the one that was eliciting such unpleasant feelings in him. That night when he returned to feed from her, his mind and judgement wouldn’t be clouded over by his hunger. He would have his way with her how  _ he _ felt like doing it and for however long  _ he _ wanted to. He would be in charge. 

  Lucille would be just another frustrated human woman who summoned an incubus to relieve her frustrations. Another meaningless face amongst thousands.

 

  Standing naked in front of her bathroom mirror, Lucille poked the skin on her stomach and groaned. The people on the forum were very correct in saying that an encounter with an incubus leaves one’s skin feeling sunburnt. Her skin, though still pale white in color, felt as though she had spent an hour or two baking in the sun.

  Like the guide had said, she felt physically and mentally exhausted. And to top all of that off, she was  _ very _ sore in between her legs. But from what she had been told, that wasn’t something that was exclusive to sex with demons. It was just a part of having sex, especially rough sex, and for the first time too. But if she didn’t have the tender skin and the fatigue, she wasn’t sure if she would have believed that the previous night had actually happened.

  And she didn’t even regret it one bit; it had been remarkable and well worth it. It was just so  amazing that it almost seemed like some wild dream or hallucination. 

  “I lost my virginity…” She muttered quietly as she shuffled out of the bathroom. “... to a demon. Damn, that does sound ridiculous.” 

  Her messy, post-sex bed called to her as she passed it to get to her dresser. The pile of pillows, still remaining from the night before were inviting, as was the twisted comforter. If she didn’t have work, she would have climbed right back into her bed and went to sleep. The sheets needed to be washed -- a thought that made her groan inwardly -- but that would wait until after the nap she would take promptly after work. 

  She reached into her dresser drawer and pulled out underwear,  her black slacks, and the polo shirt that all the employees at  _ Royal Plaza Hotel _ wore. It was a slightly unappealing tan color, and on the breast it had a small castle, the hotel’s logo, embroidered onto it. Lucille carefully pulled the clothes on, but her sensitive skin still protested when the thick material of the polo didn’t stretch very far or when the slacks rubbed against her thighs. 

 Lucille had a long day of work ahead of her, it seemed. 

  Twenty minutes were left of Lucille’s shift as desk clerk, and she could not be happier. Each minute seemed to drag on longer than the last, though. Dealing with people was the last thing she wanted to do when she was  _ that _ tired and the customers just seemed to want to make things worse. 

  In that day she had one man yell at her because his toilet was having issues and overflowed, even though that was out of her control and the most she could do was call maintenance and have them fix it. To make matters worse, when she called maintenance the woman who was in charge of it all told her that there were plumbing problems occurring on that entire floor and it would be a while before they had things under control. 

  To put things lightly, the man did not react very well to that bit of news. Her manager was kind enough to step in and deal with it, mainly by giving the irate man a few free nights and some other perks they reserved for angry customers. Lucille didn’t think that he deserved to be rewarded for his shitty behavior. You wouldn’t give a puppy a treat after it pees on the carpet, would you?

  The next type of customers she had to deal with was the countless numbers of overjoyed couples. They were easily spotted, hobbling in because they were clinging to each other in such a way that hindered their walking. When they came up to Lucille at the front desk, they giggled and kissed like being apart for more than a few minutes would kill them. 

  Except now Lucille realized that they bothered her for different reasons. They no longer brought out the bitter beast hiding inside of her, wishing that she could experience something like that. Now she just wanted them to stop kissing and messing with each other so she could get their room set up for them and get them on their way so she could deal with her next customer; as if going through customers faster would speed up her shift. 

  The entire time she dealt with all these customers, she was fighting off sleep and crude thoughts about Aleron and what he had done to her. Her mind was going wild with all the new fantasies he inspired, but her hormones were sated by her release last night and the promise of more sex to come. 

  She was so grateful when the clock finally hit 4:00 PM, making her officially free for the rest of the night. She was eager to get home, and quite nearly groaned aloud when her co-worker, Kelly, stopped her on her way out. 

  “Hey, Lucille. I know this is a bit last minute, but I’m having a party tonight at my house tonight, would you be interested in going? My roommate is inviting a bunch of guys from her college, maybe you could meet the one there.” She grinned, flicking her eyebrows upwards a few times. 

  Lucille chuckled warmly.

  “That would be nice, but I am not feeling too well. I was going to go home and try to sleep it off before tomorrow. I don’t think it would be best to go to a raging party tonight.” She said, contorting her face to imitate disdain, even if she wasn’t feeling an inkling of sadness about missing the party. 

  Kelly took a step back, putting her hands up between her and Lucille.

  “Whoa, you aren’t contagious, are you?” 

  “No, no, you’re fine. I think it is just sleep deprivation getting to me.”  _ Or the virile incubus I summoned up last night. _ She thought mirthfully. 

  “Oh, alright. Well, the party still starts at eight tonight. If you feel better later, you are still welcome to come. You know where my roommate and I live.” 

  “Thank you! I’ll see how I feel at eight and if I feel better, I will be there!” 

  “Okay, sounds great! I hope you feel better soon. Get some more sleep so we don’t have a repeat of this!” She laughed. “Anyways, I gotta get back to my shift. I just wanted to catch you before you went home.” 

  “Okay, thank you for the invite. I’ll maybe be there.” 

  Lucille was pretty sure that she wouldn’t be there. She could see herself sleeping well past eight, and after that Aleron was supposed to return for another night of sex. That wasn’t something she was about to miss just for a party.

  Now that she had him, her needs were met and she didn’t exactly care to look for a human man at this point. Didn’t that guide say that incubi tended to be possessive over the humans that summoned them anyways? It made her nervous for the future, when she would eventually want to settle down and get married, but for the time being she didn’t mind. Maybe it would even work out in her favor, say, if a man decided to stalk her or something like that. 

  Lucille was so far from ready to get married and settle down that she didn’t need to worry now. If it was a problem when the time came, she would deal with it then. 

  As she walked out of the hotel, she pulled her hair free from its bun and sighed. Her body was more than ready for the nap she was going to take as soon as she got home. 

  When she got home, she stripped herself of her work clothes, throwing them haphazardly on the floor of her bedroom. She groaned at the messy blankets and dirty sheets as she climbed into bed, but paid them no more mind as soon as her body was caressed by the mattress. 

  
  


  With a sigh, Aleron slipped out of a young woman’s dreams, satisfied beyond imagine. The heavier set redhead was the eighth woman he had visited since he decided to go on a feeding spree and already his thoughts were clearer, sharper. His mind was no longer distracted by the hunger burning deep inside him. He needed to stop letting himself get like that. 

  In a short amount of time he would be back to visit Lucille, the enigmatic girl who had managed to confuse him, an immortal, greater being. This time he wouldn’t have his hunger in the way, muddling his thoughts and making him think he was being affected by trivial human emotions. 

   He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and conjured up the memory of Lucille’s apartment. Because she had invited him in, he was now free to roam her apartment as he pleased. He materialized himself in her living room, where humans usually spent their afternoons. 

  It looked to be a fairly average human living space, with shiny devices that meant nothing to him being the focal point of the room, with all of the furniture seeming to face the devices. 

  The faint smell of her arousal danced up around his nose, wafting in from one of the doorways down the short hall, her bedroom possibly. A soft moan also came from the doorway, its volume muffled by the door. He smirked. 

  Lucille was aroused and she was most definitely by herself. Priming herself for his arrival, perhaps?


	5. Chapter Five

  Reclined in a grand, golden throne was Aleron. He had his chin rested on one elbow and he sat with his legs spread, presenting his erection to the room. His silver eyes were locked on Lucille, who stood in the doorway, facing him. 

  The sight before her made her breath go shallow and her legs weak. Stepping away from the door, she slowly made her way across the room to him. There was a haze hanging heavily in the air, like incense smoke, but all she could smell was him. Aleron’s unique scent, spicy and singed, overwhelmed the entire room. It was as if he was right there. So intimately close that his scent blocked out all others.

  She made her way up the black marble steps to the throne and, eyes glancing between his face and his erection, kneeled down before him on the cool marble. Resting her hands on his right knee, she peered up at him through her eyelashes, waiting for his command. He looked at her, then nodded to his cock, giving her the cue she was waiting for.

  The small nod freed her from the timidity holding her back. Lucille ran her hand up his thigh, moving straight for his package. Reaching her destination, she trailed her fingertip over the thick vein on the underside of his cock, base to head, watching as he groaned quietly and tilted his head back. She wrapped her fingers around him. His cock was so thick that her fingertips couldn’t even touch each other. 

  She began stroking him and was rewarded with a hiss and a low moan from Aleron. The sound was music to her ears. Immediately she wanted to hear more of it and she knew that her hands wouldn’t be enough. Regardless, it made her feel in control. She had this powerful, hot-blooded incubus at her mercy, moaning for pleasure from her hands.  

  Sitting up more, she impatiently leaned in and took the head of his cock into her mouth. Another moan, this one louder, transpired from his mouth. 

  Out of instinct she began moving her head up and down, sucking expertly on him even though this was the first time she had done it. When she went up, she swept her tongue over his tip for a split second before she went down again, taking in as much of him as she could. Lewd sucking sounds came from her mouth as she got more and more into it. They were so loud in the large, otherwise quiet room that her cheeks began to heat up. 

  Aleron expressed his satisfaction with the most obscene vocalizations and rocked his hips in time with her movements. Both of his hands tightened on the ornately molded armrests. A second later he pulled one of his hands from the armrests and placed it on the back of her head. Lucille had expected to be nervous the first time a guy did  _ that _ to her, because it usually meant tables were about to turn, but instead it only aroused her more. 

  Just as expected, he pushed her head down more to his liking. A deep growl rumbled in his throat as his cock slid further into her waiting mouth. Where she anticipated there to be discomfort, gagging, and maybe even pain, there was surprisingly pleasure instead. He was moving her head, not taking mind as to how deep he was pushing himself into her throat. His only concern was his pleasure. 

  And that was unbelievably arousing to Lucille. 

  A shockwave of desire swept through her body, pooling in between her legs and, oddly enough, her throat. Each deep plunge of his cock caused a hot, tingling sensation to spread in her throat. 

  Shouldn’t she have been gagging or at least be feeling something other than pleasure? It was odd how it felt almost exactly like she had the first time they had sex. She couldn’t help the strong tremor that coursed through her body and the muffled moan that the thought inspired. 

  “Lucille.” he said, or more so growled. His voice was distant, almost as if he was speaking through a door. She whimpered around his cock in response to his moan. Everything around her grew significantly brighter and hazier. It was hard for her to comprehend what was going on. The pleasant sensations were beginning to dull and everything was becoming less tangible around her. 

 

  Lucille woke up on her back, twisted in the blankets on her bed. A film of sweat made her hair and the bedding cling uncomfortably to her body. She glanced around, gasping when she saw Aleron standing at the foot of her bed. 

  “Y-you’re back!” She stammered, sitting up. The blankets fell from her bare chest, pooling around her waist.

  “I am. I am also quite pleased with what I am seeing upon my return.” 

  Lucille glanced down at herself. She didn’t think she could possibly look appealing, covered in sweat with sleep-tangled tendrils of her blonde hair hanging down around her shoulders. 

  “Is it that I am naked?” She asked, recalling his irritation with her lingerie the previous night.

  “Mhm. And you were having a fairly good dream, by the sound and smell of it.”

  Lucille’s cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. Not only was it that he knew she was having a sex dream, but it was how he worded it. Maybe being able to smell a person’s sexual arousal from a mile away was normal for Aleron, but  _ she _ didn’t want to hear about it.

  Having nothing to say in response to that, she remained quiet and waited for him to say something. 

  “What were you dreaming about?” He asked, filling the silence. “Was it about me?” 

  He climbed onto her bed with a small grin on his lips. His eyes twinkled as though he somehow knew the answer already. Self-conscious unease settled over her like a heavy down comforter. 

  “Yes, it was.” She said quietly, unable to find her voice. 

  He was already aroused and she could feel his strong influence fighting with her unease, and it was winning. 

  “I’m flattered, normally I have to induce dreams about myself in my subjects. Why don’t you tell me about this dream you had? I should know what I was busy doing in your dreamscape. I do hope that it wasn’t nearly as superb as what I do in real life.” 

  She hesitated, unsure of how to begin. His influence didn’t yet have enough of a hold on her yet to push her shyness away entirely. 

  “Come on, Lucille. Tell me about your dream.” He urged gently, laying down next to her as a lover might do. 

  “Well, you were sitting on a throne in this large room with a shiny, black marble floor…” She began. Lucille described her dream in great detail, hesitating slightly when she first got into the more intimate details. But as she explained it, she began to relax and get turned on.  _ Extremely _ turned on.   

  When she felt more confident, she looked him in the eyes as she described first taking him in her mouth, and didn’t hesitate in telling him how good it felt to have her throat fucked (in that exact and explicit wording, too.) 

  Aleron took great pleasure in hearing about her dream. It deeply amused him to watch her go from unsure about recounting her dream to confident about it. She had turned herself on so strongly with her own storytelling that he was able to draw his influence back and let her fuel herself while he laid back, grinning and listening. By the time she was done, she wouldn’t need to much of his help.

  “I woke up right as it was starting to feel good for both of us, though.” She finished with a hint of disappointment added to her tone. 

  “It’s a shame that I woke you up at such an inconvenient point in your dream.” He said. 

  She could sense that he wasn’t entirely serious with his disdain. Of course, though, he would rather it be himself in person enjoying her over the version of him in her dreams. 

  A mischievous smile lifted at the corners of her mouth.

  “It’s alright, though. Having you here in person is far better than dreaming about you, now that I think about it.” She got up on her knees, moving closer to him. 

  “I’ll have to keep that in mind.” He said, smiling. 

  Abdominal muscles flexing, he sat up and grabbed her hips. He pushed her back onto the bed. 

  “Wait, don’t you want to try recreating the dream? Just a little bit?” She asked tentatively. Part of her hoped that he would want to recreate the dream. It had done a good job at turning her on, and now she wanted to see if the real thing was just as good. 

  “No, I don’t. I get no benefit from letting you play around with my cock.”

  “But I would be pleasing you, and you don’t even have to reciprocate for me.”

  She drew in a sharp gasp when he cupped her sex in his hand. He swiped his finger over the wetness growing in between her legs before giving attention to the bundle of nerves in between her legs. 

  “Reciprocation isn’t the problem. I get nothing from my pleasure alone, it’s your release I need. Receiving oral sex from a human is a waste of my time, as far as I am concerned.”

  To emphasize his point, he circled her clit with his fingers. She trembled under him, swallowing heavily. His touch was electric on her and it was making it difficult for her to focus. 

  “I see.” She said breathily.

  Lucille’s skin burned, and it wasn’t the sunburnt sensation she had been experiencing earlier. His fingers had gone back to moving at a torturously slow pace and she wasn’t sure if she could bear it. 

  “I am glad you understand.” He said, though not so enthusiastically. She nodded quickly, gasping.

  She desperately tilted her hips upwards in an attempt to wordlessly beg for more. Aleron grinned, pleased that he had distracted her so easily. Her begging, had it gone any farther, would have worn his conviction paper thin. 

  “Aleron, please go faster.” She rolled her hips up against his hand again. For a moment he considered taking away his fingers entirely, simply to defy her pleas, but thought better. That would be going against his better interest. Instead he pressed harder onto her clit, rubbing in faster circles. 

  She was so sensitive that it was nearly painful. She whimpered loudly, balling her fists in the blanket under her. Even with the monumental amount of experience she knew he had, she still couldn’t understand how he was able to get her body to react far quickly than she had ever been able to. Lucille had spent years getting to know her body and what made it feel good, only to have him come in and teach her what true pleasure was. 

  His fingers continued to rove over her clit, working her up more and more. A hot churning sensation filled her hips, making it hard for her to hold still. Aleron made no move to subdue her wayward hips.

  “Come for me already, Lucille.” He growled, getting rougher with his ministrations. 

  She stared up at him through hooded eyelids, mouth agape. Quiet pants escaped wantonly. His silver eyes locked onto hers, and one final circle of his fingers sent her over the edge. A blaze exploded in between her legs sending heat rushing through her body. 

  In a silent scream her mouth opened widely. Her back arched off the bed and on their own accord, her hips rolled up into his hand. 

  A dull growl rumbled in his chest as her energy hit him. It was red hot and it washed over his entire body, covering him like a warm blanket, fresh out of the dryer. It was still unique and this time it had nothing to do with his hunger. It still made his mouth salivate and his cock ache for her heat in a way that no other being had ever been able to achieve for him.

  The waves of pleasure commanding her body began to wane, allowing her muscles to relax. Before she was able to relax, his hands grabbed her, cupping her butt. In one swift movement he sat back and pulled her onto his lap, burying himself to the hilt in her hot depths. A rough sound between a gasp and a moan ripped itself from her throat. Instinctively her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she clung to him, fingernails digging into his smooth skin. It had caught her off guard, but this night her body was far more prepared for such an immediate invasion like that. 

  Aleron’s fingers pressed into the soft, supple flesh of her behind. He lifted her, urging her to ride him even though she didn’t need too much encouragement. A desire, still very present in her, drove her to move up and down on him. Still his hands remained on her, possessive and hungering, there to move her at a pace far faster than she alone could manage. Her breath came in quick, shallow breaths, half of which were forced from her each time she slammed back down on him.

  Not having any time in between her orgasm and sex left her extremely sensitive and dangerously close to climax. Every single stroke of his cock inside her tightened the knot in her stomach even more. 

  “Oh god, Aleron.” She panted. “I am so close, I don’t think I can last mu-much longer.” 

  “Then let go, Lucille.” He growled into her ear. Shivers shot down her spine like a cold shock. Her rapid motions faltered as she trembled and moaned.

  Desperate for her release, she picked up her pace again. With his shoulders for support, she rode him quickly, until her muscles grew weak and quivered. He helped, lifting her off of him and impaling her with his cock for the final time. She threw her head back, howling his name into the thick air of the room. 

  Her body clenched around him, squeezing him tight for his two final thrusts before his release came. They both stilled and he groaned as his member pulsed, filling her with his hot seed. He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her strong scent, savoring the very essence of her being. 

 If every climax and feeding with Lucille was going to be that extraordinary, he would say to hell with all of the qualms he had about enjoying her. So what if a human stood out from the others? What did it matter if he chose to focus more on her? 

  Lucille slumped against him. Her heaving breaths had her breasts pressing into his chest each time.  _ She better not be tired. _ He thought, smirking inwardly.  _ There is no way I am leaving here with only one fuck from her tonight.  _

  Suddenly she was on her back being pushed into the bed by Aleron’s weight. His cock slid even deeper into than it could in their last position. The moan that came from her mouth was hazy, even to Aleron who had grown used to discerning a woman’s sounds. Either she was tired and wanted to stop, or she was responding to the sensation of being filled up with him again. Even if it was the former, he didn’t mind and neither would she in a very short period of time.

  “I am not done with you yet, Lucille.” He said in a thick, sultry voice. “And I won’t be for quite some time.” 

  She responded with a moan and a roll of her hips into his. Another amused thought crossed his mind.  _ So she  _ does _ want more. Perfect. _

 

  About two hours and many climaxes later, Lucille lay against her bed, worn out and breathing heavily. Every muscle and every inch of her skin was alive, invigorated by her time spent with Aleron. Her limbs felt like jelly while her skin tingled and vibrated. 

  While he moved off of the bed, she remained, staring at her hand resting amongst the twisted sheets.  For the fifth or sixth time she tried to recall just how many times one of them climaxed, but she simply couldn’t do it. She could say for sure, however, that it was one too many on her part, whatever the number was.

  In the moment she hadn’t complained. She didn’t want to. Each round had her questioning what she wanted. Part of her had been uncomfortable, a bit sore, but at the very same time with that discomfort of overstimulation came the finish, which never failed to be mindblowing. 

  “Goodnight, Lucille. Be ready for me tomorrow.” He purred, satisfied, as he took his leave from her apartment. 

   “Goodnight.” She mumbled tiredly without bothering to look up. He had already left before he could hear her response, vanishing from her apartment into thin air, leaving her to fall asleep alone in her messed up bed. 

  
  


  Aleron materialized back into his own dwelling, in a room that Lucille would find peculiarly familiar. His bare feet made no sound on the shiny black marble as he moved across the room and took his seat upon his golden throne.

  Lucille was far more special than he had anticipated. From the moment her release grasped so strongly at every fiber of his being, even when he wasn’t in dire need of it, he knew for sure that she was no ordinary human. Then he reconsidered how she had dreamed of this very room and explained it to a T without ever having stepped foot inside of it. 

  What exactly was it about her that was special? He couldn’t pinpoint that. Nothing could explain the phenomenon that was encapsulated in the body of this delicate human being named Lucille. Maybe his interest was not a weakness, but a natural urge drawing him closer to her, coaxing him to learn more about this perplexing mortal who could dream of real places she had never seen. Places lived in by beings that should not, could not be dreamed of unless they themselves weaved the dreams.

  Aleron himself had most definitely not played any part in the creation of that dream. 


	6. Chapter Six

  For the first time Aleron didn’t know what course of action he should take. He had a unique human -- if she even was human -- all to himself. He got the pleasure of having her exquisite, untapped energy all to himself, but was also granted all the responsibility of figuring out what made her so special. He wasn’t about to risk getting another higher incubus fascinated with her just so he could possibly get more ideas as to what she was.

  Lucille shared absolutely no traits with any of the beings he had ever encountered. Her sexual prowess was a lot like that of a succubus, but there was nothing else to indicate that she had the blood of any sex demon coursing through her veins. If she were part succubus, she would have an influence that would be out of control like a young succubus. The effect she had on him felt nothing like a turbulent influence. 

 As far as he knew, she was just a human with an energy like no other. When her energy met his they sparked and ignited, sending a violent blaze ripping through his body. Her energy reacting well with his gave him nothing to go on. Before he met her, he didn’t know a human could do such a thing to an incubus. 

  He opened yet another ancient demonic tome. It had been written long before he was born by the hands of incubi and other demons who had long since ceased to exist. He figured he could find something helpful if he read enough of these old texts. Maybe an ancient incubus had experienced something similar and had written about it, or there was some legend about women of Lucille’s kind, who had powers that weakened even the strongest demons.

  The latter would have made him feel a great deal better about the entire situation. 

  Though he really doubted that he would find anything. If there were records about humans doing such things to his kind, it would have to be a widely discussed topic amongst his kind. He knew that if any other incubus knew about how Lucille felt, he would have something to worry about. Until that happened, he would be able to relax and enjoy her while he figured her out. 

 

  Lucille woke up with the bright afternoon sun shining on her face. Grumbling, she rolled over onto the shaded side of  the bed, away from the hot sun. The way she had slept could only be described as dense. She had not dreamt or stirred once in her sleep and as a result her body felt as though something had pressed it into the bed for the entire duration of the night. Was it possible for someone to sleep heavily? Laying their body out in such a way that they pressed their own body into the mattress, making themselves sore upon waking? 

  It was like sleep was a heavy, inky blanket that wrapped around her tightly like a cocoon and transported her to 1:27 PM the next day. 

  She glanced down at her sore body. The blankets had been thrown aside during the intense night and had remained that way while she slept, leaving her body on display to the room. Deep red hickies marred her skin. They were placed in between her breasts, on her breasts, down the soft skin of her stomach, on her inner thighs… She imagined there were even more to be seen on her neck and maybe even her shoulder blades. 

  Aleron had been ravenous with her that night. He left no inch of her skin ignored when he ravished her for hours, making sure to leave her delirious with pleasure. She still had yet to really move, now that she was actually awake, but she knew that her body would be even more sore than it had been from their first time. It would take moving, and unsettling her body, to feel the side effects of being with an incubus. 

  “Thank god I don’t have work today.” She mumbled, not moving even a centimeter from her spread eagle position. 

  Lucille wondered whether or not her skin would become more tender from the continued contact with him, or if it could only go so far. Would being with him every night continue to burn her skin until, finally, it would begin to take a visible, physical toll on her? Would her skin grow delicate like paper, where any movement would result in excruciating pain? 

  The guide hadn’t said anything about prolonged exposure. It just said that there were less than pleasant physical after effects. None of the other people on that forum had mentioned seeing the incubus they summoned ever again. Some, on the other hand, did talk about a ritual that released the incubus and banned them from ever coming back into the house. Maybe she wasn’t supposed to see Aleron again. Maybe she was supposed to banish him and only enjoy the company of an incubus when she decided to summon one. 

 Even with everything considered, she still couldn’t bring herself to even think about banishing Aleron. The sex was amazing and addicting like a drug. She could get it from another incubus, but she couldn’t imagine another incubus in his place. She wouldn’t enjoy being with any other incubus as much as she enjoyed being with him. Besides, hadn’t he himself said that she was lucky to have him? And based on how the guide described incubi, it seemed to agree. 

  The guide showed them as controlling, possessive creatures that didn’t care about anything other than feeding. They would take their human well past exhaustion, forcing them on even after they wanted to stop. Aleron was quite concerned about feeding and he did show some indication of wanting control, but she also got the sense that he cared. 

  If her orgasms were number one on his list of priorities with her, her emotions and concerns had to have been close behind it. He stopped when she grew too tired to really enjoy it. Not once did he make her feel like she didn’t have at least an inkling of control. If she were to ask him to stop before she got to the point of complete exhaustion, would he?

  “What have I gotten myself into?” She asked into the open air, lifting her arm over her face to cover her eyes. Sure enough her skin protested, but to her relief didn’t feel any more tender than it had been before. 

_ Aleron is coming back tonight.  _ She thought blankly.  _ Maybe I should test him, just a little. Just enough to feel out whether or not I am in danger.  _


	7. Chapter Seven

  Lucille sat in the middle of her freshly made bed. The sheets, blankets, and pillow cases had all been washed and smelled strongly of detergent, rather than sex. 

  She was wearing a thin, satin night gown. It was shiny and white, and where it ended at her upper thigh it had black lace edging. He hated it when she wore any amount of clothing. That would be the first test, to see how he reacted to her being clothed again. 

 The sun had gone down a few hours ago, she shouldn't have to wait much longer. She had no idea how he chose what time to come. She had been asleep for quite a while when he arrived last night, he could have come at any time but he just happened to arrive right in the middle of her dream about him. 

  Maybe that was it, she needed to be aroused for him to come. Is that how he decided when he would show up? No, he would have told her if that was the case. He may have said to be ready for his return, but he never said that entailed being aroused. Aleron would be there for her soon, and she was sure of it. 

 

  About twenty minutes passed before Aleron arrived. Lucille had gotten bored and grabbed her phone to occupy her mind while she waited for him. She was sitting back on her bed, scrolling through photos on Facebook when the door to her bedroom opened. He walked in as though he owned the place and came to a stop at the end of the bed. 

  Lucille looked up from her phone, wide-eyed, and slowly leaned over to set it down on the side table. He watched her closely, with his jaw set in a tight line. His eyes narrowed curiously at her phone, then moved back over her body. Almost glaring down his nose at her, he crossed his arms and beckoned to her.

  “Lucille, come here.” He said in a dry voice. 

  She carefully got up and moved over the bed on her knees to him. A sudden shyness came over her. The way he beckoned to her made her feel like he was about to pull her over his knee and punish her. But she still wanted to test his patience, even if it came to that. She  _ had _ to know just how generous of an incubus he was before she decided what she would do next.

  “I didn’t know that you could go in other places of my house.” She said quietly as she drew close to him. “Did you come through the front door?” 

  “No, I didn’t.” 

  “Oh, it’s locked. Right.” She muttered. 

  She came to the very foot of the bed, kneeling just inches from him. Heat seemed to emanate from his body. Heat and arousal. Even with the irritated look he was giving her, she still reached a hand out and placed it on his chest for support. One of his hands came up, wrapping around her wrist and the other went to her own chest.

  Aleron’s fingers twisted into the thin silk of her nightgown. He quickly pulled back, tearing the delicate fabric away from her body. She gasped loudly, instinctively bringing her other arm up protectively against her chest. 

  “Hey! That was expensive, why did you tear it off?” 

  “You know very damn well why I tore it off, Lucille. I specifically told you not to dress up for me.” 

  “But they’re cute.” She said quietly, pouting at him. 

  “And entirely pointless. I will continue to tear them off of you until you get the idea, or no longer want to waste your money trying to impress me.”

  A tiny smile lifted the corners of her lips. 

  “So they may be pointless, but you do think that they are cute?” She asked impishly. 

  He sighed and let go of her arm before pushing her back onto the bed. She let herself fall onto her back and bounce on the mattress. As she watched him move to dim the lights, Lucilled inched back up, returning to the pillows at the head of the bed. For the first time he was taking the time to adjust the atmosphere of the room and it fascinated her. Even if he was only taking a few seconds to dim the lighting, it was still an odd behavior for him. 

  She couldn’t help but smile a little. Things were going fairly well, so far. While Aleron had made his irritation clear to her, he had done nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing to make her fear for her safety. Something told her that if he were any other incubus, they would not have tolerated what she had put him through so far, even if it wasn’t all that bad. 

  Aleron returned to the bed, joining her on it. His tail flicked back and forth behind him, as it always did before a feeding. She wondered if he had control of his tail and flicked it as a way of relieving his pent up arousal, like a nervous tick, or if it essentially had a mind of its own. 

  “Aleron.” She said softly, looking up at him as he came up to her.

  “Yes?” He asked, sounding slightly exasperated.

  “Why do you flick your tail like that before we have sex?” 

  The question was so innocent that it caught Aleron off guard. He paused, furrowing his eyebrows. His tail also ceased all motion, sitting to the side as if it was frozen in mid flick. 

  “Why does it matter?”

  She shrugged.

  “I was just curious. I noticed that it is always flicking before we have sex, but is subdued afterwards.”

  Aleron didn’t have an answer simply because he didn’t quite know himself why he did it. It was another thing, while so simple, he had never thought of in the entirety of his long life. Never before had he wondered why he flicked his tail so zealously any time he was aroused, it was just something he did. It felt like the right thing to do with the pent up vitality in him.

   He flicked his tail again.

  “It’s just something I do. It’s not something you need to concern yourself with.”

  “Okay.” She said, smiling.

  “Is there anything else you want to ask me before I continue?” He asked in a bored tone as he climbed over her.

  “Actually, yes.” She said carefully, suddenly losing some of her confidence in testing him. When he said nothing, she continued. “Can I be on top this time?” 

  She didn’t expect him to let her. Aleron seemed to always want to have control over the situation. Commanding her pleasure and pulling moans from her precisely when he wanted it seemed to be half the fun for him. But to her surprise, he gracefully rolled off of her and onto his back.

  “Sure. But if I get bored or decide things are taking too long, I will not hesitate to fix it.’ 

  “That’s fine.” She smiled sweetly. 

_ If I don’t wimp out, there will be no chance of him being bored for even a second. Mad,maybe, depending on how he takes it.  _

  Her heart gave a nervous flutter as she straddled his waist. She didn’t take him in, not yet. It wasn’t the idea of impaling herself on his large erection and being, for the most part, in control of the situation that had her nervous. It was what she was going to do instead that had her nervous.

_ No, I shouldn’t be nervous. _ She thought, quite nearly shaking her head to match her internal determination.  _ I am just teasing him, it will be fun. If I just act playful about it, he can’t get too mad…. can he? _

  “Come on, Lucille, enough waiting around.” He urged softly. Any irritation that had been in his voice when she asked to be on top was gone. Now it was just gentleness with a hint of sexual hunger lying under it all. It almost made her feel bad about teasing him. 

  Aleron was the perfect lover. He could be rough and demanding, taking her quickly and without mercy on her poor body. It fulfilled her need for hot, animalistic sex. And then, when she got in over her head and ended up nervous as a result, he could become sweet, caring. It may have been all an act, especially when it was following his reluctance to let her climb on top, but it was exactly what Lucille needed in that moment. 

  She lifted herself up as though she was about to impale herself on his cock. He tilted his head back, eyes narrowing as he watched her. His fingertips waltzed over the warm skin of her thighs in eager anticipation. Lucille grinned and swiftly climbed off of him, sliding her hands down his chest. 

  As soon as her feet hit the wood floor, Lucille giggled and danced away from the bed. Eyes flashing, he sat up looking after her. She gave him a playful glance, daring him to chase her down. This  _ was _ fun, not nerve wracking at all. But, she still had yet to see how he would react once his initial shock wore off. 

  Aleron had never had a woman do such a thing to him, running away from him, giving him a fleeting glance of her naked body and coy smile before she disappeared from the room. 

  Lucille made it to the middle of her living room before he came storming out of the bedroom. It was like her running away had elicited some feral instinct in him. He stood in the doorway, gripping the frame, seething. A second later, before her smile could falter, he had her pressed haphazardly into the couch. The great speed with which he moved dazed her, but did nothing to harm her. 

  “What on earth has gotten into you, Lucille?” He growled, face just centimeters from hers. His hands were clasped over her arms, pressing them almost painfully into the couch cushions. She gasped quietly. Fear had finally found its way into her heart. Running away from him was asking for him to chase her, but she hadn’t imagined that he would get so rough with her. 

  “I just wanted to have some fun, to get a little playful with you.” She breathed, staring up into his silver eyes. 

  The way he had her pinned down under him, at his complete mercy after pulling such a stunt, was unbelievably arousing for Aleron. Already Lucille was a fiery seductress. All it took was a few nights for her to captivate him, and now she was toying with him. Coaxing him in with offers of great pleasure only to literally dance right out of his reach with a tiny grin spread across her lips. 

  If he wasn’t careful, she could easily wind him tightly around her delicate, feminine fingers.

  He realized the small glimmer of fear sparkling in her eyes and briefly felt bad for scaring her. No, he shouldn’t feel bad. If she was going to tease him, he was going to put her in her place. Besides, she didn’t have any reason to be afraid for long. Soon enough her worries would be relieved. As soon as he was done playing with her, that is. 

  “So you chose to run away from me?” He hissed at her. It amused him when she shrank back further into the couch.

  “Yes.” She uttered quietly. 

  “Do you think that wasting my time is a game?” 

  “No.” Her voice was barely loud enough for a human’s ears to hear.

  A corner of Aleron’s mouth turned up. He couldn’t help it. He let her see his perverse amusement with a wicked smirk. For a brief second, Lucille’s eyebrows knitted together and then she realized. She narrowed her eyes at him. 

  He was playing the exact same game as she was, wasn’t he?

  “You aren’t mad, are you?”

  “I was, but seeing how short lived your dominant streak was made it extremely difficult to remain so.”

  Lucille indignantly pouted and huffed quietly at him. This only made the smirk on his face grow. 

  While she wasn’t truly annoyed at him, she herself was having some fun with playing around. 

   “That’s not very nice of you.” She said, still pouting. 

  “Oh, did I give you the impression that I was nice? That was a mistake on my part.” Reaching down, he spread her legs and settled his hips in between them. 

  “Were you actually afraid?” He mocked, sliding his hand up her thigh, gripping it. A soft gasp caught in her throat. 

  “No, I was just p-playing.” Her voice trembled. 

  “Really now?” He hummed. Suddenly he moved his hips forward and filled her completely with his cock. Lucille moaned, straining against his hold on her. She felt the quick tap of his tail on her thigh in his frustrated flicking of it. She grinded her hips up into his, desperately wishing he would start moving already. 

  “Are you ‘just playing’ now?” He grinded back into her. It wasn’t the motion she wanted exactly, but it was something. 

  He was letting his influence flow into her untapped. It was so strong that even she could tell that he was purposely doing this, just to get to her. Lucille gave him no problem when it came to accepting it, though. She embraced his influence and the ravenous lust it caused. 

  Like a drug, his influence made her delirious. Like every other night it made the entire world around them fade away until the only thing she could see was him and the way electricity seemed to spark everywhere his skin came in contact with hers. 

  And yet he held back the true pleasure from her. 

  As she writhed against him in the throes of the side effects, he kept his hips still. 

  “Aleron!” She cried out in frustration. “Please move already! I am  _ not _ playing around anymore.” 

  She dug her nails into his shoulder blades, as if that would urge him on. He hissed at the miniscule pricks of pain and chuckled. 

  “I just don’t know, Lucille. Are you sure this is what you want?” Aleron slowly pulled out of her and made a motion as though he was about to sheath himself in her again, but didn’t follow through. 

  “Yes! Yes, Aleron. Please fuck me!” She growled. 

  His hand caught her hip before she could thrust it up to meet with his. This was driving her insane. The simple fact that he could make her want him that badly, but hold back from her like that was torture. As frustrating as it was, though, there was something inherently exciting about it. 

 Aleron slowly sank himself back into her.

  “You’re going to have to beg louder for me to get what you want.”

  She practically yelled for him to keep going, to give her what she  _ needed _ , not wanted.  She could already feel the rawness that would be burning her throat every time she swallowed the next day. 

  He drew out of her at a painfully slow pace and she braced herself for more torment and for more pleading on her part. Right as she opened her mouth to protest, he slammed back into her. And he hit home.

  Once again her fingers were digging into him, this time as he rode her, thrusting into her with rapid, calculated movements. Small beads of sweat trickled down her body, only to be spread around by his roaming hands. Her sweat was spread to her thighs, hips, and lower stomach. Before long, her breasts were glistening. Where their bodies met, they slid together smoothly. 

  The old couch creaked under them with each thrust. His muscular body covered hers, pressing her into the cushions. Not once had he bothered to ease up on her with his influence. As a result it drove on the strong sensation growing deep in her abdomen and pushed her dangerously close to the edge. She worried that if she didn’t get release soon, she actually would go crazy. 

  “I-I-” She mouthed the rest of the words that she couldn’t say. The air simply wouldn’t come to her and allow her to tell him what he already knew.  _ I am going to come.  _

  Aleron didn’t need to be told that, not when he could just taste the beginning of the imminent rapture that was coming for him with her release. He rolled his hips into her, shifting to rub against the patch of nerves that would drive her up the wall. It was a desperate move, because he had grown desperate. As expected, a cry forced its way out of her throat as she fell apart under his touch. 

  As the pure electricity shot through her veins, it hit him and overwhelmed every one of his senses. Burying his cock deep inside her, he met his own climax and let himself get lost in the pleasure flowing between them. Was this what his influence felt like to his subjects? Did it infiltrate their mind, clouding all logic and reason with an ecstasy that was as clear as crystal? Did Lucille possess some power strong enough to do such a thing to an incubus?

  She did possess something magnificent. Absolutely magnificent. Whoever had said that he, as a demon, would never experience heaven was dead wrong. This was heaven for him. 

  When Lucille’s orgasm ebbed away, it released him from the euphoria that clung to him and wrung him dry. Panting, he rested his head on the center of her chest, forehead nestled in between her breasts. Her breath rustled his hair as she struggled to catch it. 

  Small tremors, like aftershocks, fluttered through her body. Aleron could feel each one as though they were his own. The only way he knew that they were hers, was how each trickle of energy was quickly followed by her quivering around his cock. He let her rest so he could relax and enjoy the sensation of her tremors carrying on to him. It was another experience that was entirely new to him. 

  “We’re going again… right?” She asked tentatively after a few minutes filled with heavy breaths.

  Chuckling, he lifted himself up from her chest. 

  “Of course we are.” 

  She smiled up at him.

  “Good. Can we go back into the bedroom, though? The couch isn’t the most comfortable place for this…” 

  “Do you promise to behave yourself if I take you back into the bedroom?” 

  “I promise…” she paused to sit up closer to him, and whispered, “only if you promise me lots of orgasms tonight.”

  An endearing shade of pink sprung up on her cheeks.

  He got off the couch and stooped down, lifting her into his strong arms bridal style. She looped her arms around his neck, holding on for the ride. 

  “You know for a fact that that will be no problem at all.” He said, grinning as he carried her back to the bedroom. That was one promise he didn’t mind making and sticking to. 

  Resting in his arms, she realized just how content she was with the results to her test. He definitely liked power, but did it seem dangerous? No. Relinquishing it to her only seemed to be a minor irritation, and had she not ran from him, things would have progressed quite smoothly. Even then, they had still gone in her favor. Until he posed a true threat, she would leave things as is, she decided. 

  In the bedroom, he threw her down on the bed and climbed over her with great enthusiasm. 

  Lucille would definitely be enjoying his presence in her life up until the very second he did something to ruin it.  _ Then _ she would worry about exorcising a sex demon from her life. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Spending a Friday night at a party where her friends were trying to hook her up with random guys wasn’t what Lucille wanted, but she had to do it. She had evaded her friends’ plans to spend time with Aleron for long enough. If she kept doing it, they would eventually start to worry or suspect that something odd was up. There was something going on in Lucille’s life, but it was nothing they needed to know or worry about. They would probably think she was crazy if she tried to tell them about Aleron. 

  “Lucille! Come meet my friend, Damon!” Kelly grabbed her hand and pulled her along in the direction of yet another guy. 

  This one, Damon, was about a head shorter than Aleron. He had pale blond hair and equally pale blue eyes. With his tight jeans, plain blue shirt, and a red plastic cup in one hand, he looked like a fairly typical college student. At some point Lucille may have found him attractive, but Aleron had skewed her standards.

  He smiled, showing off his perfectly white teeth at Kelly and Lucille when they approached. 

  “Hey Damon, this is my  _ single _ friend, Lucille. Lucille, this is Damon.”

  Lucille wanted so badly to cringe. Kelly was extremely embarrassing. Having her say that was almost worse when she wasn’t looking for a guy.

  “Hey Lucille, it’s very nice to meet you.” He grinned and held out his empty hand, after wiping it off on his pant leg. 

  She literally grinned and beared it as she took his hand and shook it. Doing it felt wrong, as though she was doing something to disrespect Aleron. She shrugged off the feeling. If he didn’t like it, then that was his problem, not hers. She was just shaking someone’s hand, the polite thing to do when introduced to someone. 

  “It’s nice to meet you too, Damon. I’m sorry, but I need to talk to Kelly really quick, in private.” 

  “Oh, alright then. I’ll find you later?” He said, looking slightly taken aback, maybe even hurt.

  “Okay, yeah, find me later.” She responded hastily as she ushered Kelly away from Damon.

  “What’s wrong, Lucille?” Kelly asked as they weaved through a throng of partygoers. “Do you not like Damon? He is a super nice guy!” 

  “I am sure he is, but I told you, I am simply not interested in meeting any guys tonight. I came here to hang out, have fun…” 

  “What?  _ You _ don’t want to meet any guys? Are you okay?” 

  They came to a stop in an empty corner, secluded from the mingling hoards of people.

  “Yeah, I’m fine. I just… not in the mood to look for anyone tonight. I--I wanted to have fun for once without being preoccupied by men.” That was a lousy job of lying, and Kelly seemed to notice it, but didn’t question it.

  “I don’t see how you could have fun without men or alcohol. I am sure that Damon would be able and willing to give you a good time tonight.”

  “It’s not like I’ve had alcohol or any guys at the past parties…” Lucille reminded. “Besides, I don’t want to lose my virginity to some random guy at a party.” 

  “That’s true.” Kelly took a sip of her drink and perused the room with her eyes.

  Lucille followed suite, glancing around at all the people and the alcohol-filled red cups in their hands. Her browsing came to a grinding halt when her sights fell on a partier that looked shockingly familiar. She had to swallow past the large lump that jumped into her throat.

  No… there was no way that way that Aleron could turn into a normal human man and come to this party. He didn’t have those kinds of powers. This man just shared an uncanny resemblance with Aleron. He just so happened to have the same black hair, the same muscular build and powerful stature, and his sculpted face was just  _ very _ similar to Aleron’s. 

  The man’s eyes locked onto hers and something in her chest tingled. He set down his drink on a nearby end table and began to saunter right in her direction. Lucille’s stomach swam in anxiety and shock as his path didn’t change. 

  He had a on the same typical outfit of jeans and a t-shirt, just like all the other males in the room. His horns and tail were gone, but she had no doubt in her mind that those silver irises were not just coincidental silver contact lenses. This man didn’t resemble Aleron, he was a pale-skinned copy of him. 

  “Dude, who  _ is _ that? He is coming your way and he is totally hot.” Kelly said, her mouth gaping. 

  “Uh…” She hesitated, unsure of what to say. Lucille wasn’t entirely sure herself if she knew who he was. 

  Aleron, or his human twin, stopped right in front of Lucille. His strong presence was undeniable. He didn’t even acknowledge that Kelly was there, something Lucille wasn’t used to from guys. All of his attention was focused on her. 

  “Lucille,” He purred. “it’s a pleasure to see you here.” 

  “Aleron…” She breathed. “It-- It’s a pleasure to see you too. What are you doing here…?” 

 His silver eyes glanced briefly at Kelly, as though he wanted to say something without her hearing. HIs eyes looked odd with their black pupils. 

  “Partying, of course.” He grinned. “What else would I be doing here?” 

  Kelly broke her silence before Lucille could say anything.

  “Seriously, Lucille, who is this? How do you two know each other and why haven’t you introduced us?” 

  The grin that Kelly flashed at this odd form of Aleron wedged itself right under Lucille’s skin. Even though she was sure she had nothing to worry about, she still felt oddly threatened. 

  “Kelly, this is my…” What was he to her? Boyfriend? Surely not. Would lover be appropriate? Sexual companion? “...this is my friend, Aleron.”

  “Friend? I am hurt, Lucille. I thought we had more than that.” He jabbed playfully at her. 

  Kelly gasped and Lucille’s face turned red. She stammered.

  “I—I—I didn’t—” 

  “Lucille! You should have just told me that you had a man, especially one as hot as him. Damn!” 

  Lucille was at a complete loss for words. She stood, flustered, in between the two of them, who were both grinning at her. Aleron’s grin was more of his usually sly, teasing smirk, whereas Kelly’s was just pure joy for her friend who had finally found a man.

   Lucille had a very good reason for keeping such a secret, but there was no way she could explain that to Kelly. Saying that this man, who looked entirely normal, was an incubus would be a joke. Or she would look crazy.

  Right at that time, Kelly’s roommate showed up out of the hoard of people. Lucille couldn’t remember the tall, sinewy redhead’s name, seeing as Kelly hardly talked about her and their interactions were limited to these hectic parties. Her tube dress, which on her looked closer to a tube top, sparkled as she made her way towards them.

  “Kelly!” She shouted over the thrumming music, pushing her way past a girl who was clearly drunk. “Two people just slipped into your room and they didn’t look like they had pure intentions!” 

  “Shit, are you kidding me?”

  “No! You need to go break things up before they defile your bed any further than you already have.”

  “Alright. Bye you guys, it was  _ great _ meeting you, Aleron.  _ Such a unique name. _ ” She placed her hand on his arm as she passed him. “Maybe you can help Lucille defile  _ her _ bed. Let me just say, it hasn’t seen much action.” 

  Lucille sighed. Little did Kelly know, Aleron had beat her to the punchline. Every night for the past few weeks. Had their relationship been what Kelly thought it was, her comment would have been horribly embarrassing. Aleron simply winked at Kelly before she took off to kick some drunk couple out of her room. 

  Lucille and Aleron were left alone together, standing in the corner of the room. She felt oddly shy around him again, like she had the first time they met. This time, however, she didn’t have his influence there to relax her nerves and distract her with arousal. She couldn’t stop staring at how human-like he was. She wanted to reach out and poke his skin, just to see if he was real. 

  “I’m confused.” She stated loudly over the music, still staring up at him with great fascination.

  “And why is that?” 

  “You, you’re here and you look like a human. How? Why?” 

  He chuckled and stepped in closer to her. His body came just inches from hers. Through the clothes she could tell that it was definitely his body, but it looked so bizarre covered in such mundane clothing. 

  “I’m a powerful demon, Lucille. My abilities go far beyond showing up at your house and making you feel good.  They are particularly helpful when my human isn’t at home when she should be and I am forced to look more… normal, to seek her out at a party.”

  Lucille laughed and shook her head.

  “To be fair, your intimidating and powerful demeanor still shows through when you are a human, and it draws a lot of attention. I am surprised that the other men in this party didn’t run away in fear of their masculinities being compromised.” She said, glancing around at the people in the room. A few people were indeed looking their way while having their own loud conversations.

  “I am glad you are able to recognize my superiority over these human men. I would be terribly concerned if you couldn’t.”

  “Of course I recognize it. I found that ever since I summoned you, I lost interest in human men. Which is quite a feat, considering how I was before.”

  “If  I am the reason you no longer have any interest in human men,” He moved in closer to her. “then why did you come to this party, rather than stay at home?”

  “These parties aren’t just for finding men, I just wanted to get out and have some fun… with some friends who want me to find a man. But I told them I wasn’t interested. And by the way, that reminds me, when was it decided that I am supposed to be home at a certain time? I never agreed to a curfew, Aleron.”

  “I’ve been coming around the same time every night for the past two weeks, and you’ve been home every time. I just assumed that you would always be home whenever I decided to show up at night. Especially on Friday nights, it seems?” He raised an eyebrow, smirking at her. Apparently, the implications of a young person spending their Friday nights alone at home where not lost on him.

  “Yeah! Well, I need to get out sometime, don’t I?” She crossed her arms and scowled up at him.

  “I suppose so, but why don’t we go home now?” Aleron got even closer to Lucille. He reached out and gently stroked her hair. She couldn’t help but lean in to his touch, but only a hairs length. “We can go and enjoy ourselves without this terrible music and all these drunk humans. I can tell this isn’t your thing, Lucille.”

  Considering his offer, she looked into his silver eyes, then down at her feet. He was right. Parties weren’t exactly Lucille’s thing. Quiet nights at home were her thing and, of course, now she enjoyed it when those nights included Aleron. 

  “Alright, but what will my friends think about me leaving so hastily?”

  “I think we both know very well what they will think about you leaving with me.” He glanced to the side. Lucille’s eyes followed his to where Kelly and her roommate were standing, watching. “See them, they are watching our interaction now. Why don’t we make things a little more authentic?” 

  Before she even had time to open her mouth, his hand was on her arm, pulling her into him. His familiar, soft lips caught hers. Immediately she melted into him. Any lingering doubts regarding his identity melted away.

  That was most definitely Aleron. 

  She could feel the familiar tingle and burn of his influence as he let it seep into her slowly. Just enough to give her a taste, to convince her to go home rather than stay at the party. 

  He pulled her closer to his body, pressing her against his strong exterior, and drew back his influence. Feeling returned in her legs. She realized then how weak they had been, forcing Aleron to hold her up. She pushed forward, kissing him harder, chasing the pleasure that his influence gave her. 

  His lips broke free from hers and moved down her jaw. A soft gasp caught in her throat. She clung to him, cheeks flushing as he kissed and sucked his way down her jawline. His soft lips came to a stop right where her jawbone met her her throat, right over her thrumming pulse. His hot breath ghosted over her ear, making her shiver.

  “Let’s go now, Lucille.” He muttered deeply into her skin. Her moan was so quiet that not even he could hear it over the music. But he could indeed feel it vibrate her throat against his lips. 

  “Okay.” She uttered. “Let’s go.” 

  Running his palms down her goosebump-covered arms, he took her hands. Aleron pulled away from Lucille. She let out a soft, disappointed sigh at their parting; she would have loved to have kept on going. Just for a little while longer, at least. 

  As if she were in a trance, she let him urge her through the people. Maybe she  _ was _ in some sort of trance. An incubus influence, sex driven trance. She humored the thought as she walked along in front of him, not one caring to see how her friends were reacting. All Lucille cared about was placing one foot in front of the other, him pressed against her back with a firm hand on her hip, and what was to come when they got home.

  Releasing her, he reached around her and opened the door going out of the apartment. Cold air hit Lucille’s hot face. As soon as they were out on the empty porch, he spun her around and stole another quick kiss. 

  Though the kiss was familiar and arousing, as it always was with Aleron, opening her eyes to see a human was somewhat unsettling.

  “Promise me you will transform into your usual self before we get home, or at least get into bed.” 

  “Of course. Being a human is not something I enjoy. I pity you, I don’t see how you stand it.”

  “Well, not all of us have the choice to transform out of human form whenever we please. But I am so glad you do.”

 

  The tip of Aleron’s tail danced over her hip, sending shivers running down her spine. One of his hands twisted in the sheets next to her face, propping him up while the other held her hips up against his. His tail delved in between her legs, pressing against her little bundle of nerves. 

  Lucille cried out and pressed her face into the pillow, muffling the following cries. Aleron promptly released her hip so he could take a fistful of her hair and pull her head back up. 

  “Let me hear you, don’t hide your moans and whimpers.” He twisted his tail against her to make his point.

  The response from Lucille was immediate. She let a loud moan escape into the room, much to his pleasure. She panted heavily into the open air, taking in deep gulps of air that felt cool and refreshing after breathing through the pillow. 

  Aleron lifted his tail away from her and snapped the tip back down on her clit. Pain and searing pleasure shot through her entire body. Another cry of pleasure, loud and raw, filled the room. He promptly followed it up with a thrust of his hips. Once he was buried deep in her, he grinded his hips into her backside. 

  He released her hair so he could take back her hip and use it to pull her back onto his cock at an increasing speed. Curled over the other hip, his tail moved with her. Not once did it lose contact with her clit. It remained, flicking and twisting against her sensitive bundle of nerves. He wasn’t about to give her a break now that he had  _ really  _ gotten started. 

  As badly as she wanted to drop her head into the pillows, Lucille held herself up so he could hear her shallow pants flow unhindered from her lips. A vibrating numbness coated her limbs, weakening them. She could scarcely focus on anything beyond the unfathomable pleasure in between her legs and the building pressure in deep inside her. 

  Had she been alone, bringing herself to a fifth, and final orgasm would have been quite a feat. Her body, which grew tired and fought her after three climaxes, submitted to his will at any number. The tightening knot in her stomach took one more thrust to snap. With impeccable timing his tail manipulated her clit right as his cock filled her, hitting the exact spot to unravel her. 

 White flashed in her vision. A strangled whimper that sounded something like “Aleron” was all she could manage. Her entire body tingled and vibrated as she writhed around under him. Had she felt any more pure bliss, she would have very likely caught a glimpse of heaven itself. 

  Aleron stilled, hips, tail and all, as the anticipated flames of her energy engulfed him. With each and every one of their encounters, the intensity grew. Lucille didn’t know it, but her climaxes didn’t just satiate his hunger. They sent him into a dazed state of ecstasy that he didn’t think was possible for his kind. Was she weakening him from the inside out?

_ No. _ He thought. There was no way she was weakening him. Surely the first time should have been the most intense, when he was caught off guard. Unprepared to resist it if he wanted.

  Aleron pulled out of her last minute, spilling his seed onto her backside. A few drops found their way to the already dirtied sheets. 

  As if his pulling away released her from the hold of her climax, she collapsed onto the bed with a heavy sigh. He let her go, shifting back on the bed from her weary, panting body. Even though her mind was coming back to her, her limbs had yet to follow.

  Aleron moved to leave the bed. Lucille roused, turning to face him. Clumsily, she reached up for him and managed to catch his wrist. She whined quietly.

  “You always leave right afterwards. Can’t you just stay and let me cuddle with you just this once!” 

  Jaw in a tight line, he looked at her up and down. Seeing her in this state—flushed and sweaty, just fucked and peering up at him through hooded eyes—was sexy. 

  “I don’t cuddle, Lucille. I fuck, I feed, I leave. You know that.” 

  “I do, but I just want to pretend like there is something more. Can you do that for me?”

  “There isn’t something more between us.”  

  “Aleron, please.” Her lips began to quiver and her eyes stung. She cursed inwardly, but it was too late to do anything. Her unstable hormones had already gotten the best of her. A salty tear ran down her cheek. Another soon followed down the other cheek. 

  Aleron didn’t like seeing her cry. It contorted her face unpleasantly and turned her cheeks into an unsightly mess of red splotches. Worst of all, it was breaking down his resolve to have no feelings towards her.

  “Lucille, you should know better than to let this sort of thing get to you. Don’t tell me you expected to get a cuddle toy when you summoned me.” 

  “No, I just wanted to get fucked hard. I still do. But—but—but, just this once I don’t want to be left all alone afterwards. At least just stay with me until I am asleep. You can leave as soon as I am out. Please.” She begged, tears streaming pathetically down her face. She bowed her head. Wet tears dropped down onto her breasts.

  Aleron groaned and grabbed her arm. He fell back into the bed next to her and roughly pulled her onto his chest. He held her there, stiffly. She, too, was stiff for a moment then relaxed in his rigid hold. Her crying quieted as she rested her wet face against his chest, though he felt more tears falling on his skin. At least these ones were spaced apart, and the gap of time in between each one was growing.   

  “Are you happy now? You have me until you’re asleep.” He asked, exasperated.

  “Yes, thank you.” She muttered, voice wavering. His response was a dull grunt. 

  Aleron didn’t know how to cuddle. He could show restraint and be gentle with a virgin—though it wasn’t often that he did—and with his expert touch bring a woman to release so many times that she was left exhausted and delirious, but cuddling? That sat just outside the grasp of his expertise.

  Lucille didn’t mind how tense Aleron was, laying under her. She wrapped her arm over his stomach, intertwined her legs with his, and settled into his stone-like arms. Being held by him comforted her wild emotions and fulfilled the fantasies she had been having as of late.

   Laying there quietly, she breathed in his unique scent with every breath. Part of her couldn’t help but still be aroused by his scent and influence.

  She wanted to stay awake forever so she could enjoy this for as long as possible, but her bliss didn’t take long to put her to sleep. There, resting in his warm hold, her eyes grew heavy and soon she could no longer keep them open. Even though it marked the end of her night of cuddling with him, falling asleep in Aleron’s arms was an amazing feeling.

  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

At 8PM on the dot, Aleron materialized in Lucille’s living room. She wasn’t home, he could tell that much the moment he felt only the lingering wisps of her presence in the apartment, but this time he would wait for her. While what he had to talk to her about was far more important than what urged him to seek her out the previous night, he didn’t care to be a human again. Being a human was restricting, and it expended far too much of his energy to make it worthwhile.   
Tonight, the most effort he was willing to put out was what it took to get there and the minimal energy it took to summon forth a silky, jet black loincloth onto his body.  
He planted himself on the creaky couch where they had fucked two weeks earlier. Underneath the artificial floral smell she used to mask any scents on the couch, he could still smell their rendezvous. The excitement that he had sparked by catching her and pinning her down still clung to the fabric. Her vibrant energy refused to fade. Sadly—at least he saw it to be sad—Lucille’s human senses could only smell the perfume. Actually, it was so faint he wasn’t sure if she could even smell that. It probably just returned to the usual, familiar smell of her home. Aleron signed.   
Like a marble statue, Aleron sat still while he waited for her and let his thoughts wander. Among the worn out furniture and the human items, such as the celebrity tabloids laying on the coffee table, he looked out of place. Quite literally from another world, he was out of touch with such pointless human things. Examining them only held his attention for a brief moment before he was already thinking about other things. 

Somedays, Lucille really hated her job. Everyone always says that customer service is a bitch, and in no way were they kidding. Dealing with irate customers who failed to understand that most of their problems were out of her control, was emotionally draining and hardly worth the ten dollars an hour she was earning. They were completely rude and disrespectful, yet she still had to keep a smile on her face if she wanted to keep her job.   
The metallic scraping of her key going into the door of her apartment was almost melodic. She was minutes from being able to strip down to her underwear so she could comfortably lay around on the couch. She had a few hours before the time Aleron usually showed up, so she figured she could spend them watching TV. She had nothing better to do, and if she did, Aleron would surely seek her out if he felt she was taking too long.   
He had been visiting her diligently every night. At first it overwhelmed her and made her almost feel trapped, but by then she was adjusted and looked forward to seeing him.   
Sighing, she opened up the door and pulled out her keys as she stepped in. As far as the seeking her out went, she would have to talk to him about that, before he gets too carried away. Aleron needed to know that even if he’s an incubus, she didn’t want him treating her like property. Lucille had her own life outside of him, and he would have to learn to respect that!   
She gasped and dropped her keys when she saw Aleron sitting on her couch. He looked like a king sitting regally in a throne, even though his “throne” was her shabby old sofa. Lucille blinked, half expecting him to disappear.   
Yep, he was still there. Aleron was sitting on her couch in broad daylight, and he was wearing a loincloth too. Was she already ready for the serious talk she had so boldly planned on her way in, she wondered.   
“W-what? Uh—” She stammered. “You, you’re early. Really early.”  
Anxiously toying with a strand of hair, Lucille stood frozen in her spot. She didn’t move to pick up the keys, or close the door behind her.   
“What? Are you not excited to see me?” Aleron asked, languidly lifting himself off the couch.   
“I am excited to see you. I just didn’t think… I didn’t expect you to be here so early. You didn’t even give me time to get naked!”  
He chuckled and strolled over to her. He moved as smoothly as ever. The black loin cloth that hung from his hips swished around his legs and licked at the floor.   
“An error in my decision making. No worries, we will take care of your clothes later,” He kneeled and picked up her keys. Not once did his silver eyes leave hers. “after we have a little talk.”   
Lucille’s heart jumped in her chest. She looked down at her keys, which were now dangling from the tip of his index finger. Reaching out with a shaking hand, she took them slowly.   
“About?” She asked quietly.  
“Why don’t we close the door first? We wouldn’t want any nosy neighbours listening in.”  
Lucille swallowed and nodded. As she turned to close the door, her mind rapidly flipped through a list of worries so long it could be a novel. Chapter one would be a lengthy one titled: He doesn’t want to visit me anymore because…  
His voice was so grim that it sure seemed to be the only logical answer. Or maybe he still wanted to feed from her, but was angry for some reason and wanted to make it known.   
She turned back around to face him once the door was shut and the lock was clicked back into place. Aleron had already began to walk back to the couch, leaving her behind. After placing her keys on the table by the door and kicking her flats off, Lucille followed.   
“So, what is it that you want to talk about?” She asked him delicately.   
Aleron extended a hand to her, indicating for her to join him on the couch. She placed her dainty hand in his large one. Expecting him to simply pull her down next to him, she was caught off guard when she was yanked forward into his lap. He draped his free arm over her legs and pulled her closer as he placed her arm on his shoulder. Lucille’s other hand had already neatly found its way to his bare chest.   
“Shit.” She gasped, staring right into his eyes. He smirked.  
“That’s much better. I have a proposal to make to you. You may even consider it a request from me, perhaps.”   
“So, you aren’t mad at you? Are you?”   
“No, not at all.” He said cooly. Lucille furrowed her eyebrows and scoffed at him.  
“Then why were you being so intimidating about it? You had me thinking I was in deep trouble or something!”  
“What? I wasn’t that intimidating, was I?”  
“You were! And it had scared me, Aleron.”   
“Well, I apologize for scaring you. I don’t think what I have to say is bad, and I am hoping that you agree.”   
“I think I can forgive you, but only if your proposal is good and if you tell me right now what it is.” She smiled. Even though his reassurance had calmed her down and made her even more curious, her heart was still pounding in her chest.   
“I am happy to oblige.” He grinned before continuing. “I have been thinking about quite a few things lately, Lucille. You, specifically, were on my mind a lot, actually.”  
“You were thinking about me a lot?”   
He nodded.  
“In all that time I spent thinking about you, I came to realize that our situation isn’t very convenient. It’s inconvenient for me, and I want to eventually show you that it's also inconvenient for you.” Aleron paused for a moment as if caught in deep thought. “You may not know it, but your quality of living sucks.”  
Lucille recoiled back slightly. He was just pulling the unexpected turns out as though they were coming from a box of tissues. What on earth was that supposed to mean? Before she could ask him, he continued.  
“I know you are shocked to hear that, but it is true. I am sorry to speak so poorly of your home, but this realm is dull and boring. It’s energy is weak and as a result, the things you feel and experience are weak. It’s a shame that humans, who are the best source of energy for me, mostly only inhabit this world. And if they are elsewhere, they are not mine to enjoy.” He cleared his throat and waved his hand dismissively. “Anyhow, back to my point. For my sake and your own, I think it would be best if you came to live with me, in my realm.”   
“W-what?” Lucille stammered. Her pounding heart lurched back up into her throat.   
“Come live with me, Lucille. I have a palace, where you can have your own room full of your own things; you can have whatever you want. Servants will attend to you and your every need. And, of course, in my realm the sex we have will be far better and far more frequent.”   
“Oh my God…” She said, bringing her hand up to press it against her forehead. “...Wow, I mean I love the sound of it, it’s just that that is such a big change to make in my life. It’s a lot to think about, you know, Aleron?”  
Aleron thought for a moment.  
“I’m afraid I don’t understand. What is there to think about? I am offering you an escape from this boring life of work and this tiny apartment. You can have a bedroom the size of this place alone.”  
“This apartment may be small, but it’s home. And this realm is home too, it’s all I’ve ever known. What is your realm even like anyways?”  
Aleron smirked.   
“It’s not nearly as bright as this one, nor does it have any of the technology that this one does,” He gestured towards the TV on the wall. “But it’s home.”  
Lucille pursed her lips.   
“Well, it’s still quite a bit to consider.”  
“Really?” Aleron slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in closer. She could feel his influence reaching out for her.   
“Yes, really. I mean, there are people who would worry about me. And while I don’t speak to them much, I might miss my family sometime, or they’ll miss me eventually or something…” She trailed off when Aleron’s gentle kisses on her neck and his influence began to addle her brain. “Aleron, stop. This is serious.”   
Aleron’s fingers weaved through her hair.   
“I know,” He mumbled into her skin. “I am still listening to what you have to say.”   
A surge of his power suddenly flowed through her body. She sighed and leaned into him. His lips created a seal on the side of her neck and he sucked harshly on her skin.   
“Aleron…” She moaned deeply. “...let me think.”   
His only response was a feral growl that made his lips vibrate. His arms tightened around her like a snake constricting around its prey. His influence pierced her skin and seeped into her like venom. Lucille’s entire body visibly trembled on its own accord.   
The temperature in the room seemed to have leapt up a couple degrees. Sweat trickled down her back.   
“I am going to repeat question from before: what is there to think about? The answer should be obvious, considering what you will be gaining if you come with me.”   
“Translation: I have no choice in this matter?”   
Aleron hummed thoughtfully and pulled away from her neck. His eyes were burning, silver pools of lust when he looked at her.   
“I wouldn’t say you have no choice, but I will do all I can to bring you home with me tonight. Still, I would much rather bring you to your new home on your own will.”  
Lucille, for the most part, was convinced. After having thought about it, leaving behind her responsibilities did seem nice. It was just the nagging voice telling her she would regret it that wouldn’t shut up.  
Why would I regret it? She threw back at it.   
Sure, there were plenty of things that could happen to make her regret it, but would they happen? She fought to find the clarity hiding behind the veil of his influence, but quickly gave up. The world around her shuddered when she succumbed. She let her eyes flutter closed and she leaned into the solidity of his body.   
Everything would be fine. She could escape from her hum drum life. It would be the adventure she was seeking deep down. 

Aleron felt it when she gave in. He felt each and every wall of her resistance crumble away. Only a small part of it having been his influence, the rest had been her own doing.   
He hated to admit that using his influence to push her decision in his favor made him feel a touch of guilt. Clearly, Lucille had some power that could pick away at his own strongly built walls, whether she knew it or not. He shouldn’t feel bad.   
Still, hearing her utter, “Okay, I’ll go.” was music to his ears.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, I am so sorry this took so long to get on here. I whole heartedly intended on posting this next chapter and leaving a note letting you guys know that I was going to be going on vacation out of the country for two weeks, then just never did. 
> 
> But I have returned, I had a lovely trip, and I will do my best to get this chapters up on here in a timely manner now!

  Moving so that she was straddling Aleron, Lucille put herself in the perfect position to glide her hands down his bare chest. Her hands slowed as she took in the feel of his muscles rippling under his skin while the caustic lust continued to speed through her veins. It singed her cheeks until they were a rosy shade of pink and made her fingers tremble as they traversed his skin. 

  The tips of her index fingers fell into the dips of the toned ‘V’ leading down into his loin cloth. She let them lead her down to the waist of the black fabric.

  Her fingers grasped the edges of his loin cloth. It was hardly even doing its job, now that he was aroused, but it was still very much in the way. 

  Aleron took her wrists in his hands, stopping her before she could move aside the loin cloth, in part because his own desire for her was clouding his mind. His mouth went dry at the thought of her feverishly pulling away his loin cloth, ripping it even, and climbing atop him, not even caring enough to remove all of her clothes… But Aleron knew better. 

  He knew that waiting would pay off in the end. Playing out that scenario would be far more satisfying in his own realm, not to mention all the potential for what could happen when her mysterious power met that of his home realm. 

  “Why don’t we wait until we are in my realm?” He whispered into her ear before gently kissing her neck. That small action only inflamed her lust more, but she listened. With a soft moan she released the loin cloth. 

  “If you’re going to tell me to stop…” She panted. “… At least ease up on your power. Don’t torture me like this.”

  Chuckling, he obliged. The overwhelming push of his influence drew back from Lucille, loosening its grip on her. She took a deep breath. She hadn’t even realized how tightly she had been clenching her fingers. 

  Her hands quivered as she removed them from the edge of his loin cloth and slid them back up his chest. 

  “So… Now what? How do we get to your realm?” She asked, throat still tight. 

  Aleron reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, stroking her scalp. Ever so slightly she leaned into his touch.

  “You don’t have to worry about the details, I will take care of all of that.”

  “I just want to know what is going to be happening to me. Are we getting to your realm the same way you get here?”

  “Yes. Like I told you, I am a powerful demon. One of the most basic demonic powers is the ability to manipulate our own energy to travel between realms. It takes a strong demon to be able to manipulate another beings’ energies, especially humans. For being such weak creatures, you do have quite solid energies.” 

  Though, Aleron did wonder what effect her unique energy would have on his powers. Lucille would either have a smoothe& travel, or it would be far more difficult to get her energy moved from one fold to another. He was confident in his ability, but he still hoped it would be the former. And of course he hoped that the process would not impair her power.

  “So no demonic portals or pentagrams?” 

  “No. There are a few demons who use portals to travel, but I am not of their kind. As far as pentagrams go, they are simply tools of communication. It’s how Asmodeus was able to hear your call for me.” 

  “Oh… I see.” Lucille bit her lip. “Is it going to hurt?” 

  “Only if you try to resist it. It’s going to feel weird, but it’s important that you relax and trust me. It’s also safe to assume this will be your first time changing realms, though, so you will feel out of sorts for some time. You may even feel confused for an hour or so until you adjust.” 

  Lucille nodded as she took everything in. Anxiety tickled her heart. Still she wasn’t entirely clear on what he was going to do to her. The mere fact that she would probably be confused afterwards wasn’t comforting either.

  What if she got there and didn’t remember anything at first? How would she react if she were to suddenly wind up in a new world with a bunch of strangers? That would probably be enough to make her want to go back home. 

  “I’m sorry for asking so many questions, but have you ever experienced the confusion?”

  “No, I haven’t. My being is built for manipulating energy and traversing the realms; if I didn’t I would starve. Yours, however, is not built for such activity, which is why you will likely experience negative side effects your first few times. But the confusion is short-lived. I have seen humans transported before and it usually takes them an hour to completely come to terms with what they went through. Then, they were probably not willing, so you may take your trip better than they did.”

  Lucille pursed her lips. She couldn’t tell if that made her feel better or not. So she was probably going to be confused for less than an hour, but his basis of comparison was humans that were forced to go there. What kind of world was she going to, where they forced humans to go there? 

  “I hope I didn’t say anything to change your mind.” He brushed more hair back from her face. “You’re not looking very convinced.” 

  “I am just kind of nervous. I don’t like going into a situation where I am not entirely sure what to expect.” 

  “I understand. I’m sorry I can’t prepare you better. You are just going to have to trust that I am not going to endanger you, or take you anywhere undesirable. I think my palace is actually quite enviable, and one of the most secure dwellings in my realm. You’ll love it.” He smiled reassuringly at her.

  Lucille was quiet for a moment, considering everything.

  “I guess I will just have to trust you then. Are we leaving soon?” 

  “If you’re ready to leave, then yes. Whenever you are ready, I will transport us to my realm.” 

  She took a deep breath. There was no point in waiting. It’s not like it would magically change the outcome.

  “I’m ready to go.” She took another breath, forcing herself to relax. “At least I think I am ready.” 

  Lucille laughed nervously and shifted on his lap. 

  “That’s all I needed to know.” He smiled warmly. “Close your eyes and relax.”

  Lucille let her eyes close. Her whole body rose with the deep breath she took, then relaxed as she blew the air out through her mouth. The urge to lean forward and rest her head on his chest reared its head, but she pushed it down. 

  “Good.” Aleron’s hand went to her neck, stroking it. She was still shaking like a leaf, even if she had tried to calm herself. “You’re going to feel yourself being pulled in, similar to the pull of my influence, but not nearly as torturous.” 

  She could hear the amusement in his voice. 

  “And then?” She asked the darkness. 

  “I want you to give in to it. Let yourself be drawn in by the power. If you panic and try to fight it, that is when it’s going to hurt. When your energy gives in, whether it be by your own will or by my forcing it, then it won’t take long to make it to my realm.” 

  Lucille could feel herself tensing just by what he was saying. Over and over she told herself in her head to relax. Constantly reminding herself that if she didn’t it would hurt. 

  Even though her physical body was untouched, she could feel the force begin to pull at her as Aleron had said. It was trying to draw her into Aleron, through him. It was as if she was made of metal and someone had placed a large magnet in front of her face. Though terrified, she gave in to the pull and let herself get yanked forward. 

  As Aleron conjured the power to transport the two of them to his realm, a sense of worry crawled over him. The taste of her during their lovemaking had been enough for him to know her energy was powerful, but now more than ever could he feel it. 

  There was no doubt that he could transport her, but he did have his doubts about how smoothly it would go for her. He had no clue what it would do to Lucille in the end. Moving her could very well damage her energy and mind, but it was too late to go back. In the matter of a split second they would be halfway to his realm. The trip would hardly give him time to get intoxicated from her energy. 

  Lucille could no longer feel her body. She had always been so used to feeling her physical body that she had never even realized a person could be aware of their soul. Not even the people who had been brought back from death said they felt such a sensation. 

  Her soul was fluid, twisting and contorting around itself. What she could see went from black to a blinding array of neon colors. Electric cyans and vibrant magentas flashed past her as she raced through space. 

  Vaguely she could feel Aleron moving with her. Her shapeless soul also felt drastic changes in temperature. Once second it was hotter than the sun, the next it was freezing cold, and while she could perceive it, it didn’t hurt. It wasn’t unpleasant. Lucille was soaring. She was liberated from her human body. And Aleron was right by her side the entire time, also nothing more than a… soul? Lucille hadn’t considered that a demon would have a soul. 

  As soon as it had begun, the end came into view. The shock of colors were all dispersing, blending into a blinding white. It was like a calm, beautiful death. Maybe it was the death of her human life, coming to be reborn into a demonic realm. 

  The white became painfully bright. She wanted to turn back to the colors, but there was no doing that. She was being propelled too quickly and forcefully. In a flash the white surrounded and overwhelmed every bit of her soul.

 

 Rock hard arms held onto Lucille, carrying her. Her knees were draped over one arm, leaving her feet to dangle in the air. The swaying movement of the person walking made her head rock against their shoulder. 

  Groaning, Lucille tried to force her eyes open. She managed to get them open a crack, but closed them immediately when her vision was invaded with more bright light. She only caught a glimpse of dark, charcoal grey. She groaned, mumbled something incoherent, and tried to push against the arms holding her. She wanted to walk, to be on her own feet. If she could just get down she could recuperate herself, she knew it.

  “It’s okay, Lucille. You’re fine. You did just fine.” Said a deep voice right by her ear. It sounded familiar, she could tell that much. Familiar and oddly comforting, yet she couldn’t quite pinpoint who it was or where she knew it from.

  Again she fought to open her eyes. They still felt like they had been glued shut. Each time she opened and closed them, it got easier. The light became less harsh and her vision improved. 

  The second time she saw the grey silhouette of the shoulder she was resting on, surrounded by a white halo. The third time it became clearer and she could see how smooth the skin was. The halo around it lessened. The fourth time she peered up and could vaguely make out the man’s face and the horns sitting amongst his black hair. The fifth time she opened her eyes, they stayed open on her own will. 

  This time she got a nice view of the man’s face. His silver eyes moved down and made contact with hers. He smiled. It was warm and sparked something in her. She definitely knew him. No amount of hard thinking could get her to remember who he was, though. As they moved, Lucille stared up at him, racking her brains, trying desperately to remember where she knew him from. 

  She pulled her eyes away from him and glanced around the room. A bout of dizziness swept over her as she moved her heavy head. The shining, white marble walls twisted and heaved around her. Groaning, she pulled her head back up and tucked her face into the man’s shoulder. 

  “Remind me, next time, to materialize into my room. Or close to it, anyways. We are almost there, though, don’t worry.” 

  “Wait, what? Why are we going to your room?” She slurred her words, leaning back as far as her head would allow to look up at him. 

  “Even though you did completely fine traveling here, you are confused and out of sorts. You need to lay down and rest until you have adjusted to this realm.”

  “I don’t understand. Who are you? I know you, but I don’t know you.” She mumbled. 

  “You’ll remember soon enough, don’t worry.”

  “How long until I remember?”

  “About an hour, maybe less. It will probably be less.” He said, smiling down at her. “Just relax. You just traveled from your home realm for the first time. You need to adjust to being here.”

  Lucille nodded and closed her eyes again, resting her head back on his shoulder. She listened to the man’s footsteps and her breath. She knew she was dozing when she heard the garbled sounds of the man speaking with someone, and then more clearly, a door opening. His walking resumed and through her eyelids the light grew more dim. 

  “Aleron, what do you have there? It looks delicious.” A high pitched voice said, seemingly pleased. Lucille’s eyes shot open. Her heart lurched awake in her chest.

  “What the hell are you doing here, Evera? Did I not make it clear last time that I had no interest in your attentions for the time being?”

  “You never said you would be denying me for an extended period of time. You also never told me you would be bringing a human here.”

  Panicked, Lucille looked towards the direction of the female voice in time to see a woman rising off of a large bed. The world swayed as the woman sauntered over. She was naked and had pale blonde hair that draped over her long, graceful body. Her skin was like porcelain, smooth and pale white, nearly the exact opposite of the man holding Lucille. 

  Her bright red lips were turned up in devious grin, showing the tiny fangs hiding underneath. 

  “Aleron,” She said, peering past Lucille. Her eyes were also like his, but were a deep red. They settled back on Lucille, twinkling. “this girl, she must be delicious, I can feel it. Shit, I wouldn’t even need to feel her to know there was something special about her. If you finally brought a human here, then she must be extraordinary.”

  Lucille watched in horror as the woman drew closer. What was she talking about? Delicious? She could feel her? To her relief, Aleron took a step back.

  “She is none of your business, get out of my mansion. I didn’t want you here the other night, and I don’t want you here now.” 

  “What, you aren’t even going to share her?”

  “No, I’m not. Get out.” He snarled. His grip tightened on Lucille. 

  “Fine, enjoy your little human. She seems to be pretty out of it, you might want to enjoy her before she comes out of it.” She quipped back in a venomous tone. In a most human manner, she flipped her tresses of hair over her shoulder and stormed from the room. Only then did Lucille see the tiny little horns poking out from her hair. The door slammed shut, cutting off the bright light coming in from the hall.

  Aleron sighed and continued towards the bed. Lucille realized that her heavy limbs seemed to vibrate with her rapid heartbeat. 

  Ever so gently, Aleron lowered her onto the bed and pulled the covers up over her body. She sighed when she sank into the soft mattress and rested her head on the feather pillows. She glanced around briefly at her surroundings. Heavy black curtains hung from the cherry wood canopy. Small lamps, sitting on side tables on either side of the bed, illuminated the space around them, but didn’t reach far into the darkness lurking around the edges of the room. 

  Aleron came into her view, standing over her. Her heart gave another nervous flutter. She wanted to know who he was. There was a fondness for him that warmed her heart, even if she was struggling to reach the memories she knew she had of him. There were feelings she had for him before this moment, she knew it. 

 “Sleep, Lucille. When you wake up you will feel better and you will remember everything.” He said gently, placing the back of his hand on her cheek.

  Now that he had said something, she  _ was _ feeling tired. The bed, while foreign to her, was extremely comfortable. It was practically dragging her down into the dark depths of sleep. 

  “Is it safe for me to sleep here?” She asked groggily.

  “Of course. I won’t let anyone or anything near you while you are sleeping. I promise.” 

  Lucille smiled. Somehow she also knew she could trust him. She felt confident that he would keep his word and let her sleep safely and comfortable. He carefully stroked her cheek as she succumbed to sleep. 

 

  Aleron looked over her sleeping form in his bed. Curled up like she was, she looked so tiny in it. Part of him still couldn’t believe that she was actually there, in his realm, in his home… in his bed. 

  Her energy had made it there intact, if not enhanced. Thanks to Evera, he had confirmation that her energy was vibrant in this realm. Evera noticing her energy was both a blessing and a curse. Aleron would have to keep a close watch on Lucille if he wanted to keep her safe. 

  He sat down on the edge of the bed. 

  Keeping Lucille would mean making sure that her contact with others of his kind was minimal. Most incubi would parade their humans around, showing off their little prizes. Aleron, however, would be keeping her hidden any time there would be other incubi, or succubi for that matter, coming to visit. 

  Placing his hand on her small thigh, he felt her through the soft blanket. He felt bad. The poor thing didn’t even realize how desired she would be if the others knew about her. He would have to treat her like a child at times. Hopefully she would understand that it’s the best for her once she came to her senses. 

 

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

  Lucille shot up in bed. Her heart was racing, pounding loudly in her ears. She could feel her blood being forced through her veins with every loud thump of her heart.

  She looked around the dark room. Vaguely she could make out the black curtains hanging open by each of the four posters on the grand bed. On the ground a large, black plush rug went all around the bed before it dropped off to shiny, white marble. She thought she could see the door on the wall across from the bed, but the light from the lamps didn’t reach that far. When she looked down at herself, she realized that she was completely naked.

  Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself enough to remember how she got there. In mere seconds it started coming back to her. Aleron carrying her through the halls, how she could hardly see half the time, how confused she was the entire time. Then, of course, she remembered the woman. A succubus, obviously. 

  Jealousy sparked in her for a split second. Then she realized, Aleron had told her he wasn’t interested in seeing her, didn’t he? It sounded like she wasn’t welcome, even when she tried to visit at another previous time. 

  Had she really been naked for all of that, though? She couldn’t remember that little detail.  Why could she remember the white marble columns leading up to the ceilings, and the small chandeliers hanging in between every chiseled beam, but not if she had been naked?

  Lucille, slumping over, took a deep breath. And another. She knew where she was now, she didn’t need to be feeling so anxious anymore.

  She got up, sliding out from under the heavy covers. She noticed, when her legs brushed against each other, that her skin felt oddly soft. Standing up on the plush rug, she ran her hands down her arms and over her belly. Her thighs felt firmer under her touch, as though she had been working out everyday for the past few weeks. Everywhere, her skin was soft, silky, and warm like she had always wished it would be. 

  Through brief hugs and friendly touches, Lucille had felt the difference in other girls’ skin. Even the skin on their shoulders was far more feminine than her own. Hers had been soft, but it wasn’t a welcoming softness like it was now. As a final check, she felt her own shoulders and smiled. Did this world magnify her femininity, or did Aleron take some liberties when he brought her here? 

  Either way, she wasn’t complaining. 

  As she carefully made her way through the dark room, she examined her body with the tips of her fingers. Not much had changed other than her skin. Her hair was softer than usual, and if touch was anything to go by, it seemed to be behaving better than normal. It no longer felt like the mischievous strands that liked to tangle if they were so much as given a wrong look.

  Lucille opened the first door she came to and reached into the darkness. There had to be something akin to a lightswitch in this world, unless there was some poor demon in charge of going up to light each and every chandelier lighting the halls. Finally, her hand reached what felt like a small lever protruding from the cold marble. She pulled it down.

  Simultaneously, ten or so lanterns flared to life around what she could now see as a closet. Leaving the door open, she let her curiosity draw her in. It wasn’t likely there would be anything she could wear, but she wanted to see what Aleron had to keep in such a vast closet. 

 She felt as though she was stepping into some sort of museum. Clothes from all time periods and locations hung neatly in rows, which was odd to her considering how rarely she saw him in clothes. There were heavily embroidered suits with the crisp white cravats hanging limply from the collars, and sweeping tails of pintail coats, so long they were nearly touching the floor. Their matching hats, mostly top hats, rested on the shelves above. A rainbow of colors and time periods surrounded Lucille. 

  A door outside the closet opened, making her heart wake up again. It thrummed erratically in her chest at the thought of being caught doing something she probably shouldn’t. Sheepishly, she slinked out of the closet. 

  Aleron stood in the middle of the room, facing the closet. He was half illuminated by the light coming in from the open hall door, his other half casted in a dark shadow. When his gaze caught hers he smiled, making the shadows dance around his features. 

  “I thought something was off when I came in to check on you; I didn’t recall leaving the bed empty and the closet door open.” He started over to her. He still wore the loincloth, and it still swirled dramatically around his legs as he walked.

  “I’m sorry.” Lucille held onto the doorway, watching as he came closer. 

  “Why are you sorry?” He asked innocently and stopped right in front of her. 

  “I don’t know. I just shouldn’t have been snooping through þ room. I should have sat and waited patiently for you.” 

  “That may be true, but I don’t mind. I am glad you are finally awake and coherent, that is all that matters. Do you remember where you are, and more importantly, who I am?”

  She nodded. 

 “I know you told me I would be confused, but that was bizarre. One second I was traveling through… time and space? Then I was waking up in your arms, entirely out of it with no recollection of anything except my own name and a vague understanding that I knew you from somewhere. Now I can remember everything.”

  “So that is how the confusion works? How fascinating…” 

 “I guess so. How long was I asleep just now?”

  “Oh, only two or three hours. Not that long.” 

  Lucille nodded, idly biting the inside of her cheek. Three hours was a fairly typical nap for her. She was grateful that he didn’t tell her she had been out for a day or two. 

  “Okay, that’s not bad. Did you do anything to me while I was out of it?”

  A long, heavily silent pause filled the space between them.

  “You don’t think that I would actually take advice from a young, angry succubus, do you?” 

  “It wasn’t entirely what she said, it was the fact that I woke up naked in what I assume is your bed. I don’t know how things work here, but for humans that is awfully suspicious.”

  “Had I chosen to take you in your sleep, you would have remembered it. Did you do any research on my kind before you summoned me?” Aleron reached out and took her hand. He carefully drew her out of the doorway. 

  “No.” She admitted. “Well, I did research how to summon your kind, and the few small things on the page on how one is supposed to handle an incubus, but that’s it. That’s probably not what you meant by research, is it?” 

 “You’re right, it isn’t.”

  Aleron lead her back to the bed, giving himself a generous pause before clarifying himself. He waited until she was laying across the disheveled blankets and he was propped up on his elbow, lounging next to her on the bed. 

  “I am sure that if you are able to find information on how to summon us, then there other sources that would divulge the more secretive details about us. They probably wouldn’t be as accurate as hearing it from me, considering they would be based off of an outside look from humans who have encountered us, and biased if it was coming from other types of demons trying to expose us. However, that’s not the point. There is no need to do your own research when I can just tell you the truth myself.

  “If I were to have my way with you and feed from you in your sleep, I would place a dream in your mind and let it grow. It would be erotic and enticing enough to bring you to orgasm while I physically stimulate your sleeping form, but I don’t think it’s nearly as enjoyable as the real thing. I can feel and taste the intensity of an orgasm by the energy it gives off, and it isn’t nearly as beneficial for me when the person is dreaming. I much prefer an awake and willing partner if possible, especially when it comes to you and your delicious energy. Any naughty dreams you had while you were sleeping were entirely your own.” 

  Aleron languidly reached out for Lucille and urged her to move closer to him. She edged closer and let her body fall into the dip his body was making in the mattress. As her bare skin pressed into him, she suddenly found herself feeling oddly self conscious. Her cheeks flushed for the first time in quite a while. 

  “Oh, I see. I didn’t know that.” She whispered. “I didn’t have any dreams during that nap, in case you were wondering.” 

  “Of course you didn’t. I was eagerly awaiting the moment you woke up and regained your memory.” Aleron’s hot breath swept over her already warm cheeks. He moved his hips forward, pressing his need against her hip as if to prove that he had been waiting. 

  Hot and pressing, his influence rolled off of him. It was stronger in this realm, she noticed. She imagined she could resist it if she really wanted to, but the desire to do so wasn’t there. Relaxing, she let it force its way into her body, filling every vein and seeping into every muscle. Her breath caught in her throat, then released in a deep moan. Her fingers dug into his firm back. 

  Every inch of her skin was sensitive. She was acutely aware of the searing heat where their bodies pressed into each other. She pressed more of herself into him, quickly growing frustrated with the loin cloth separating the most intimate parts of their bodies from each other. 

  Aleron gently pushed her onto her back and climbed over her. For a brief moment he glanced over her body with hunger in his eyes, before he attacked her neck with kisses. Excitement prickled her skin wherever his lips touched, making goosebumps rise along her arms and legs. She watched him move down, a moist trail of saliva being left behind on her skin. 

  As single gasp worked its way from her throat when he caught her tight pink nipple in between his teeth. The sound made his cock ache. He had been forced to wait far too long to lose himself in her in the comfort of his own realm. Now that she was adjusted, there would be no going back. 

  He sucked roughly at her nipple, staring up at her with his piercing gaze. A sharp wave of desire coursed through her body, settling deep in her lower abdomen. Tangling her fingers in his hair, she squirmed and mewled under him. His hips rested in between her legs, making it impossible for her to close her legs and do something to relieve the ache, driving her crazy. 

  Just as he ached to be deep inside her, already she ached for him. She wanted—no, needed him to focus on her soaked core, rather than torture her with his slow, drawn out attentions to her chest. He cupped her other breast, pulling the last straw with a single squeeze.

  “Aleron!” She cried, throwing her head back.

  He lifted his mouth from her breast, her nipple now glistening with his saliva. 

  “Yes?” He was acting so ignorant with his question that she almost wanted to scream.

  “I am ready for you, Please,” She choked. “please don’t make me wait any longer.”

  Aleron grinned. Any other time he would have taken that as a cue to prolong the foreplay, but when he was just as desperate for her, it would only prolong the pain for him. 

  “Are you sure you don’t want to take a tour of the place first? Eat a meal, maybe?” He teased. 

  Lucille groaned, shaking her head. That was not funny, not when she thought she would squirm out of her skin at any moment. 

  “I will lose my mind if you don’t fuck me right now, Aleron.” She tightened her hold on his hair. 

  A hushed growl rumbled deep in his throat. There was no way he could resist her when she spoke so brazenly. Reaching down in between them, he ripped the loin cloth from his body. He pressed the head of his cock against her entrance for a brief moment before thrusting his hips forward, burying himself deep inside her.

  The cry that tried to rise up from her throat got caught, coming out more as a strangled sob. Aleron was far too gone to be merciful. Immediately he began driving into her, taking what was rightfully his. 

  Lucille clung tightly to him. Her fingernails dug into his skin, leaving little crescent-shaped divots all over his back. He was doing a perfect job at satisfying the burn in between her legs. 

  His fingers danced over her skin, one of his hands moving down until it finally came to rest on her thigh. Taking her dainty thigh in his hand, he pulled it up, nearly bringing it up over his shoulder. She gasped at how this allowed him to go even deeper than she thought possible. 

  Aleron hadn’t been kidding when he said that the pleasure would be greater in this realm. Lucille was delirious with pleasure, and they had only just begun. Pleasure fired up in between her legs with every single one of his thrusts and it washed over her body.

  The reckless abandon with which he possessed her only turned her on more. Those silver eyes watched every single one of her reactions, from the furrow of her brow to the way her lips parted as the loud, raunchy sounds issued forth from them. His heavy body pressed her into the bed, holding her in place while he had his way with her. 

  The thread in her stomach holding her together suddenly pulled taught and, with another cry from her, snapped. Raw, overpowering energy swept over her before it hit Aleron, shocking him. He gasped, collapsing on top of Lucille. His cock pulsed inside of her, filling her with his hot seed while he lay helpless on top of her.

  Just as his influence, when accepted, filled her mind and made her weak to his ministrations, her energy clenched onto him and rendered his mind and body useless. 

  It wasn’t until her heat stopped tightening around his cock, and her energy released him, that he could truly appreciate how smart it was to bring her to this realm. Still resting against Lucille, he basked in the glow that remained deep inside him. It was unlike anything he had ever felt, and exponentially better than how it felt in the human realm.

  “Aleron…?” Lucille panted under him. “Are you okay? Why aren’t you doing anything?”

  He wanted to laugh. She had a right to be concerned, usually he was already prepping for round two. 

  “I am fine, just dazed by how astounding that was. Surely you felt that, right?”

  She smiled, still breathing heavily.

  “I did, oh I did.” She paused for a second. “You aren’t done though, are you?”

  Aleron chuckled now and lifted his head up from the crook of her neck.

  “Why? Are you too tired to continue?”

  “No! I am most definitely not too tired to continue. I need more.” 

  Lucille looked him in the eyes earnestly, and with purpose, clenched her muscles around his cock. He shuddered and took a deep breath.

  “I wasn’t going to stop after round one, and you just solidified that even more.”

   In one slow, drawn out motion he pulled out of her. The tour of his home—her new home, could wait.

  
  


 


	12. Chapter Twelve

  Lucille rolled over, coming to rest her upper half on his chest. She folded her hands together and placed her chin on them, peering at his face. The sweat on her body, still chilling her skin as it dried, made her skin feel damp and sticky against his.

  “Aleron, I am hungry and I also kinda need a bath.”

  “That’s right,” He hummed. “you need to eat solid, tangible food. I’ll show you to the washroom so you can take a bath, and while you do that I will procure some human food.”

  She felt a twinge of disappointment in her chest. She had been hoping that they would be bathing together.

  “Okay.” She said quietly. 

  Her body ached as she lifted herself off of him, but she no longer felt entirely exhausted after. She swept her tangled tresses of hair out of her face. She sat and watched Aleron get out of bed and turn around to face her. 

  The air of casualty he had when nude made Lucille want to smile. Even stripped bare, he still had the regality of a king. And he would always maintain that, regardless of his audience, she thought.

  “Come on.” He urged gently. 

  She snapped out of her thoughts, hastily sliding out of the bed and trailing along behind him. The tenderness in between her legs made it difficult to walk normally. Though, it didn’t bother her too much. It was a pain she had come to love ever since she first met Aleron.

  He lead her across the bedroom to another door. Like most of the room, it was out of the reaches of the lamps around the bed. Once he opened the door and ignited the lamps, she peered around his body to see into the impeccable washroom.

  To her surprise, it looked like a typical—albeit luxurious—human bathroom; besides the fact that it looked untouched it was so clean and void of personal items. It was also nearly as large as her bedroom back at her apartment. 

  The gleaming black tile counters and the dark wood cabinets stood out against the white marble floors. The sinks were clear bowls that appeared to be resting on the counters with delicate silver spouts standing tall over them. 

  The bath tub in question was more like an in ground jacuzzi that matched the dark counters. It was empty, and with no visible spouts, Lucille couldn’t quite figure out how it got filled. She hoped that the way it was filled would be as extravagant as it was. 

  By the time she saw the toilet, it was underwhelmingly typical. She wasn’t quite sure what she had been expecting to find in places of a normal toilet. 

  The sound of flowing water drew Lucille’s attention back to the tub and Aleron. Aleron was kneeling by the tub, where steaming water poured from holes running around the rim of the tub, filling it at a languid pace. It gave him the time to get up to retrieve both a bottle of soap and a large, red towel. His eyes met Lucille’s as he dropped the towel by the bath, then opened the soap and held it out, letting the contents flow openly into the water. 

  Lucille feasted on the sight of his tall, muscular physique standing so boldly before her. It still managed to send a thrill through her tired body. 

  As soon as her little show had begun, it was over. The glass bottle was closed and placed next to the towel and Aleron was crouching back down. The suds rose into view. Seconds alter, Aleron reached in and staunched the flow.

  “I would love to join you, but I feel getting you food is more important.” He stepped forward, brushing her hair back with his hand, then trailing his fingers down to her collar bone. “So enjoy your bath, take your time, and when you are done I will hopefully have an array of food waiting for you.” 

  Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. With that and a swift pat on the butt as he passed, he left her to her own devices. She watched him leave before moving over to the bathtub and climbing into the hot, sudsy water. 

  The abrupt manner in which he departed left a stinging sensation in her chest. She only hoped that it wasn’t as dire as her heart wanted her to think. No, that would not be a precursor as to how he would treat her here. Closing her eyes, she sank down into the giant tub until the bubbles tickled her nose. The soap had a strong spicy smell, just like Aleron. It was comforting to be surrounded by his smell, even if he wasn’t there.

 

  “You honestly can’t expect me to believe that none of my servants have extended knowledge of the human world.” Aleron barked as he marched through a room of staring demon servants. “There’s always one of you fuckers who like to spend their free time cavorting with humans and learning about their ways in great depth. So which one of you is it on my staff?” 

  Aleron’s question was met with silence. Small, winged imps of various colors stared blankly at him from an ottoman; they probably didn’t even understand what he was asking. He glanced over to the ifrits lounging on the pillows in the corner. They were known for having an abnormal fascination with the ways of mortals. 

  But, of course, they weren’t listening to him. They were too busy chatting amongst themselves over a round of drinks. Aleron had no clue why he even bothered having them in his mansion, they were useless. 

  The demons watched as Aleron stormed through the room to the ifrits. When he made it over to where they were sitting, only then did they grow silent to acknowledge him. 

  “Did any of you hear about the question I posed just now?” He asked. 

  They looked around at each other, shaking their heads. 

  “Of course you didn’t. Well, I have a task that I believe at least one of you will be interested in, and capable of pulling off.”

  They all looked up with fascination. 

  “What is it?” One, a blue-skinned male, asked. 

  “I need someone with enough experience in the modern human realm to go to a store, shop, bazaar, whatever, and buy a sufficient supply of human food to bring back here. Can any of you handle that?” 

  “Why can’t you do that yourself, sir?” A breathy-voiced female queried. 

  “It’s been a long time since I last spent a length of time to do anything beyond fucking and feeding. I honestly have no clue what humans eat anymore, and I don’t have time to figure it out. I need good human food, and I need it within the next hour. The next two hours at the longest.” 

  Again, they shared looks amongst themselves. They seemed to be glancing at a tall, spindly  male with chocolatey skin. It would make sense if he knew a bit about humans, blending in would take less effort for him than it would the others. 

  The breathy one cleared her throat. 

  “I think Feirus knows a thing or two about modern humans.” She simpered, looking at the one Aleron suspected. His eyes widened and his cheeks took on a slight pink hue. 

  “Is she correct, Feirus?” Aleron raised an eyebrow.

  “Uh, yeah. I know about modern humans. I can probably help…” Feirus folded his hands in his lap.

  “I would really appreciate it if you could. A reward would be in place as well, if you do a good job. Why don’t we go talk about it at greater length?”

  Feirus nodded, abandoning his spot on the couch to follow Aleron out of the room, into the hallway.

 

  The bath water was growing cold and the mountains of bubbles had long since disappeared from Lucille’s bath. Reluctantly, she climbed out of the water, grabbing the towel he left out. After running it over her body, she wrapped it around herself. I was so large it practically engulfed her body like a blanket.

  When she padded out of the bathroom, all the lanterns in the bedroom were lit, finally revealing the entire room to her. Aleron was sitting at a desk in the corner of the room, bent over some papers strewn over the surface.

  Clutching the towel to her chest, she crossed the room. He looked up when he heard her approach, turning in his chair to face her. The smile that appeared on his face made butterflies fill her stomach. 

  “How was your bath?” He reached out and grabbed her hips, pulling her onto his lap.

  “It was nice, refreshing… relaxing.”

  She wrapped her arms around his neck. The towel fell from her chest, exposing her breasts and stomach. It was a sight that didn’t go unnoticed by Aleron. His eyes moved down, raking over her body hungrily. She could feel the heat rising to the surface of her skin.

   “I hate to say that I don’t have food for you yet, but,” He swallowed and looked back up at her face. “it should be here soon. Why don’t we go wait in the dining hall? On the way there, I will show you the room I promised to you.”

  “Dining hall? That sounds awfully fancy for a small meal.”

  “It is, but it is also right off the kitchen and there are some smaller, secluded tables in there. When you entertain demons, especially incubi and succubi, you would be crazy to not have secluded tables.” He winked at Lucille, sending a rush of excitement through her.

  “Well, if we aren’t going to be sitting alone at a giant table, then I think I can manage. But first, do you have any clothes I can wear?”

  “No, I don’t. Why do you need clothes to wear?”

  “You have servants or workers, or something, right?”

  “That is correct.”

  “Then I can’t just go walking around naked! I don’t want them seeing me naked.”

  “Why not? They don’t care, not that it would matter even if they did. I want you naked for me at all times.”

  “Aleron…” She whined, pushing on his chest. “I don’t care if you don’t think they matter, I still don’t want them seeing me naked. You should be glad that I want to reserve this view for you and only you.”

  He had to admit to himself that it  _ was _ nice that she wanted her body to be his, and only his to enjoy. Which is why he hesitated for a moment.

  “I dont have any clothes for you to wear, because you do not need them.”

  “Please, can’t I have clothes? I don’t feel comfortable being naked around so many people, not yet anyways… I can’t just be thrown right into the deep end…” She said, peering up at him with her big eyes. Aleron groaned in defeat.

  “Fine. You can get clothes soon. Can you just wear your towel to the dining hall right now?”

  “Yeah, but only if you  _ promise _ that I am getting clothes tomorrow.”

  Aleron pursed his lips, staring at her silently. 

  “ _ I promise. _ ” He finally said after a few seconds. 

  “Thank you.” She said cheerfully, kissing him on the cheek. 

  “You’re welcome, Lucille. Can we go on our way to the dining hall now, or do you have any more complaints?”

  “Nope, none at all.”

  “Let’s go then.” 

  
  


  With the towel wrapped tightly around her body, Lucille walked alongside Aleron as he lead her down the hall. The high-ceilinged halls were far more magnificent now that she wasn’t delirious and confused. They were radiant, in fact. 

  The abnormally bright light coming from the candles bounced off of the white marble, making it seem as though the surfaces were glowing. There was an opalescent quality to the polished floors. Walking on something so beautiful almost made her feel bad.

  Aleron stopped at a doorway that sat right on the corner of the hall and opened it up.  He stepped in, holding the door, and beckoned for Lucille to enter. 

  “Is this my room?” She asked as she carefully walked past him, into the room.

  “It is.” He confirmed with a grin. 

  He flicked the lights on and followed her into the room as she peered around it. 

  It was barren compared to Aleron’s room and at least half the size of his. Yet it was still far larger than her apartment bedroom. The queen-sized bed had two pillows and bland, blue coverings on it. There was an open door revealing an empty walk-in closet, and another open door leading to a bathroom. She was pleased to see that in one corner, there was a small couch and an armchair sitting on a plush carpet, with a small table in between them and bookshelves sitting against the walls behind them. The bookshelves were disappointingly empty, but the potential of the corner excited her.

  “It feels cold right now, but I hope you can change that. I thought it better to leave the personalizing up to you.”

  “T-thank you, but what is it for? How often will I have to sleep here?”

  Aleron chuckled.

  “Don’t fret. I am going to want you in my bed as often as possible, but on the nights that I am not here or I am busy, you can stay here. This room is here for you to keep any possessions you may obtain, and if you need personal space for any reason, you have a room of your own should you want it or need it.” 

  “Thank you…” She said again as she slowly walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. It was just as soft as his bed in his room. 

  As she sat on the bed, she mulled over the entire situation in her mind. Knowing that she wasn’t going to be condemned to this room anytime he wasn’t fucking her was relieving. She was actually a bit excited about it.  

  The entire room held so much potential. It was blank and unwelcoming, but that meant that she could start new and turn it into something warm and cozy. Something that could be hers and hers alone in this different world. The emotional impact that would come with such a monumental change in her life hadn’t hit her yet, and it would be nice if she had a personal space to retreat to when it inevitably would.

  “What do you think?” He asked from the doorway.

  “I like it, I really do.” 

  “Good to hear. You can worry about getting things and making it yours later it later, let’s go to the dining hall. The food  _ should _ be here soon.” He glanced at an odd clock-like device hanging on the wall. 

  “You don’t need to tell me twice, I am starving.” She grinned and got up from the bed. 

  She gave the room one final glance over before walking out of the room. Yes, she would definitely like having this bedroom.

  Walking through the halls was almost enough to overwhelm her. When Aleron had said mansion, he was not kidding. It was like walking through a giant maze filled with hundreds of doors that all looked the same. Without him, there was no way she would be able to find her way back to either of their rooms. Would he care if she put a sign on her door, something to distinguish it from the others? Then if she did get lost, she could wander around until she eventually found her sign.

  When they walked through another archway, she expected more hall or maybe a foyer, but not what there really was. They entered into an enormous room, filled with three large dining tables. Around the edges of the room, as promised, there were alcoves with cozy looking round tables hiding behind heavy red curtains. All of the sets of curtains were open at the moment, but Lucille knew that that was likely not the case whenever Aleron had any parties. 

  He guided her to one of the booths and urged her in before him. Still holding onto her towel, she slid into the booth onto the plush, red seat. They were vast and accommodating. Just like the curtains, it was clear that these booths were made for more than just sitting and eating. 

  Lucille considered dropping the towel, but only after the curtains were closed. 

  “When do you think the food will get here?” She asked quietly, watching him as he climbed in and moved close to her.

  “I can’t say for sure, but I imagine it will be any minute now.” 

  She nodded. 

  Aleron’s arm slithered around her waist, pulling her against his body. The hand on her stomach twisted into the material of the towel. Lucille’s fingers tightened around the top of the towel. With his free hand, Aleron placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face up to his. 

  For a brief moment his lips covered hers, then they were moving down to her chin, and then her jawline. His influence, like a heat wave, made its appearance. Hot and intense, it muddled her mind and weakened her hold on the towel; Aleron’s exact intent behind using the influence. 

  He pulled the towel from her grasp, leaving her naked. She gasped and began to push against the influence. Dropping the towel, he reached up and took her breast in his hand.

  “Aleron…” She moaned, leaning into him even when something deep inside her was telling her that she should be more concerned about her nudity. “... My towel… The curtains…”

  Her outstretched hands fell onto his arms. 

  “What of it?” He murmured against her neck. 

  “Someone is going to see me.” 

  “Don’t worry about that.” 

  He sucked on her neck, coaxing another loud moan from her. Abandoning her breast, he trailed a single finger down the middle of her chest. He moved slowly, inching down the middle of her ribcage while he kissed away at her neck. Chills danced over her skin as he made it past the valley of her ribs, to her soft belly. 

  “Uh… sir…” A man’s voice said from outside of the alcove. 

  Lucille snapped free from his influence, gasping and pulling back against Aleron’s hold. He didn’t let go, but she was thankful when he calmly edged his body in front of her’s so she was hidden from the sight of the servant.

  “What is it?” He asked, irritated. 

  “I, uh, I got all of the food. Like, I got you a lot of food. What do you want me to do with it?”

  “Ah, perfect.” Aleron sought out the towel, and when he found it, handed it to Lucille and looked down at her. “Food is here, Lucille. What do you want?”

  Covering herself with the towel, Lucille peered around Aleron’s body with bright red cheeks.

  “Uh, any chance I could get some scrambled eggs and toast?”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

 

  Aleron let himself into Lucille’s room without bothering to knock first. For the past hour she had been organizing her closet, filling it with the clothes she had spent hours trying on the night before. 

  It had been hard for him to understand her excitement upon seeing the multiple racks of clothes he had gathered for her. When he had told her she could keep whatever she wanted, she eagerly mumbled a thank you and something about a personal shopping “spree” before running off to flit from rack to rack like a hummingbird. 

  Clothing bored him to no end—and pissed him off when it was on Lucille—but he didn’t have the heart to interrupt her when she was enjoying herself so much.

  When he walked into her room, he found Lucille laying on her bed, toying with the hem of a nightgown she had on. The heap of clothing once laying on the foot of her bed was gone, long since stowed away in her closet. She looked up when she heard him approaching. 

  “Hey, Aleron!” She pushed herself up into a sitting position. “I was just about to go over to your room to see if you were in there.” 

  “You wouldn’t have found me. I was in the dining hall, speaking with my servants, and now I need to speak with you.”

  “You need to speak with me? That sounds so serious… Why do you need to speak with me?”

  Aleron closed the distance between himself and the bed and sat down next to her. 

  “It is serious. I am hosting a party tonight for some higher ranked incubi and a few succubi.”

  “Oh… that sounds… fun?”

  “Well, that depends on how you look at it. But I don’t want you there, not at this party anyhow. I want you to either stay in here or in my room.”

  “What—”

  “Lucille, no arguing.” He warned. 

  She looked at him, eyes wide.

  “But… Why not? Why do I have to stay in here?” 

  “I shouldn’t have to explain myself.”

  Her eyes narrowed.

  “Maybe that’s the case with other girls you have been with, but I think I deserve an explanation.” 

  Aleron crossed his arms. His silver eyes bore into hers, anger clearly glinting in them.

  “And why is that?”

  “Well, obviously you found me special enough to bring me here, and I was willing to give up my entire life and everything I knew and love so you could do that, so I think you could at least do me the favor of telling me why I can’t be by your side tonight at your party.” She said, crossing her arms, imitating his stern position.

  Aleron looked her over, examining her clenched jaw and the lacy nightgown cuffs straining against her crossed arms. In every way this human girl was out of the ordinary. Sweet, compliant, and eager in bed, but when displeased, she was nearly as fiery and intense as her sexual energy.

  “Fair enough.” He nodded once, shocking her. “Seeing as you are indeed quite special, I don’t want you around the incubi that will be attending the party. I will admit, reluctantly, that they are older and therefore more powerful than I am. I don’t wish to take any unnecessary risks with you.”

  Aleron danced around the edge of lying. She could know she was special, but not the full extent of it. She didn’t need to know that the other incubi  _ would _ want her, and he wouldn’t be able to protect her from the older ones. 

  “Wouldn’t they respect you enough to leave me alone?” She asked so innocently that it made her ignorance endearing. 

  “That’s not how things work here, my superiors would not leave you alone merely because you are mine. Don’t worry, you will get your time as my arm candy, but tonight’s party will not be the occasion for it.”

  Lucile sat there quietly, trying to understand why she felt hurt. It was entirely logical, he was just trying to protect her to the best of his abilities. Maybe he had no choice to invite them for some reason, and he just wanted to keep her out of harm… Yeah, she was just overreacting.

  “So I’ll just stay in my room until…?”

  “Until I retrieve you. With you here, I couldn’t possibly partake in any of the humans that will be here tonight for our entertainment. But after denying myself for the entire party, I will be  _ famished _ . So you won’t be neglected for the entire night.” He chuckled. “I recommend spending your time resting while you wait; I will not allow you to sleep later on.”

  With a half-hearted smile on her face, she forced out a laugh.

  “I guess I will have to get some rest then.” She said, then mumbled, “It’s not like I will have anything better to do…” 

  “I am glad you understand. I am going to be busy, but until the party starts at, oh,” He looked at the clock on her night stand. “Two on your clock.”

  Even though it likely wasn’t true to the passing of day and night in this realm, Aleron had given her a human clock for reference. She didn’t understand his bizarre clocks, and apparently night didn’t exist, or they just had extremely long “days”. Hazy light always filtered in through the frosted glass windows in her room. A few days, by her time standards, could have easily passed already before she got the clock. 

  “Two ‘o’ clock, alright.” She nodded. 

  He got up and began to walk towards the door.

  “Again, I am glad you understand, Lucille. And I do mean it when I say you will be able to attend parties in the future; I would love to flaunt my beautiful pet off, just not to this crowd tonight. I’ll see you later.”

  “See you…” She said quietly, watching him leave the room. 

  Hot tears sprung up in her eyes as soon as the door clicked shut. Did he not realize that she was hurting, or did he just not care? She understood that he was just trying to keep her safe, but he could have at least been nicer and more caring about it. 

  She threw herself back down on the bed. 

  “Maybe I  _ should _ sleep, so I don’t have to spend the next however many hours being bored and sad.”

 

  Lucille glanced over at her clock. It was almost one thirty on the dot. 

  Her stomach was grumbling and she didn’t recall ever hearing Aleron say anything about bringing her food. She still had thirty minutes before she was trapped in her room, surely she could get to the dining hall and make it back before the clock struck two. If she didn’t get lost, that is. 

  Still clad in her lacy nightgown, she got up from the bed and left the room. She didn’t even bother to put on slippers. Regardless of how big it is, it was still her home, right? It was a struggle to remember each turn as she came upon them, and every single decision she made had her worrying that she was going to take a wrong turn and get lost. Aleron would be pissed if she got lost in the mansion when it was about to be filled with other incubi.

  When the tall archway came into view, the relief in Lucille’s heart was palpable. And it lasted until she actually walked through the archway. 

  Aleron stood near the archway near four other men, ones she assumed fell in the category of incubi he didn’t want her to meet. She froze in the archway and her heart leapt into her throat; it was no longer tingling with relief. Aleron took notice of her immediately. 

  His gaze darkened into a scathing glare, and it was directed right at her. In that moment, his eyes might as well have been pools of molten silver. Before she could heed his anger and escape unnoticed by the others, they turned to see what was vexing their host. 

  They were all naked, and all had features similar to Aleron’s, such as inhuman skin colors, tails, and horns of varying sizes and shapes. Technically, they were all attractive, but they weren’t Aleron. Unlike Aleron, who was still glowering at her, they were looking at her like she was a piece of meat that was cooked to perfection. It made her disconcertingly aware of her lack of clothing. 

  The still tension was stirred up when Aleron brushed past them to storm over to Lucille. It took everything in her to not shrink back and cower under the shadow of his anger. 

  “What do you think you are doing, coming in here at a time like this?” He hissed.

  “It, it wasn’t two on my clock yet… I was hungry and I thought it would be okay if I got food…” 

  “Didn’t you hear that we were having a conversation?” He said.  _ Didn’t you hear that I wasn’t alone? _ He meant.

  Lucille shook her head slowly, tears building up in the corners of her eyes. 

  “No, I didn’t.” She whispered. Unable to bring herself to look him in the eye, she stared down at the floor. 

  “Why are you being so harsh, Aleron? Is this one available to us? If so I’d like to soothe—”

  “No! She is not available to any of you!” He snapped, interrupting the cocky incubus who spoke up. 

  His hand shot out and caught the top half of Lucille’s arm in a vice grip. She gasped in pain as he yanked her out of the room. 

  “Aleron!” She cried, tears now streaming down her cheeks. “Stop! You’re hurting me!” 

  He ignored her cries and continued to pull her along down the hall. He was squeezing her arm painfully tight and was practically yanking it out of its socket. 

  “Please don’t be mad! You said I was free until two, and it wasn’t two yet so I thought I could come get food. I am sorry!”

  She wiped at her tears with her free hand while she struggled to keep up with his large strides. He fumed quietly, still ignoring her. 

  “Please say something!” Lucille sobbed.

  He ripped open the door to her room with such vigor that it crashed into the wall and came swinging back, just barely missing them as he shoved her into the room and followed. He caught the door and slammed it closed.

  They stood a few feet apart, facing each other. Aleron stood like a statue, feet planted apart, arms crossed, and his jaw clenched. Lucille looked, and felt, pathetic standing in front of him trembling and crying. Each second that passed without him saying anything made her anxiety grow and flourish.

  Her sobs sounded loud in the spacious and otherwise quiet room, but she couldn’t calm herself down, not now. 

  “Lucille, you need to be more vigilant.” His voice was ice cold. “You knew that there was going to be a party teeming with incubi in the dining hall around this time, why didn’t it occur to you that it might be a bad idea to go in there?” 

  “I thought that I had enough time to get some food and get back to my room before they got here.” She defended weakly.

  “Do people in your realm not arrive early to events?”

  “They do but—”

  “But you shouldn’t have come to the dining hall and you know it. And of all the things you could have worn to venture out in, you chose a thin little nightgown with scarcely enough fabric to cover you. What was going through your mind?” 

  Lucille’s cheeks flushes. He was scolding her as though she were a child. 

  “Just a few days ago you were wanting me to go out to the dining hall naked, for the servants and everyone to see! Had I not—”

  “The servants don’t matter!” Aleron shouted, taking a step closer to her. “You could strut into one of their lounge rooms. spread your legs and touch yourself for all I care. Those incubi however, not the one idiotic enough to ask about you, but the others? They don’t need any more encouragement. They have your delicious scent on their minds now and if they want you, there is likely nothing I can do to stop them. And I know that they won’t treat you as kindly as I do.”

  “I—I—” She stammered, new tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

  “If you had just listened to me and stayed in here like you were supposed to, then there would be nothing to worry about. They wouldn’t even know that you exist.”

  “I’m sorry!” She choked. Terror was wrapping around her heart and crushing it. 

  “You should be. You also better hope that they haven’t decided that they want you.” He shook his head. “I have nothing more to say to you. I’ll see you after the party.” 

  With that, he turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut again. She heard the door click into place, and then his footsteps pounding down the hall. 

  Lucille’s chest ached. Her throat was sore from the sobs that wouldn’t relent, and her head was starting to throb. She couldn’t handle the fear that was threatening to suffocate her and the deep emotional wound that angering him had inflicted. Things had been going so smoothly between them, and she had gone and ruined it. 

  With tears still streaming down her face, she walked over to her closet. She began pulling clothes down, retrieving a silk shirt and pulling it on. Then she layered another shirt over that one and her night gown. Next she pulled on a tight pair of shorts, which she soon covered with a longer pair of pants. She finished things off with the closest thing she had to shoes; a pair of soft pink slippers. 

  She wiped at her tears with her sleeve.

  Her hands trembled as she left the closet and went to the door. With a deep breath, she took the door handle. 

  It wouldn’t budge. 

  The locked door was the thing that made all of the precariously balanced troubles come crashing down around her, pelting her. She cried out in frustration and yanked at the door. The cold metal handle slipped in her sweaty palms. The door rattled on its hinges until she eventually gave up, spinning around to rush through the room to the window. 

  Frantically she searched all of the edges of the window until she found what she was looking for. The plastic-like substance sealing it closed. Lucille began ripping at it with her fingernails, ignoring the pain it caused her. 

 

  By the time she got the seal peeled away, her fingers were bleeding. Two on the clock was long since gone, meaning the party was well in swing and Aleron wouldn’t be back for quite some time. 

  Numbness tingled in her fingertips as she grasped the latch at the bottom of the window and pulled it open. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

  The demon realm looked exactly as one would imagine it. The ground around Aleron’s place was made up of a swampy brown, almost grey sand. A few trees, if they could even be considered that, decorated the hillside with their leafless, scraggled branches and charcoal black bark. Farther down on the hill, she could see the worn and broken metal fencing barely standing up around the property.

  The sun hanging low in the sky did little to brighten the world; the sulfuric-smelling smog in the atmosphere was hindering it. The smog distorted it into a deep red glow, like an ominous sunset that turned the sky blood red.

  Lucille was relieved to see that they were on a ground floor. Granted, the window was still high off the ground, but it was still a manageable height to drop from. If the sand were as soft as it looked, then her fall wouldn’t hurt too bad.

  Laying the window down, she wiped the remaining tears away from her eyes and peered down at the ground again. Did she really want to do this? Did Aleron justify what she was about to do by yelling at her and then locking her in her room as if she were some dog? She hated to admit it, but he did.  

  Things with Aleron had gone south so fast, and while she could technically take some of the blame, she didn’t think it was fair of him to treat her so harshly. She had understood the weight of the situation the second she walked into that room, before he even had a chance to yell at her. And locking her in the room? Telling her to stay there would have more than sufficed. There was no way she would have gone back out there after the other incubi had seen her.

  Her heart was heavy as she climbed onto the window sill and sat down, dangling her legs over the small drop. She felt like an idiot for truly believing that things would go smoothly once she got here. Had the website not warned that incubi were intense, and often controlling? 

  But Aleron had been so sweet to her…

  She bit back tears. The truth was almost too painful to bear, but she had to face it. Lucille had to get out before things got worse.

  Rolling over onto her stomach, she slowly inched herself off the ledge. With a gasp, she dropped, her arms catching her and leaving her dangling over the ground. The metal ledge bit into her fingers as her weight pulled down. Trembling, she glanced over her shoulder to see what she had to brace for before she dropped.

  The ground was just a few feet away from her. It looked daunting, but she knew she could do it. As a little daredevil child she had jumped from heights greater than this. She relaxed her fingers and felt her heart jump as the windowsill slipped away from her grasp. 

 One second she was falling, the next her feet were hitting the ground and were soon followed by her butt. All of the air was forced out of her lungs upon impact. She rolled onto her side and laid there, gasping for air. 

  As soon as her lungs recovered from her bad landing, she put her hands in the gravelly sand and pushed herself up. Paranoia was quick to work its way up into her mind. It made her glance back at the mansion. 

  The black-bricked monstrosity of a building loomed darkly over her. It was enormous. Far larger than one person logically would need. It could probably accommodate a number of servants that also would be more than one person would need. She couldn’t fathom what he would need so much space for. Not to mention the reason behind why it had to look so… foreboding. 

  “I better get going.” She muttered quietly to herself.

  Aleron could come to check on her at any minute, and when he did, he wouldn’t be pleased, not by a long shot. If he looked out that window—which he definitely would—and saw her, she would be screwed.

  She trekked down the hill, wiping her hands off on her pants. Sweat was already beginning to form on her forehead and under all her layers of clothes; not a very promising sign at all. Lucille had no clue where she was going but she hoped that wherever she ended up, there would be food and water, and that she would find it soon. 

  If he was having parties and procuring food, there had to be civilization somewhere nearby.

 

  Thoroughly distracted and wrapped up in his own thoughts, Aleron stood off to the side of the dining hall and idly watched one of the tired, worn out human women get fondled by an incubus nearly 500 years his senior.

  While Aleron couldn’t care less about the treatment of that woman and the others at the party, there was no denying the fact that Cisias was the exact type of incubus that should never know of Lucille’s existence. He was grateful that Cisias’ arrival had been long after the little incident before the party. If little was even an appropriate adjective to describe it.

  In the heat of the moment he had been so filled with anger that he had yelled, and acted, without thinking. Once he’d had time to cool off and think back on what had happened, her reaction left a sick feeling in the back of his throat. Her cries of pain as he had dragged her down the hall repeated in his head over and over. He couldn’t stop seeing the clear image of her tear-stricken face that was the result of his yelling.

  Fear was not an excuse for an emotional outburst of that caliber. Not when it was directed towards Lucille. Not when it hurt her and likely even ruined the great trust she had in him. He was eager for the party to wrap up so he could retire for the night and find some way to console her. Even if it took going without feeding for a night, he would do whatever it took to gain at least some of her forgiveness.

  Rian, the one who had asked about her previously, approached him. Just the sight of the pink-skinned bastard had Aleron irritated. If he could do so without causing a scene, taking out his anger on Rian would have been ideal.

  “You’re holding out on us, aren’t you, Aleron?” He asked with a smirk.

  “What is that supposed to mean?”

  “Not this age old conversational path. You know exactly what I mean. That girl you dragged out of the dining hall earlier, there was something special about her. I could feel it from where I was standing. And you are keeping your rare little find all to yourself.”

  “Her scent is deceiving. I brought her here because I was sure that she would be quite the treat but I was wrong. She was terrible.” He retorted in a venomous tone.

  “Is that so? Then why did you haul her away so quickly? It seemed a bit protective, especially if she isn’t all that great. Why not just throw her out with all the other humans here at this party, it’s not like her energy could be much worse than the worn out energies found in this crowd.”

  Aleron turned his head, glancing sideways at Rian.

  “I couldn’t muster up the cruelty that would prompt me to hand over an innocent woman like her to a bunch of animals like you.” He said in a sarcastic tone. Rian scowled. 

  “If you aren’t fucking her then what does it matter? How is she any different from these humans you have here?”

  “Don’t question my decisions, Rian.” Aleron warned, wanting Rian to get out of his sight more than anything. 

  “We’re not stupid, Aleron. There is something about her that you like, it’s the only logical reason for your protectiveness over her and your lack of libido at this party. Surely an incubus of your age wouldn’t have any good reason to turn down, what was it, five humans throwing themselves at you? Is she sucking your virility from you?”

  Aleron grinded his teeth together.

  “Get out of my sight before I escort you out of my mansion personally.”

  “So I am right.” He said confidently, even while taking a step back. “I’ll leave you be, but I’d be careful if I were you. A human like that won’t stay a secret for long, and even though I may not be able to do anything about your selfishness, there are others who can.”

  Rian backed away from Aleron, turning away after a while and leaving as promised, slipping away into the crowd of demons.    

  Worry was now screaming at the forefront of Aleron’s mind. If he thought he couldn’t focus on the party before, now it was worse. He needed to, at the very least, check on Lucille. If he didn’t, his concern would be eating away at him for the rest of the night. Even if she didn’t want to see him, he needed to see her.

  Nobody was paying attention to Aleron. Things would be fine if he were to leave for a short while, and if they went awry, well, the servants could handle it until he returned. As far as he was concerned, Lucille was more important at the moment. 

  Ignoring the partygoers of all sorts and the various conversations that tried to drag him in, he slipped out of the dining hall and made his way to her room. 

  He knew that something was off the second his hand closed around the door handle. He didn’t know how he could tell, he just felt it in his gut. 

  The door clicked and unlocked with the turn of the handle, then swung in and slammed into the wall for the second time that day as he rushed in. Almost immediately his eyes landed on the pile of sealant on the ground and the wide open window. For the first time in at least five hundred years, Aleron’s chest constricted with dread. 

  He had no need to search the room to feel the complete and utter emptiness and lack of energy left in her wake. 

  Lucille was gone. 

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

  Consumed with fear and rage, Aleron stormed across the room to the window. He gripped the window sill so tightly that it wouldn’t have been surprising if imprints of his hands had been left behind in the wood. His eyes swept over the landscape, looking for any sign of Lucille. 

   Nothing. 

  There was no trace of her whatsoever. He thought for sure that from the hill he would be able to see her small frame ambling through the terrain, but she simply wasn’t there. Either she had escaped hours ago, or worse yet, someone had swept her away. Though, the idea of someone taking her didn’t make sense when thought about from any angle.

  Why would a demon spend forever picking away at the sealant when they could transport her away in the blink of an eye. Or they could have just as easily taken her out the front door, seeing how he had been so preoccupied with the party for the past few hours. Maybe she had escaped, only to be caught and taken away by another demon. Aleron couldn’t understand why someone would be wandering around behind the mansion, however.

  Snarling, he pushed off the window sill and left the room. He strided quickly through the halls until he made it to the nearest servant room. Not all of them were helping with the party. The ones who weren’t doing anything would be busy helping him search before long. 

  In his frantic anger and fear, he shoved through the door and charged into the room. The ifrits sitting around a table doing nothing, as they normally did, started when the door slammed into the wall. They all looked up at Aleron with wide eyes. Aleron swore under his breath. 

  They were the only ones in there. Of fucking course they were the only ones in the lounge room doing absolutely nothing. They’d have to do for now. 

  “Get up, I need your help.” He said abruptly, walking over to where they were sitting. “Get up!” 

  Every single one of them stood up, watching him with great fascination. 

  “Something of mine is missing. It might be in town or it might be out in the desert, and I need help finding it.” 

  “Why do you need our help finding it?”

  Aleron’s gaze snapped to the short female who questioned him. His eyes narrowed. 

  “Because that’s what happens when you are the only ones in here when I need assistance. In case you have forgotten, you’re here to work, not fuck around and waste space and resources. This is important, so I expect you to take it seriously. The other servants will be helping once they are done dealing with our party guests.”

  “Alright then, what is it we’re looking for?” 

  “A human girl.” 

 

  Lucille’s entire body ached, and it wasn’t the pleasurable ache she experienced after a rough night of sex. She wasn’t conditioned for walking for hours and miles on end. She’d stripped off all the layers of clothes that she could tie around her waist, but she was still dripping with sweat. It rolled down the backs of her thighs and soaked the back of her shirt.

  In short: she was miserable. 

  Part of her regretted leaving. She wished that she had just stayed and waited to see how he was acting after the party and for the next few days. If things didn’t get better, there would have probably been many more opportunities to escape. But she had already left, and as far as she was concerned it was too late to turn back. The mansion was now long out of sight and the landscape was so drab and monotonous that she knew that there was no way she could use details to potentially find her way back.

  Lucille could barely believe her eyes when she crested yet another hill, only to see a dark pool of water surrounded by a few trees laying at the bottom. She came to a sliding stop in the sand and stared at it. 

  Was it a mirage? People usually saw them when they were stranded in the desert; she didn’t think she had been out  _ that _ long, though. Not long enough to see visions of water and shade. Feet sliding in the sandy grit, she nearly sprinted down the hill to the pool. Within seconds of making it down there, she regretted that trip too. 

  The smell coming from it alone was enough to churn her stomach. She recoiled, covering her mouth and stepping back from the thick, glossy mess of a pool in front of her. The odor assaulting her nose smelled like a bunch of skunks had crawled into the water to meet their demise. That pool was real alright, but wished that it had been a mirage. 

  Gagging, she clambered back up the hill, away from the pit. She’d have to find some other trees to sit under somewhere else, and if she was lucky, drinkable water. 

  A horrible realization swept over her at the thought. What if, outside of houses, there was no drinkable water? What if that horrible sludge was the only liquid to be found above ground? She shook her head and started walking again, giving the pool a wide berth. She wouldn’t let herself believe that. She had to believe that she could find clean water somewhere if she wanted the willpower to keep going. It wasn’t like she could stop now anyways. 

  Eventually she would have to find civilization or something…

  “Now that you have a clear description of what she looks like, I want you all out in the town, searching, listening, looking for anything that could be a sign of her.”

  “What if we don’t find her?”

  Aleron turned his head towards the masculine voice on his right. 

  “Then you will keep looking elsewhere. Report back to me at the end of the day. Everyday you, and the other servants, are going to be out searching, whether it be in Solaris, any of the bordering towns, or out in the desert. We aren’t going to stop until we find her.”

  “We? When during that spiel did you imply that you would be helping us?” 

  The short blond girl yelped when his hand wrapped around her throat and he nearly lifted her off the ground. He held her, but did not cut off her air.

  “Why wouldn’t I help search for her if she means so much to me? As soon as I get all these damn demons out of my house I am going to be traveling into town as well so I can feel things out for myself.” He said, referring to his ability to feel for her energy, something that an ifrits senses weren’t exactly adapted to do. “I am telling you all to go out ahead of me to get a head start while I handle things here and round up the rest of the servants.”

  He released the girl and left her to grasp at her reddened throat and gape at him. All of the ifrits were staring at him, eyes wide with concern. Aleron glanced around at each of their worried faces, pleased. He doubted there would be anymore snarky questions coming from them for once.

  “Any more questions?” He asked, just to confirm his smug suspicions. As expected, they all shook their heads no. “Good, then there is nothing stopping you from going to Solaris right now, is there?”

  They all shook their heads again before they quickly shuffled away from him and out of the room. 

  The discomfort tickling the back of his throat still had yet to abate. Sending them off wasn’t enough to force it away. He was sure that the only likely cure would be to find Lucille and bring her home safe. Until then, a pervading sickness would stay in his stomach and his throat. Anything could be happening to her and he couldn’t bear knowing that there wasn’t anything he could do about it at the moment. 


	16. Chapter 16

  Lucille had been wandering through the desert for at least two days. Now that she was outside for a long period of time, she knew that the sun did have cycles. It edged its way around the horizon line without ever actually dipping below it. So far it had revolved around her line of vision twice like a natural clock. 

  Thirst made her mouth uncomfortably dry; swallowing was a painful feat. Food and water was nowhere to be found, solidifying the growing regret she began to feel just hours into her journey. At least she had the security of knowing that food and water was always available to her at the mansion. Out here, she had nothing. And for all she knew, Aleron could live nowhere near civilization. If that was the case, she had no chance of surviving. Even if she turned back now it would be too late to make it back, if she could even find the mansion. 

  As she trudged along, she wondered what Aleron was doing. What had happened when he came for her after his party, only to find the window pried open and her missing? Were there search parties sent out, or did she anger him enough to make him give up on her?

  Her already weak legs trembled on her next step. She stumbled, then collapsed onto the gritty soil. Too weak to pull herself up, she laid on the ground. The pounding in her skull became more apparent. The vision of the dirt expanding around her went hazy with each throb of pain in her head. 

  She really wished he had sent out a search team.

 

  With each day that passed without Lucille being found, Aleron’s hope of bringing her back home diminished. 

  He had nearly all of his servants out on the hunt, doing everything short of actually searching each individual home in the vicinity. Instead, he sent ifrits into town everyday to keep an eye out for anything that could pertain to Lucille. When they returned at the end of the day with no information, the next day he sent out more servants, these ones in charge of scouring the desert. 

  Unable to sit still at home, and not necessarily trusting the ifrits, Aleron spent most of his time in the town walking around listening for anything, trying to feel out even a faint trace of her energy. And he did hope that it was faint, for if it wasn’t, it wouldn’t be long before there would be a great deal of blood on his hands.

  His greatest concern was the possibility of her no longer being in this realm. If another demon got a hold of her, and they were powerful enough, she could be anywhere. The thought made his chest constrict. He did not want to let her go. 

  The last time he had fed was the morning before the party. Aleron had more than indulged in Lucille’s vibrant morning energy, but already he was beginning to feel the need for more. Maybe he was addicted, or the less ridiculous option, he was feeling hungry simply because she was no longer there for his pleasure at all hours of the day. He had become spoiled. 

  In normal circumstances it would be at least a mortal month before he felt the burn of desire. Though painful, he could go years without feeding. It would be years before he would give in and feed from any typical human again after losing Lucille.

 

  Lucille woke up to the sound of a clock ticking and liquid boiling in a pot. A heavy quilt covered her, suffocating her with its warmth. Under it, her body was bare against the scratchy red couch she was laying on. 

 She groggily glanced around, trying to figure out where she was. She was in what appeared to be an old, cramped living room. It could barely accommodate the coffee table, two couches, and various knick knacks that were in it. It was so human-like that she would have forgotten she was in the demon realm, had it not been for the scaled, dog-like creature sleeping in the corner.

  For the second time she was waking up in an unfamiliar place in this realm. Only this time she had absolutely no recollection of how she got there, or who brought her in and undressed her. It could be anyone, and that terrified her more than the thought of that demon dog waking up. Being yelled at by Aleron seemed so insignificant and harmless now. 

  Her entire body protested as she sat up, holding the musty quilt up to her chin. The boiling liquid sounds were joined by the sounds of someone—or something—fiddling around with metallic tools. If she closed her eyes, Lucille could almost pretend that she was at her parents’ house, listening to her dad cook. 

  As scared as she was she hoped that whoever brought her here was also planning on feeding her; her stomach was practically eating itself.

  She anxiously licked her chapped lips. What was she supposed to do now? If she knew where her clothes were or, better yet, had them on, she could quietly get up and escape out the dark wood door in the corner. If she were lucky, this house would be in the middle of some town and she could find someone to help her. But she wasn’t about to do that with only a quilt to cover her. 

  She also considered walking into the next room to confront whoever was there, but that also seemed a bit too cocky for someone wrapped up in an old quilt. Even if that person had already seen her naked. She shuddered in disgust.

  Regardless of what choice she made, they all sucked. She sighed. 

_ This is what I get for acting rashly. _ She thought. 

  Footsteps in the next room, seemingly coming closer, made the decision for her. She couldn’t breath as she braced herself and waited to see who stepped around that corner. Her heart lurched when she caught the first glimpse of movement. 

  A young woman who looked to be about Lucille’s age stepped into the room. Short red hair hung down to her chin, contrasting with the emerald pools that were her eyes. She had tiny white bull horns with gold caps on the tips. Her skin, like the other succubus Lucille saw was a natural human shade, though hers was on the tanner side. 

  Surprise registered on her face whens he saw Lucille. The shock transformed into a smile. 

  “Finally! You’re awake!” She said. The succubi walked over with a bounce in her step and sat down next to Lucille’s feet. Clutching at the quilt, Lucille subtly inched away from her.

  “Who are you? What am I doing here? Wher—”

  “Slow down.” The succubi interrupted, placing both of her hands out in front of her. “You are here because I found you passed out in the desert just outside of town.”

  So she  _ was _ close! Lucille was pissed at her body for giving out on her right before she go to town. The succubi continued, “And my name is Jynira. All you need to know is that I am the nice woman who brought you into her house and saved you from dehydration, all out of the kindness of her own heart.” 

  That didn’t make Lucille feel any better; if anything it made Jynira seem suspicious. 

  “Well, thank you, but why am I naked.”

  “What, no introduction?” Jynira chided.

  “I want to know why I am naked on your couch! I am grateful that you saved me, but I think I need to know what happened while I was out before we get too into introductions!” Lucille retorted, her fear coming out as anger.

  “Fine, if you must know right away, you’re naked because all of your clothes  _ reeked _ and it’s extremely unhealthy to walk around in, let alone sleep in sweaty, nasty underwear. Your clothes are drying right now and, as you can see, I was kind enough to cover you up while you slept. Now, what is your name?” 

  Lucille had to resist the urge to blow out an appalled puff of air. As it turns out, not all sex demons have the graceful, ancient demeanor that Aleron did. 

  “Thank you. My name is Lucille.” 

  Jynira looked pleased. She folded her hands in her lap. 

  “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lucille. Welcome to my home. Now, I must ask: why were you, a human, out in the desert? Did you get lost? Do you belong to someone in the area?”

  “I wouldn’t say that I belonged to him… I—I don’t know. I wasn’t being treated well so I tried to run away.” She looked down in shame. 

  “I see. Will he be looking for you?” 

  “Maybe, but I walked for… two days? I probably made it far enough away to where he won’t be able to find me, or he won’t look.”

  Jynira’s grinned. 

  “I doubt he will. You are welcome to stay here with me, safe and sound, for as long as you need.”

  “Thank you, but I don’t want to be a burden. I’ll have to leave eventually, or find something I can do to earn my keep.”

  “Don’t worry about that right now, we can figure something out later.” The sly grin returned to Jynira’s face. Something about it,however, just felt off to Lucille.

  “So?” Aleron asked the fifth ifrit, a young woman, to return that night. 

  “I, uh, I think I may have found something.” She responded nervously. She could tell that he was on edge. It would have been obvious even if she hadn’t heard that two others had gotten yelled at for ‘useless information’.

  “This better be good.” He said tersely. 

  “Well, I found a girl for sale…” Aleron tensed. “... She’s short…” His chest tightened. “...has brown skin…?” 

  Despite the relief that washed over him, he slammed his fist down on the window sill in front of him. She wasn’t definitively for sale, but that information didn’t bring him any closer to finding her. 

  “Damnit!” The ifrit flinched. “Useless! How are we supposed to find her when none of you can fucking remember the description of her? Do I have to do it all myself? Fair hair, fair  _ skin _ .” He took a deep breath. “She needs to be found. Some other demon could have her and they could be  _ using _ her, treating her awfully. She could be miserable right now.” 

  “I understand, sir.” She said, even though she honestly didn’t understand his plight. “I personally can vow to try harder and do better.” 

  With a sigh, Aleron moved away from the window and sat down in a nearby chair.

  “Thank you. I can’t rest, feed, do anything until she is back.” 

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

  “Uhm, sir?” The same female who had seen his outburst the day before approached him again, tentatively this time. 

  “Do you actually have something of use this time?” He drew his eyes away from the carved patterns on his throne and looked up at her.

  “Yeah, actually, I think I do.” 

  “Alright then, what is it?” 

  He watched with masked curiosity as she reached into the satchel hanging from her shoulder and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

  “I stole this ad from the side of a building, so I mean I kind of hope I am wrong—I would rather be yelled at in this instance—but it’s about a girl, her body is for sale, five hundred per hour. It’s vague, but worth checking out I think. What the article does reveal about the girl makes it sound like her.” 

  Aleron groaned as though it was putting him in physical pain to hear what she was saying.

   “Go on.” 

  “She is short, blonde, fair skin—like you said last night—and apparently she has a unique, very tempting smell according to this article, though I don’t think you said anything about that when you were explaining her to us.” She glanced down at the paper in her hands. “Her name is Lucy—”

  Aleron stood up.

  “Give me that, right now.” He jutted his hand out. His head was swimming, reacting to emotions in such a way that he had not felt since he was young and new to the real world. There was no way that it was a mere coincidence. 

  “O-okay.” She said, immediately placing the advertisement in his hand and taking a quick step back. 

  He was numb as he glanced it over, even though the ifrit had told him everything except for the actual location. It had to be Lucille. The description and then the name? He would be an idiot if he didn’t immediately go to the house and check for sure. The longer he waited, the more likely it was that some other incubi would take up that offer. 

  The town she was in was miles away, but he was sure that it had to somehow be her. Anything was possible.

  “You’ve done good, thank you. Stay here while I am gone, if anyone returns tell them to keep looking and that I will be back eventually. If it turns out that this isn’t her, by some chance, then we can’t stop looking, even if it’s only for a second.”

  With the ad in hand, he swept down from the dais and passed the stunned ifrit.

  “Are you sure? You don’t want to wait for any reinforcements?”

  “Yes! I don’t need any help. The one who could use help is the person, monster, that is holding Lucille and planning on selling her body like some cheap whore. If I get there and find out that it is my Lucille they have, they are the ones who are going to wish they had reinforcements.” He shouted as he stormed out of the throne room.

  The ifrit watched, slightly confused, as he took off out of the room. Like last night, she hoped that her information was right, mainly because it would mean that they could relax and stop having to deal with Aleron in his insane mood. Apparently, Lucille was the only thing keeping him sane anymore. If the ifrits ever wanted to go back to being ignored, for the most part, and relaxing, they needed to bring  that human back one way or another.

 

  Lucille chewed on a piece of jerky and watched Jynira clean up the kitchen. She’d insisted that Lucille rest and eat to regain strength rather than worry herself with chores. Then she pushed over a bowl of jerky, the origin of the meat unknown to Lucille, along with a few other bowls of odd looking food. The jerky tasted good enough for her to eat; it definitely wasn’t anything too abnormal. 

  “How old are you, Lucille?” Jynira asked from behind the counter as she dug around for cleaning materials.

  “I’m nineteen. Are you sure you don’t want help cleaning?”

  “My my, you’re awfully young. And I am sure, keep eating. Your body needs its strength after being out in the desert for as long as you were.”

  “I feel fine though…” She took another bite. “Can I ask how old you are?”

  She was curious to see how old this “young” woman was, if she thought that Lucille was awfully young. Jynira didn’t look a day over 25. 

  “Oh… only about 200 human years. For a succubus, I am quite young.” 

  Lucille’s eyes widened. Only 200 years? If Aleron was always going on about how he was older and powerful,  _ how old was he? _ Jynira stood up from behind the counter and asked the same question Lucille was asking herself. “How old was that incubus you were staying with?”

  “I don’t know, he never told me.”

  A loud crash in the next room harshly interrupted anything that Jynira was about to say. A shriek escaped from Lucille’s lips and she ducked down, holding onto the edge of the counter as though her life depended on it. The demon dog (with the surprisingly human name, Carl) screamed from his crate in the corner and shook it madly. 

  Jynira didn’t seem afraid of whoever, or whatever, had just burst through the door, until she actually saw it. She marched from around the counter, past Lucille, and came to a dead stop in the walkway between the kitchen and the living room. 

  “Where is she?” Aleron’s voice snarled from the next room.

  Lucille gasped. She slid off the chair she was barely sitting on and crouched down. The edge of the counter was only a few feet away. If she had the bravery to get her legs moving, she could hide behind it. Instead, she stared up at what she could see of Jynira.

  “What are you talking about?” Jynira asked icily, though her fear could easily be heard through it all. 

 “My human, Lucille. Don’t think that I can’t feel her here. You have her, where is she?”

  Jynira braced herself against the archway between the two rooms, as though she would physically stop Aleron from getting to Lucille. Carl was still screaming from his crate. 

  “Get out of my house right now.”

  A familiar grey hand shot out and grabbed the collar of Jynira’s dress. When she was yanked forward, Lucille caught the first glimpse of Aleron’s face. Her heart gave a sorrowful thump in between its panicked racing. She hated to admit it, but there was still a strong force drawing her to him like a fly to a flame. If she flew too close, though, her wings would get burned off.

  “I am going to give you one more chance to tell me where she is. If you don’t follow through, you will regret it, I promise you.” 

  “You’re delusional. She’s not here! It’s just me in this dingy little house!”

  “Really? Because that ad you posted would beg to differ!” He threw her into the air like a small rag doll. With a crash she hit the wall, knocking off the various portraits and other things hanging on the wall. “I can smell her,  _ sense  _ her! I am not some daft little idiot!” 

  Aleron’s voice boomed through the small house. Without even noticing Lucille, he strode over to where Jynira was sprawled out on the ground and delivered a swift, crushing kick to her stomach. Lucille had to fight back a scream as she watched Jynira garble out a groan through the blood trickling from her mouth.

  A quiet sob snuck out from between Lucille’s lips. It didn’t go unnoticed by Aleron. His silver eyes, brimming with rage, fell on her and softened. She shrank back and bumped into the chair behind her. Aleron left Jynira behind and rushed over to Lucille. She had no room to move as his arms came in and swept her up.

  The few seconds he spent examining her face felt like time had slowed drastically. It was like his gaze locked her in place. It transfixed her as he seemed to be searching for an injury or something, anything to indicate that she had gone through any harm. Though it felt like longer to Lucille, Aleron only got a few seconds to look her over before she broke free from the spell and struggled. 

  “Let me go!” She cried, writhing in his grasp. Just as she began to fight, he heard the sounds of Jynira getting up behind him. He scowled. 

  Slinging her over his shoulder, he turned to face the wounded succubus. Already her body was on the mend, preparing her to fight him again. If he had to, he wouldn’t leave this house until he was sure it would take her more than a few minutes to recover. 

  “Don’t even dare.” He warned before she could stand. 

  “You can’t take her!” Jynira shouted from her position on the ground.

  “You know, actually, I think I can. I think we both know that you are in no position to be fighting me. You stand no chance.” He snickered. 

  “Damn you!” She howled amongst Carl’s prevailing screams and Lucille’s struggle. “She is mine!”

  “Aleron!” Lucille joined in to the chaotic chorus. “Let me go! I don’t want to go back with you.”

  He ignored her, not even phased by her thrashing. Though, her struggle was comforting to him. Clearly she was clueless to the intentions that Jynira had for her, otherwise she would not be fighting him so adamantly. As soon as she found out the truth, she might be a little more open to giving him another chance. Thankful, even, that he found her when he did.

  Lucille fought against him the entire way home. She drew attention by shrieking in the town, crying out to every passerby, begging them to help her. Aleron briefly considered just making the extra effort to transport her energy and his back to the mansion, but the chance that she would be humiliated by this later was too great. As far as he was concerned, she deserved to be humiliated with herself after all stupid shit she pulled in the past week. 

  Let her act even more like a bratty child, and in front of the entire town too. They didn’t give a shit. They may watch with worry and concern on their face, but ultimately, they knew it was none of their business. Lucille belonged to Aleron and he could do whatever he wanted with her. As long as a human wasn’t knowingly owned by a high-ranked, powerful demon, no one would question a lower demon carrying her. And he couldn’t see any powerful demon wanting to take her on after seeing this behavior.

  The time it took them to get home wasn’t enough time for her to cool down. She still fought as wildly as she did when he first dragged her out of that nasty house. Her fists slammed into his back as he walked her through the halls. Her feet kicked out, but never made contact with anything. 

  It didn’t take long for it to stop being endearing or beneficial to him. 

  “Stop! Stop it, Lucille! You are back here, there is nothing you can do about it and you should be damn grateful about it!” He shouted at her.

  “Why the hell should I be grateful?” She shouted back just as loudly. “You’re an abusive piece of shit!”

  “You should be grateful because that succubus would make you understand the true meaning of abusive, she—”

   “You’re a liar, a fucking liar!” She screamed.

  Aleron gritted his teeth. Like a mantra, he reminded himself that she was just scared and angry like a cornered feline. She didn’t mean it. However, she needed time to calm down before he could talk to her, otherwise his anger would get the best of him. Coming to a sudden stop, he ripped open the door of a servant’s bedroom, which was so conveniently void of windows or any other possible escape routes, and lifted her fighting body off his shoulder and shoved her in. 

  The servant, a young demon girl, inside gasped, standing up from their couch. 

  “Until you can calm down and listen to reason, you are going to sit in here under the supervision of this servant.”

  “No—” He cut off Lucille’s screams with a slam of the door and the click of a lock. Listening to her angered yelling through the door made him hope that she wouldn’t give that poor servant too much hell. But she couldn’t go on like that forever. Eventually she would get tired and have to calm down, and maybe having another female in there with her would speed up the process. If the servant had any sense, she would reason with Lucille at least a little bit. 

  Regardless, as soon as she wasn’t howling irrationally with anger, he would go back in and make her realize just how lucky she was that he cared enough to find her.


	18. Chapter 18

  It wasn’t easy for Lucille to stay in the raving mad state she wanted to be in. She sat at the desk in the corner of the servant’s room, furiously chewing away at her lower lip. She really did want to stay angry at Aleron, but she couldn’t keep her flames going. 

  When he first threw her in that room, in a repeat of past events, she practically threw herself against the door. Her entire body trembled and she couldn’t stop herself from drawing in quick, ragged breaths in between furious shouts aimed at him, wherever he was. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks. She stayed pressed up against the door until eventually she collapsed in a fit of sobs and chokes and she remained there on the floor, broken and frustrated. 

  She may have been irrationally mad, but she wasn’t about to destroy some poor, nervous servant’s room. 

  “Uhm, Miss Lucille?” The servant asked tentatively. 

  “How do you know my name?” Lucille asked icily, turning her head towards her.

  “Oh, well, Master Aleron was very distraught when you ran away. Nearly all of us servants were out helping him search for you. We all kind of know who you are now.”

  “He was distraught?” 

  “Yeah, he was.”

  “Well, good. He deserved to be distraught. I am glad he was worried and miserable for at least a few days.” Lucille said spitefully.

  “I don’t know what he did to make you so mad, but when he returns can you please give Master Aleron a chance to talk to you? The way he went through so much trouble to find you shows how much he cares, and that is rare. This is already the safest place to be in this realm, if he loves you that makes it even more secure for you, I imagine.” 

  “He has quite a unique way of showing his love, yelling at me then locking me in a bedroom… twice!” 

  The servant pursed her lips. 

  “You know, that isn’t bad at all. Take it from a demon who has experience with Incubi. They are nasty creatures by nature. They are able to control their animalistic urges, but most don’t even see lowly demons, let alone humans, in a high enough regard to treat them kindly. Trust me when I say that you are extremely lucky to have wound up with a caring, logical incubus like Master Aleron!”

  Lucille was taken aback by the servant’s passionate speech. She was a servant, why did she care so deeply about it?

  “Still, he shouldn’t have treated me like an animal and locked me up. It’s abusive.” She responded stubbornly. 

  “Oh, so you would rather be beaten and then thrown out to all of his friends at that party as punishment instead? I imagine they would have  _ loved _ to have a go or two with you.”

  “I don’t want that but—”

  “No, no buts. This isn’t your friendly little human world and you need to get used to it. Any other incubus would have shown their displeasure by hurting you. If I were you, I would take a stern yelling at and being locked up in a bedroom over any of the other alternatives available in the eyes of an incubus. Even if he loves you, his kindness has its limits, and with that attitude of yours it will take you no time to hit them.” The servant took a deep breath and placed her light blue hands on her hips. Lucille was rendered speechless. What could she possibly say in response to that?

  Slow, languid steps thumped outside in the hall, cutting off their conversation. Lucille was sure that it could be none other than Aleron returning for her. She begrudgingly lifted herself up from the ground and took a few steps away from the door before it clicked and opened. 

  Aleron entered the room with calm, calculating eyes. He briefly focused on the servant before looking over Lucille, who stood just feet away.

  “I am glad to see that you have calmed down considerably, Lucille. Are you going to listen now if I try to explain things to you?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. 

  She gave the servant’s words great thought before she formulated her response. 

  “Sure, I’ll listen.” 

  Aleron smiled warmly.

  “Let’s move to my room to talk.” He extended his arm out to her. She was sceptical of going to his room but, determined to improve her attitude, went along with it. She walked into his embrace, letting him wrap his arm around her shoulders and lead her out of the servant’s bedroom. Lucille glanced over her shoulder at the servant as she left.

  She’d put up with Lucille’s rage for at least an hour and she hadn’t even gotten a thanks from Aleron. However, she did say that this world wasn’t nice. Maybe the lack of gratitude wasn’t even a concern in her mind. 

  “Do you want to tell me how you made it all the way to that succubi’s house?” He asked in a quiet, intimate tone, one reserved for the openness of the halls. 

  “It’s not obvious?” 

  “Oh, I have my suspicions, but I want to know the true story.” 

  “I was mad so I pulled the sealant off the window, climbed out, and walked through the desert-y wasteland until I passed out and Jynira found me. Simple.” She shrugged. 

  “So you weren’t abducted?” 

  “Not at all.” 

  “I see. And did my actions really anger you enough to force you into running away in an unfamiliar and clearly dangerous realm? Or is there something else I am missing here?”

  Lucille was surprised at how open he was to listening to her feelings and point of view. She thought for sure that this reunion would be her listening to him lecture, perhaps even yell at her again. She could feel herself relaxing in his hold, already returning to that feeling of ease she’d always had with him. 

  He shouldered open the enormous white door leading to his bedroom. 

  Again, Lucille was really thinking over every little word that the servant had said. Things were different here, and if that servant was right, she  _ should _ appreciate every gentle moment Aleron had to give her. If the most he was going to do to punish her was throw her in “time out”, she could and would deal with it if that meant things going smoothly with them. She didn’t want to find out what would happen if she were to hit the aforementioned limit to Aleron’s kindness.

  “In my world…” She began slowly. “The way you reacted and treated me before I ran away would be considered demeaning and abusive even. That’s why I was unhappy and decided to run away. I didn’t want to stick around and get trapped in this place where things could get even worse.” 

  “Abusive? Lucille, I was locking you in there because in my mind I kept seeing those other incubi stealing you away from me. Locking the door wouldn’t keep them out, but it would keep you in and hidden away.” he sat down with her on the edge of the disheveled bed. He took a deep breath. “I—I am sorry, though. I get what you were trying to say, I was too harsh on you for a mistake you made. But you have to understand that, in this world, what I did was nothing. I don’t want you running off everytime I yell at you for doing something you shouldn’t have, though I do hope that me yelling at you won’t be a common occurrence.” 

  He was just trying to protect her? It wasn’t meant as punishment? So… the servant was right, he did care… 

  “I’ll try to be more careful in the future.” She amended. 

  “Thank you, Lucille. That’s exactly what I want from you. Again, this world is extremely dangerous.” He said, unknowingly reiterating what the servant had told her. “When you went missing, not only did I imagine incubi stealing you, but I also thought about how they would treat you. Nearly a million scenarios ran through my mind, ones that probably wouldn’t go through your mind because you are naive to the ways of my realm. Which is why you wouldn’t suspect that that ‘friendly’ succubi you encountered had ulterior motives.”

  Lucille shook her head slowly. 

  “No… She didn’t have any ulterior motives. She just found a human in need and was trying to help.” 

  Aleron’s lips flattened into a thin line. Now he knew that she wasn’t trying to be defiant, but was simply in denial of the harsh truth.  

  “Yes, Lucille, yes she did. She may have been trying to help you, but that was only so she could sell you. She knew a good product when she saw it, or smelled it, and knew immediately that she could make a lot of money off you.”

  “What?”

  He gritted his teeth. The last thing he wanted to do was elaborate on what he meant by that.

  “She was going to sell your body out to whatever demon would pay per hour to have you, and the price wasn’t cheap.”

  Sickness settled in her stomach. If he was telling the truth, then she was embarrassed to have fought him as vehemently as he did when he saved her. 

  “Aleron, this is cruel. Please don’t say that just to make me feel bad…” 

  “I’m not trying to make you feel bad. I just need you to understand the weight of the situation you got yourself into by acting rashly.” 

  “Jynira wouldn’t sell my body, she was so nice…” 

  Sighing, Aleron unwrapped his arm from her and got up from the bed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him pick something up from his night stand. She kept her eyes down, focused on the spot where the rug met the shining marble. When he held out a piece of paper to her, she looked up. 

  Her hand shook as she took it from him. The yellowed parchment felt rough in her delicate fingers. As she read the ad, which did describe her to a T, tears filled her eyes. Her facial muscles burned; they desperately wanted to contort her face and make her sob. She placed a hand over her mouth. She felt betrayed. And stupid, very stupid.

  Everyone was right, this world wasn’t safe and she knew next to nothing about it. How could that have not crossed her mind before she ran away? If Aleron had not come for her, it was very likely that she would have been more miserable than she could even begin to truly imagine. 

  “When I read that ad, I was both relieved and sickened. Relieved because I knew where to find you, and I highly doubt that I need to explain why I was sickened.”

  Lucille shook her head. The ad was hanging limply in her numb fingers. When he reached down to take it away from her, she gave him no trouble. The moment it left her fingers, it was like a wave of emotions swept over her. Big, wet tears flowed from her eyes, forced out by her heaving sobs. She looked up at him with glistening eyes and shook her head.

  “No.” 

  “I’m sorry, Lucille.” He sat back down next to her and took her in his arms. 

  As it was anytime she wanted to cuddle, his embrace was stiff. Even after the few times of giving her the post-sex cuddling she craved, doing so still seemed to pain him. Somehow she had managed to get used to it, and now even found comfort in his rigid hold. She sobbed into his chest, her tears soaking the thin linen shirt he wore.

  She felt awful. Terrified at how close she came to being forced into the miserable life of a sex slave and embarrassed that she had fought him with only her ignorance to back her up. This world was too much for her. She knew nothing about it, and everything outside the walls of the mansion was a danger to her. Sometimes that danger even came within the walls whenever he threw parties.

  She cried until her eyes burned and her throat ached. It was the pain that came with purging all of the overwhelming feelings bombarding her. For the first time she felt the side effects of going through a big change such as moving. Lucille was scared and part of her wished she could go back home, just for a minute so she could have something familiar and safe. 

  Eventually, her tears seemed to run out. The aching in her chest died down and the ache urging her to cry lost its vigor, leaving her exhausted. With nothing more to cry out, she was left gasping. he gently stroked her head, right over her temples where he knew she liked it, in an attempt to calm her down.

  His attempts worked at soothing her. Every stroke worked its way in and eased her frayed nerves one by one. Each time his fingers brushed over her scalp, her eyelids grew heavier. Having slid down a bit, she leaned heavily into Aleron’s side, nearly laying on his lap. It was the perfect position for her to feel comfortable enough to succumb to the exhaustion and drift off to sleep in his arms.

  
  


**Author’s Note:** Well, this is more like a disclaimer than anything. I just wanted to say that I do not condone or think that the way Aleron treated Lucille is okay at all! Lucille is in a different world with different ways :) In our world, as Lucille said, his behavior was no bueno. 

 

Also, I apologize for how long it took for this to get here! I had a fairly busy few weeks, but I have returned and as far as I can tell things are going to be calming down in my life for a while. Thank goodness lol.


	19. Chapter 19

  Once again, Lucille woke up alone in Aleron’s bed. This time she was curled up under the comforter, wearing her soft, thin T-shirt and a pair of panties. She had no idea how he knew that she didn’t like wearing pants to sleep. She was sure the subject had never come up in conversation, and she seldom ever slept with clothes on in this mansion. 

  Hell, how did he even get them off without waking her up?

  She snuggled deeper under the covers. The room around her had a cool chill to it as though it had been air conditioned. It was still a welcoming feeling after having been in the desert for so long, even if it did make her hold the comforter closer. Outside of the covers the temperature was almost uncomfortably cold, but under them she felt cozy and comfortable.

  Last time she left without his permission, she got in trouble. This time she was going to wait until he came back. It wouldn’t be difficult, considering she was too comfortable to even consider getting out of the bed at this point. 

  She wondered where he was. How did he spend his time when he wasn’t with her? What kind of things did he have to do that called for his attention? Maybe he was a leader of a chunk of land, or he was in charge of some task or something. 

  She really didn’t know anything about Aleron, she realized. In all those times she spent forever telling him about herself, he never told her anything about his own life. When things weren’t tense between them anymore, she would ask him about his life she decided. 

 

  Voices sounded outside the bedroom around twenty minutes after Lucille woke up. She had no clue how long it actually was, however. Aleron hadn’t even mentioned bringing a human clock into his room for her. 

  Curiously, she strained to hear the voices. They were garbled, the two men were speaking in a language she had never heard before. The language didn’t sound like something a human’s vocal chords could repeat. Despite the odd sounds, she could still recognize Aleron’s voice among them. 

  Anxiety and excitement bubbled up in her chest. Just as much as she wanted to see him and scope out his emotions, she was scared to see how he would treat her. Last night he had been so gentle and caring, but that tenderness could have just as easily disappeared. Part of her still wondered whether or not his kindness towards her at times was just a front. 

  The door opened and the voices spilled into the room. She took a deep breath and sank even deeper under the covers, pulling them up to her nose. His tone was tinged with irritation, something she had become very familiar with in a very short time. It wasn’t something she liked to hear, but she was grateful that it wasn’t aimed towards her this time. 

  Another question came to mind: How often did he get angry? Too bad that wasn’t something she could ask him directly. 

  Aleron finished on a strong, one worded note before he turned into the room and slammed the door shut. With no consideration as to the fact that Lucille could have still been sleeping. Immediately his attention shifted to her. Much like when he first saw her in that succubi’s house, his facial expression softened. It went the further step, forming into a smile. 

  “Lucille.” He said warmly. “I didn’t wake you, did I?” 

  She shook her head.

  “No, I have been awake for a while.” 

  “Not too long I hope.” He grinned and walked over to his desk, where he glanced over some of the papers lying on it. The light on the desk casted a warm glow over his grey skin. 

  “Don’t worry, it hasn’t been that long. And I’ve been comfortable… so it wasn’t bad.” She shrugged. 

  “Good.” 

  She sat quietly for a moment, watching him read through the papers. One of the million questions swirling through her mind fought her way to the surface. After some hesitation, she decided to risk letting it come out. He seemed to be warm enough towards her today.

  “What was going on out there…? You sounded kind of mad.” She cringed. She sounded like a child with the way she worded that. There was no taking it back now, however. 

  “That argument? Don’t worry about it, it was nothing. Just some small, insignificant thing that my assistant can’t handle for some inane reason.”

  “You have an assistant?” 

  “That I do.” He grinned. 

  “What do you do? Are you a king or leader or something?” 

  Aleron laughed, abandoning the papers on his desk to join her on the bed.

  “My, you are full of questions today aren’t you?”

  “I am just curious, I realized how little I know about this world, and more importantly, you.” Lucille lifted herself up, sitting up under the covers, looking down at him laying on his side next to her.

  “I see. Do you have anymore questions?” 

  She narrowed her eyes. How dare he evade her question about him. She would get her answer to that question somehow, but for now she would let it slide. 

  “I thought of this one when I was… gone. Why are so many succubi pale? I’ve seen an entire rainbow of incubi it seems, but I’ve only seen white succubi.”

  Aleron threw his head back and burst into laughter. It was so loud it startled Lucille and echoed through the large room. Her cheeks turned bright red.

  “Well, I was not expecting that!” He said in between peels of laughter. “How many succubi have you seen exactly?” 

  “Only two, but both of them were practically the same color as me! Where as I have seen like five or six incubi and they were all different colors, and none of them were humanlike.” 

  His laughter toned down to the occasional chuckle here and there.

  “That’s a good observation. It’s just a trend among succubi to change their skin color to match the type of humans they like. We have some control over our skin color, but changing it is a bitch of a process and a lot of them are willing to go through it to follow this trend. And rest assured, there aren’t all white. They enjoy the full range of earth tones that humans have to offer, and some keep their natural sex demon color.”

  “Fascinating. Following a trend like that almost seems… humanlike.” She laughed. 

  “Succubi tend to enjoy being more in touch with their humans. I figure the humans can see my skin and take it or leave it.”

  “Good. I, for one, am not complaining.” Lucille smiled mirthfully, inching closer to him on the bed.

  “I have yet to have any complaints.” He said in the most arrogant tone. 

  Damn, was he pushing his influence on her in some subtle way? What he said wasn’t anything extraordinary, yet her body was crying for her to push him onto his back, climb onto him, and grind herself against him until he was hard enough for her to mount him. A task that likely wouldn’t take long at all. Whether he would give her enough time to ride him to climax or not was beyond her, but either ending was appealing to her. 

  But did she have the nerve to do so? 

  As quickly as she possibly could without losing her grace and before she could lose the nerve she had, Lucille climbed out from under the comforter, pushed him onto his back, and swung her leg over him, straddling him just like she had in her imagination. Lucille was surprised that it had gone so smoothly. She looked down at his shocked face with a grin on her own. He returned the expression. 

  “Does this mean I am thoroughly forgiven?” He asked with a smirk. 

  “More or less.” 

  “Good, because I haven’t fed since the last time we fucked.” 

  “Were you waiting for me to come back?” She asked, flattered. 

  “No other human would be quite as satisfying as you are. I’m afraid you’ve effectively ruined all of my other prospects for the time being, Lucille.” 

  Her cheeks heated up. To think that she had a powerful sex demon, technically all to herself, was an interesting feeling. Having his attention in the first place had been quite a confidence boost. To think that she was all he wanted… that was something else. It made her heart swell with pride. 

  “I wish I could say that I am sorry, but I am not.” And yet, her voice was still shy when speaking with him. Her boosted confidence may have had her singing internally, but the power and regality rolling off of him would likely never cease to demure her, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

  “Selfish little minx.” He mused. 

  While she knew he would rather cut right to the business, she indulged herself. Bending over, hands on his chest, she pressed her lips into his. To her surprise, he returned the favor with his heart-expanding, soul-crushing kiss. 

  When she first met him she thought that his kisses had passion and love behind them, but now she knew that those first kisses were lacking the love and desire she had thought they had.  _ Now _ he really seemed to care.

  His fist made it’s way into her hair, fingers twisting into her locks. His other hand took her hip and he was flipping them, pushing her onto her back as she had done to him. 

_ So much for being on top. _ She thought briefly, amused. 

  He kissed her deeply, pressing his soft lips tightly against hers. The hand not twisted into her hair roamed over her body, groping her through the layers of clothing. As he did that, he ground his hips into her and pressed his erection into the apex of her thighs. She moaned into his mouth and grinded back. The need for him deep inside her was almost painful. Her body ached for him to be inside of her. It felt like it had been years since the last time they’d had rough, passionate sex. She craved the mind blowing, unrelenting orgasms that he would surely give her.

  Holding onto his cheeks, she unintentionally dug her fingernails into his face. Their lips parted for just a moment so she could hear the full extent of his growl while she gasped in deep gulps of oxygen. Lucille stared up into his silver eyes with her own wide ones. Already she was enraptured by him, and she had yet to even feel a hint of his influence. No doubt would he hit her with it at the most opportune time, where he could make her scream his name as her body shattered into a million pieces around him.

  Reaching in between them, he took hold of her thin lace panties and ripped them off. Her skin burned where the waistband pulled against it just moments before snapping. Just the thought of having marks as a result of their rough lovemaking never ceased to get her even more aroused. 

  Bringing the panties up, he examined the damp spot in the fabric. Nearly the entire crotch section of the panties was dark and glistening with her juices. He tossed them aside.

  “Well, that didn’t take long at all. It seems someone is feeling just as deprived as I have been lately.” He purred.

  “I have. I need you in me, Aleron. I don’t think anyone else could make me feel the way you do.” She whimpered, her brain muddled from her arousal.

  “You’re right, no one could.” He plunged himself into her to prove his point. 

  She cried out, back arching, pressing her into his chest. Her body rejoiced at the feeling of being filled by him. A wave of his influence washed over her, intensifying the already potent sensations assaulting her relentlessly. 

  He shuddered. Already her energy was spiking, giving him a small taste before the big release, making his throat burn. He could practically drool at the knowledge of what was waiting for him. 

  Aleron drove his hips into hers with reckless abandon. He didn’t give her time to adjust, it wasn’t like she needed the time anymore. Both of them were grateful for that. The restraint he needed when she was innocent was torturous; more so for him that it was her.

  Her hardened nipples strained against the thin shirt, rubbing against the material as her breasts bounced with each of his thrusts. Before she even had the chance to protest, his fist was wrapped around the material and he was tearing that, too, off her body. Later she would complain, because she really did like that night shirt, but in the moment she was too wonderfully overwhelmed to care. 

  “Don’t you ever leave again, you hear me?” He rasped out between thrusts.

  “I do.” She panted, grasping his biceps. 

  “Say it, say you will never leave again.” He growled, thrusting harder. 

  “Aleron!” She cried. How could he honestly expect her to say that much when she could barely feel anything but the pleasure building in between her legs and deep in her abdomen. 

  “Say it!” He barked, slowing his pace. 

  “I’ll never leave again! I promise!” She whimpered, her body jerking. She squirmed against him, desperate for him to go faster.

  As if he were rewarding her, his influence flooded her senses as he sped back up. Her entire body shuddered as she grew delirious. Incoherent whimpers fell from her lips as she writhed and twisted and turned under his body. She had never felt building pleasure this intense before, and yet the peak was just out of her grasp. She couldn’t handle it, it was too much. Lucille was going to go crazy before she got her release, she knew it. 

  Somewhere far off, she heard Aleron chuckle. 

  “Breathe, Lucille.” He panted out. “This won’t be anywhere near exciting if you pass out before climax.” 

  She wasn’t sure how, but she found the room in her frenzy and desperate cries to laugh before listening and taking a deep, sharp breath. The electricity in sparking in her abdomen spiked, and it sent her crashing over the edge into ecstasy. She clung to him as if he was the only thing keeping her tethered to this world. 

  Without him, she would fly away. 

  Over her, Aleron choked and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He could sense how overwhelmed her body was with his influence and the orgasm quaking her. A split second later, the rush of her energy hit him. Had it been a physical force, it would have thrown him off the bed. Instead, it made his body collapse against hers. It forced his own climax out of him. Never before had his own orgasm caught him off guard like that, not even when he was young. He was close, sure, but not that close. 

  He’d never had his entire body turn to liquid, completely useless and at the mercy of his climax.

  Just when the sensations began to die down, another wave burst through Lucille, causing her to frantically cry out and Aleron to groan and tremble. They laid together, riding out that mind-numbing orgasm. 

  And he knew that this orgasm was just as earth shattering for Lucille as it had been for him.

  As soon as he was coherent, his mind began working. Why? What kind of power did Lucille hold that made it so her climaxes could set him off like that and make him lose control of everything like that? Another first. No one he’d ever fucked had held that kind of power over his head. It was almost hilarious. Did she even know what she was doing? 

_   Shit _ , was she okay?

  He picked himself up on trembling arms. Wide-eyed and chest heaving, she lay under him. Each time her body moved with her breath, it glistened with the sheen of sweat over her body. 

  “Lucille?” He asked, reaching up to stroke her face. Her eyes focused on him. 

  “Yes?” She breathed. A small smile spread across her parted lips.

  “Are you okay?” 

  She laughed breathily.

  “I am more than okay. That was… Wow I don’t think there is any words you could possibly use to describe what happened.” 

  He returned her laugh, relieved that he hadn’t killed her, or seriously ruined her with that. 

  “I think you’re right; there isn’t a word in any language to describe that. Not even in my language. But we don’t need to describe it to appreciate it, do we?” 

  “No, no we don’t. But that was something else.” 

  He nodded and rolled onto his side next to her.

  “Do you want to go for a second round?” He asked, nearly shocking her with how subdued he was considering how intense the air between them was just moments earlier. 

  She stopped to think about it. Every muscle in her body was warm and relaxed. She was in a comfortable, blissful state and trying to get things going again would pull her out of it. For now, she was sated. 

  “Is it okay if I say no?” She asked quietly, looking into his eyes. 

  “Yeah, yeah it is.” Oddly enough, he felt the same. One time together and the pit inside of him was filled. Laying next to each other, basking in the post-orgasm and feeding glow, was enough for him tonight. 

  She rolled over, coming to rest on her stomach against him. His body was soft and welcoming to her embrace this time. Nothing at all like all the other occasions where, despite his willingness to give her the cuddles she needed, he was stiff and rigid. No, this was comfortable. 

 


	20. Chapter 20

  Aleron laid in bed with one arm tucked under Lucille, and the other resting on his stomach, holding onto one piece of parchment and reading it. It belonged to the heap of a document that was laying next to him in two piles on the bed. 

  “Aleron, why can’t I know what you do?” Lucille asked, snuggling closer to him. “You have to do something, you can’t expect me to believe that you just sit around and do nothing all day. I mean, that would get boring after a decade or so, and if you didn’t do anything you wouldn’t need an assistant, or have to mull over important paperwork.”

  “What makes you think that this is important paperwork? This could be pleasure reading for all you know.” 

  “If that is pleasure reading, then you need to find better reading material. Not many people I know spend hours at their desk, reading and writing in a book they are enjoying with a scowl on their face.” 

  He hummed thoughtfully, setting that page down on one pile and picking up another from the other. 

  “I suppose you’re right.” He said, leaving it at that. 

  “Aleron, give me something. I can’t read the papers and I have no clue what you or your assistant are ever saying to each other. Can’t I just know a teensy bit about you and your life?”

  Aleron continued to dance around the subject for the next few minutes, and Lucille kept on pestering him for information until it turned into a game of sorts.

  The monumental orgasm they shared had shaken their dynamic, changing it drastically. Or, at least she thought that the orgasm was the culprit. They had likely already been on the brink of a change when he decided to be softer on her. Maybe their shared orgasms had just slingshotted things in the right direction for the two of them. 

  As far as how things were going for Aleron, it had his long-lasting resolve to not fall for her hanging by a thread now. No one would have to know, no one who mattered anyways, he reasoned. Most of the incubi who were more powerful than him had no clue that Lucille even existed. He had her all to himself to enjoy and love and no one but him would know of it. 

  Out of the blue, the bedroom door opened, cutting off Lucille’s pestering. With a small gasp she dropped back down on her stomach, burying her face in the crook of his arm. She was still shy about the servants knowing about their sex life; she couldn’t face them when she was naked in bed with him. Aleron found it endearing every time she clammed up like that. 

  Aleron stiffened against her, sitting up with an arm still wrapped protectively around her. 

  “Asmodeus?” He asked, his tone only a little less than hostile. The name and his tone made Lucille’s anxiety rear its ugly head.

  “Good afternoon, Aleron. I imagined I would get a welcome warmer than that one. I suppose I was wrong.” 

  Asmodeus?  _ Asmodeus? _ Wasn’t he the guy—prince she called upon in her spell so long ago? By his voice alone and the way he had just barged into Aleron’s room without knocking, Lucille could tell that he was the real deal. 

  “My apologies, I was merely taken aback to see that it was you walking into my room. What brought you here so suddenly?”

  And maybe Aleron’s change in demeanor said a lot too. 

  Lucille’s curiosity was starting to outweigh her shyness. She was dying to see what this all-powerful demon prince looked like. 

  Slowly, she lifted her face away from Aleron’s arm, bringing his attention back to her. 

  “Let me dismiss my human first, then we can talk without any interruptions.” He said first, before Asmodeus could explain his presence.

   “Of course, by all means.”Asmodeus said calmly. Lucille peered around Aleron just in time to see Asmodeus’ large form strolling over to the desk, away from the door. And thank goodness too. He had to have been the physical embodiment of the word intimidating. 

   Asmodeus was  _ tall. _ He stood at at least an inhuman height of eight, maybe even nine feet tall, and unlike the rare humans who came close to his height, his body was built like a tank. Everything about his stature dwarfed Aleron. To add to it, he looked like a stereotypical demonic leader. 

  Shiny, black orbs for eyes, adobe red skin, and enormous, scaly wings made him look terrifying. His black hair laid over his shoulders in two thick strands. 

  No doubt were the silver plates of armor covering his body custom made. They would have to be to fit his enormous body and muscles so perfectly. But why did he need to wear armor to a simple visit. Did he anticipate getting in a fight with Aleron or something?

  Aleron gathered up the top sheet and piled it around Lucille.

  “Come on, let’s get you wrapped up and on your way to your room.” He said quietly. 

  Lucille nodded, taking the sheet from him and wrapping it around her bare body as she sat up, careful to get everything covered. She didn’t want to risk exposure, and she definitely didn’t want to spend another minute in the room with Asmodeus and his imposing presence. She hoped that Aleron would escort her out, positioning himself in a convenient position so that she wouldn’t even be able to see Asmodeus as she passed by. 

  When she had the sheet completely wrapped around her body, Aleron got up. He reached out, ushering her off the bed. With a hand in between her shoulderblades, he walked her out of the room. Unfortunately, he was on the wrong side. His body wasn’t there to shield her from anxiously glancing over at Asmodeus. She didn’t miss the sly grin on his face and his eyes raking over the bits of her body not covered by the sheets.

  Aleron opened the door for her and urged her out into the hallway. 

  “I’ll stay in my room and wait.” Lucille whispered to him.

  “Good girl.” He smiled, pleased, before shutting the door.

  Lucille stood in the hall for a brief moment. 

  “I see you brought the special one home, Aleron.” She heard Asmodeus’ strong voice say through the door. 

  She furrowed her brow. She was tempted to stay and listen, but that felt wrong. Sating her curiosity wouldn’t feel good if Aleron caught her eavesdropping. Pondering over what she just heard, she turned and slipped into her bedroom. 

 

  “How long have you known she was special?” Aleron asked, crossing his arms. 

  “Since I first felt the passion and energy behind that summoning spell of hers.” Asmodeus sat in the small desk chair with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. “I recognized it the moment I felt it.” 

  “Did you really?”

  “Yes, I did. She’s a delicious one, isn’t she?”

  “Yes, she is. If you know how delicious she can be, why didn’t you take her for yourself? Why did you let me have her?” 

  “I’ve had my fair share of them in my time. And, besides, I wanted to see how you would handle her. They’re wonderful creatures, but dangerous. I know I am strong enough to handle her power, but I would probably break her.” He chuckled. 

  “They? Do you know what she is specifically?” 

  “You don’t? Is it not obvious, even after all of your centuries in existence?” 

  Aleron gritted his teeth. 

  “No, it’s not. She’s unlike any other human I have ever fed from.”

  “Well, she isn’t human, I can tell you that much.” 

  Aleron was growing frustrated with the exchange. He did his best to quell it. Asmodeus chuckled, standing up from the desk chair. Aleron had to bite back what he actually wanted to say. He wasn’t about to tell his superior about the concerns that absolutely no one needed to know about. 

  “And I suppose you aren’t going to tell me anything more than that, are you?”

  “Hmm, not today, no. She hasn’t brought you to your knees yet, so I think I’ll sit back and watch a bit longer before I drop the ball on this one. Enjoy your pet, Aleron. Once you do learn what she is, I think you’ll feel quite stupid for not realizing it sooner.” Asmodeus grinned, disappearing before Aleron’s eyes, probably to his heavily guarded castle where he couldn’t be hounded for the answer. 

  Aleron was pissed. Just when he was starting to feel content and as though the burning questions weren’t so important after all, a million more sprung up and were plaguing him. That bastard. What did he mean? How could Lucille possibly bring an ancient sex demon like him to his knees? 

  And why was Asmodeus withholding information from him? If Lucille wasn’t a human, then what the hell could she possibly be?

 

**Author’s Note:** Hey my lovely readers, I am so so so sorry that this chapter took forever to publish. I've been fairly busy lately with a lot going on in my life, so a lot of stuff just fell to the wayside, my writing being a big one :( But I am going to be getting back into the swing of things it looks like. 


End file.
